Greater Inheritance
by EverWinter
Summary: Re-Edit. Over the last summer holidays, Harry discovers his heritage. He's Rich, Powerful, and now a Slytherin. But will people still trust him to vanquish the Dark Lord? HD Slash!
1. AntiSocial Relations

Hello once again!!!! Previously, this story was under the alias Evil Story Penguins, but due to certain circumstances, this is round 3 of this story's posting history!!!!! Annoying much, how much, a much too much!!!! So yeah, due to unknown reasons (to this present point) I have been completely kicked off ff.net. Fantastic huh!?!?!? Soooo, here we have the story back online, under a new alias.  
  
New condition tho – I'm no longer posting any slash scenes on here, soooo if u want a slash scene, ur gonna have to email me for the unedited version!!!!! Sorry all!!!!! And so back to the program.......  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned them, do you think you'd ever see them??????  
  
Warnings: swearing. Erm..... eventual slash (H/D – only cos drake can't keep stop trying to jump him, I've got lego figurines on top of my computer, and seriously, drake is always nocking him over and jumping on top...... not to mention my horny computer that likes to have a disk in it or otherwise goes biserk. )  
  
And so:  
  
GREATER INHERITANCE  
  
Chapter 1: Anti-Social Relations  
  
Summer After 6th Year  
  
Harry walked the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alone as he made his way to Dumbledore's office, as requested.  
  
There had been a change in accommodation these summer holidays. He had arrived at Kings Cross Station, as he did every year to find his Uncle there waiting. Saying goodbye to Hermione, Ron and Ginny as they made their way over to Mrs Weasley, they quickly disappeared. He met his Uncle on the busy platform of no. 9 who seemed to be sadistically happy.  
  
"Well boy. We're moving. We are not taking you with us. I believe this belongs to you." He held out a plastic shopping bag that contained a couple of pairs of Vernon's socks, and a couple of pairs of Dudley's old pants and shirts. The ones Harry didn't use or want. He'd hopped they would be disposed of during the year. Harry looked up into Vernon's smirking face.  
  
"No thanks as usual I see. You ungrateful freak. I could have just left you on the station not knowing we'd moved. I took valuable time to come here and tell you. And bring you're belongings." Vernon shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face. "So Potter. I hope to never see you again."  
  
And with that, Vernon Dursley turned away laughing and made his way to his car, leaving Harry standing on the platform with his trunk, his cage holding Hedwig, and the plastic bag he'd been given.  
  
Harry stood in shock as he processed what had just happened. The Dursley's had refused to allow Harry to live with them. Meaning he'd finally gotten rid of the Dursley's. He'd prayed for this day since before he could remember. So now the next question was, where was he going to live? Looking around himself, he realised the Hogwarts' crowd had pretty much all dissipated, and he was left in a crowd of strangers. This posed a problem. Harry moved out of the crowd to a public bench and sat down as he pondered what to do now. Looking at the bag Vernon had given him, he found the nearest bin and ditched the bag. Taking a seat again, he dug through his trunk for some parchment and a quill. He wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore explaining the situation and waited for the crowd to disappear. Soon, he was alone in the dark, empty train station and so he let Hedwig out. Taking the letter she disappeared in the general direction of Hogwarts and so Harry waited. What else could he do?  
  
Dumbledore's solution had been to bring Harry back to Hogwarts. So far a week had passed since he had permanently been disassociated with the Dursleys, and now the Headmaster had called Harry to his office. He made his way down the final corridor and spoke the password that opened the moving stairwell. He rode the stairs to the top and opened Dumbledore's door without knocking and sat in one of the seats in front of the grand desk.  
  
"Ah, Harry. How are you liking Hogwarts during the summer holidays? Quiet isn't it." He laughed as he looked at Harry with the ever present twinkle in his eye. However it dimmed when he spoke again. "I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful with you, Harry." Dumbledore looked crestfallen as he noticed Harry's features harden and his eyes turn a dark shade of forest green.  
  
What is it this time? I've a long lost sister? Harry thought sardonically.  
  
"I'm afraid of you're reaction however."  
  
"Well, feel free to spit it out, then." Harry said icily.  
  
"You're father's parents are still alive." Dumbledore said carefully and waited for Harry to blow his top.  
  
"Wonderful." Harry said scathingly.  
  
"I didn't want to bring this up as you are not in their favour. They were against your father marrying your mother, being she was muggle born, and therefore you are not very well received. They have refused all of my requests for you to meet them. They recognise you only as their heir. Nothing more."  
  
"Friendly. Why are you telling me?" Harry leant back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Because I thought it time that you knew your heritage. You are the sole heir to the oldest, richest and most powerful family throughout Europe."  
  
"Whoopde doo." Harry clapped his hands sarcastically.  
  
"Now Harry, I am sorry. But I thought it high time you should know."  
  
"That's nice. Any other secrets you want to share with me this meeting?"  
  
"Please Harry. . . "  
  
"Is that it?" Harry said shortly.  
  
"Yes. But-"  
  
"Good afternoon, Headmaster." Harry stood and left the office, and closed the door with a bang that echoed down the stairs. He stalked back to Gryffindor tower and entered the common room. He only habituated here out of habit, and he flopped onto the closest chair to the fire and stared into it. A few minutes later, he heard cracking and turned his head to one of the windows. Groaning, he realised his hold on his magic had slipped a little in his anger. Sitting up properly, he took a few deep breaths to calm his mind, his nerves, and restrengthen his hold on his magic. Opening his eyes, he waved a hand at the windows and muttered a repairo and slouched in his chair again. He'd learned that wandless magic was a lot easier than magic with a wand, and that he also wasn't recorded as having done magic, and therefore not sent warnings and expulsion notes from the ministry.  
  
"So this is wonderful. I ditch the anti-social Dursleys and pick up anti- social grandparents." Harry laughed. "I'm more powerful than the Malfoy's!" Harry couldn't imagine Draco Malfoy's reaction to this development. He just had to make sure he was there when the blonde Slytherin found out.  
  
"Speaking of purebloods. Perhaps I should tell Ron. He'll be thrilled." Harry spoke aloud sarcastically, remembering 4th year and Ron's jealous reaction to Harry getting media attention and subsequent non-speaking- period they had endured. "Oh well, get it out of the way. He can do whatever he wants."  
  
Harry stood and made his way to his room where he pulled out two pieces of parchment and his quill, and wrote a letter to each Ron and Hermione, telling him how Dumbledore had just informed him on that fact that he had live grandparents, and that they were anti-social. He also glossed over them being somewhat powerful, and sent the letters off with Hedwig.  
  
That evening, two owls arrived: Hedwig bearing Hermione's answering letter, and Pig, holding Ron's. He opened Ron's first which read:  
  
Good for you.  
  
R.  
  
"Be like that then, wanker!" Harry screwed the letter up and chucked it into the fire.  
  
Opening Hermione's he read:  
  
Harry,  
  
That's wonderful to hear you have family still alive, though I was sad to hear they don't want to meet you. Perhaps if you speak to them, they might change their minds. Surely they would like to meet their heir. Have you found anything else about them? Do you know their names, or where they live or anything? I can help you research if you like. I can't really help now, but you can make a start in the library. Have a look in the reference section. It's the fourth aisle from the wall on your left when you walk in. Owl me with any information you find. Have you told Ron? You might want to be careful. He may not take the news all that well. Remember 2nd year and 4th year. Oh, goodness we're going in two's. It being the end of 6th year. I am sorry. I shall try talk to him.  
  
Good luck.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
"Fairly typical answer." Harry folded the letter and put it on the table before him. "She wants me to research." But curiosity got to him as he started to think about possibilities to the many unanswered questions he had about the grandparents he didn't know he had. He made his decision to go to the library tomorrow and have a quick look. He thought he'd also better have a look at his homework soon. Snape had been particularly nasty when he had assigned his new seventh year NEWT class a five foot essay.  
  
Noticing the time, he made his way to dinner. It was a very small affair, with only three teachers present, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore; Filch, and himself. Hagrid had joined them at the beginning of the week, except he was now away on most probably Order business, not that Dumbledore or Hagrid gave him any details. Filch, as always, stayed for the most minimal time possible, arriving last and leaving first. Harry was situated between Filch and McGonagall, across from Dumbledore. And Snape sat between Filch and Dumbledore.  
  
The meal was spent in relative silence with minor statements shared between Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Filch left before dessert. Soon after, a house elf arrived to speak to Dumbledore, who excused himself.  
  
"So what's it like to learn you have relatives, Potter?" Snape broke the silence, and spoke his mind.  
  
"Severus!" McGonagall scolded the Potions Master.  
  
"Well Potter?" He ignored the remaining professor.  
  
Harry slowly turned his head to Snape, one eyebrow raised. "Fantastic." He said deadpan before returning to his ice cream.  
  
"Is that so? And I heard they want nothing to do with you." Snape had a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's what I heard too." Harry said slowly, continuing to eat his ice cream.  
  
"That's enough Severus." McGonagall put her foot down.  
  
Harry finished his ice cream and stood. "Professors, goodnight." He nodded to them and left the Great Hall. Like I care if they want anything to do with me He made his way back to the tower and into his room. He pulled out some potions texts books and some paper and a pen. He preferred the muggle writing implements when writing notes. He sat at the head of his bed reading through and making notes as the remaining sunlight disappeared and candles were lit in the room.  
  
Pausing to massage the cramp out of his hand, Harry realised he'd been at work a while, with more than ten pages of notes written. Looking at his watch, he decided to go to bed. There was no way he was going to turn into Hermione, and study into the wee hours of the morning. It was quarter to eleven, but he wasn't going to take the chance. He piled his stuff roughly together and dumped them beside his bed. After a quick stop to the bathroom he finished his nightly ritual and went to bed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
The next morning, he rose early, went for his morning run, and then shared breakfast with Dumbledore and Snape. He was glad to quickly escape the Great Hall as an uncomfortable silence had settled over them, as he quickly realised both men wanted to say something to him, but neither would say it. He already knew Dumbledore would try to be conciliatory, and Snape was itching to further stir Harry up, but Harry didn't care.  
  
Having taken his work with him, he made his way straight to the library where he set his potions work aside and took to the fourth aisle from the left wall. Two hours later, he sat back at a table with several heavy tomes that looked promising. Opening the first, labelled "Top 10 Most Powerful Families of Europe", he turned to the contents page. The last family, rating at most powerful was "The Most Noble And Ancient Family of Potter". Harry turned to the designated page and beheld an ornate drawing labelled as the Potter family crest. It featured a large Griffin with wings extended and one paw raised with little stars surrounding it. The image itself was in the shape of a shield and the background was a dark royal blue, emphasising the bright golden fur of the Griffin.  
  
Tuning the page, Harry began to read some of the early history concerning his family. The book told of how only the personal records held by the Potter's held the full accounts and historical references of the Potter's. It did however tell of some of the well known wizards, or druids as they were sometimes known, such as Taliesin, who was well known in Ancient Britain.  
  
Glossing over, Harry flipped a few pages to accounts of the last hundred years or so. It told of the last two generations being Alanissah and Stephen Potter, and their son James. There was nothing about himself. So it would seem that this book was made before he'd been born. Perhaps even when James had been at school. Amongst the lineage mentioned in the last few pages, he came across some facts about what they had business dealings in, and where they lived, or more precisely, where they had a choice to live of the various mansions that were in their name.  
  
Harry quickly got bored of the political backgrounds and dealings with the ministry of the Family Potter, and decided to continue that train of research later. He piled the reference books at the edge of the table and decided to work on his potions essay. He easily fell into a good train of thought and was easily able to complete the first four and a half pages, working from his notes. He was working on a conclusion to the essay when he heard the swishing of someone's robes as they entered the Library. Looking up, he discovered Snape briskly walking into the restricted section and proceeded to do some of his own research. Deciding to just ignore Snape, Harry got back into the conclusion of his essay so much so that half an hour later, he never noticed Snape come to stand behind him.  
  
"The Mighty Potter has stooped so low as to do homework!?" Snape said sarcastically.  
  
Harry continued to finish the sentence before looking up. "Actually, I just finished your essay."  
  
"Have you now? Well then. Let me see what the Boy Who Lived has to offer."  
  
Snape took a seat across the table from him and proceeded to read through the essay while Harry got his transfiguration essay out and started to take some notes that he could use for this essay.  
  
Minutes later, Snape looked back up to Harry working on his transfiguration notes with a shocked look on his face. "Did you write this?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Harry stared back, worried with the Professor's reaction.  
  
"I am completely horrified to say this to a Gryffindor, let alone you, Potter, but this is excellent. Better than Miss Granger's work, and perhaps Mr Malfoy's. I would give you full marks for this." The expression on his face made it look as if he'd come across the foulest smell imaginable.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I know. I don't believe it myself." Snape looked at him a moment, the sneer vanishing for a moment before taking his wand out and he cast various spells over the parchment that Harry had never heard before. "This is original." Snape finally stated. "Since when did you become so accomplished. Your last essay was pathetic."  
  
"I don't know. There's no Ron here to continuously distract me. . . "Harry stated in his own defence.  
  
"Well I suggest you permanently ditch Mr Weasley. It seems you have a lot of potential, that is hidden by the useless, interfering Red Head."  
  
"Well you'll be happy to know that Ron's pissed off at the moment because of my new found heritage." Harry said offhandedly as he flipped a page in his book.  
  
"You obviously share a very deep friendship with him then." Snape sneered sarcastically. "How very petty of him." Snape sneered.  
  
"True. I really couldn't care less about him now. He can do whatever he wants."  
  
"A very wise decision. Perhaps I shall aid you in the class room and pair you with someone else closer to your potential." Snape fell silent a moment, contemplating something. "Are you interested in extra credit?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt. And it will keep me occupied for the next three months. Yes. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll see if I can arrange something. I had best get back to my potion. Come see me later on."  
  
"Thankyou, sir." Harry said as Snape made his way out. "Um. Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I never thought you'd be able to have a civil conversation with a Gryffindor." Harry commented.  
  
"Believe me, no one is more horrified than I, Potter." Shivering, he took his research and Harry's essay with him.  
  
"Well that was disturbing." Harry said aloud, before turning back to his transfiguration notes. He wrote several more pages before he packed up for lunch. Leaving his stuff on the desk, he went to the Great Hall, knowing he'd be back later on to continue his work.  
  
Lunch was a lot more pleasant with Dumbledore, McGonagall and especially Snape. Fortunately Filch was absent. Harry found himself seated between the Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor, but instead of usually speaking with McGonagall about inconsequential topics, he found himself talking with Snape discussing the year's curriculum, extra credit assignments and further research, hinting at perhaps allowing the Gryffindor to help him in the potions labs.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall were flabbergasted. Never had Severus Snape been so at ease and conversational with a Student, let alone a Gryffindor. When lunch finished, they left together and made their way to the dungeons. Even Dumbledore never saw that coming.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
"How long have you been so interested in potions?"  
  
"I don't know. I never enjoyed lessons so much, with you being your usual self, Ron constantly talking, as well as watching out for Malfoy, should he try to do any of various things to distract my attention, or get me in trouble. I was never able to immerse myself properly in the subject."  
  
"Hopefully that will change this year. Talk to Draco, try organise a truce with him. Because he is an excellent student and you will be a very valuable asset to each other if you were to work together."  
  
"We'll see about the truce first, before going into the study-buddy scenario. That will probably require a lot of time and energy."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry about that now." Harry and Snape discussed various topics for Harry's extra credit assignment well into the night, as Snape ordered a meal to be brought to his labs by one of the house elves, so they never returned to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"So what do you think? Would this be enough of a challenge for you?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so."  
  
"Good. I will draw up the assignment properly over the next few days whilst you're completing some of your other homework."  
  
"Great." Harry yawned as he looked at the cloak on Snape's mantelpiece. "I'm sorry Professor, but I think I should go to bed."  
  
"Surely Mr Potter. Good evening and I shall see you in the morning." Snape showed him to the door.  
  
"Good night Professor." Harry made his way straight to bed, and conducted his usual nightly ritual, when suddenly he remembered that he'd left his belongings in the library. Hitting himself over the head for forgetting, he concentrated on the objects and willed them into his hands. The air shimmered above his hand that he held out and the implements and books materialised into his waiting arms. Dumping them again beside his bed, Harry slumped into bed and straight to sleep. 


	2. Sole Survivor

Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 2: Sole Survivor  
  
Harry didn't worry too much about researching his family history over the next few days and so instead, immersed himself in all his homework. The day after his conversation with Snape, he had finished his transfiguration essay and had Professor McGonagall check it over. Her reaction was similar to Professor Snape's in that at first she did not believe it was his work until she had cast a few spells of her own for authenticity, then proceeded to congratulate him on his fine work, gave him full marks, and offered the option of an extra credit assignment. Deciding that it would be even more of a challenge to have two extra credit assignments, he accepted and was given the verdict of it being ready in a few days.  
  
Harry had then moved on to his charms work which involved a revision of the all the charms they had previously worked on, which was quickly completed, and also to write down any spells they had heard and wanted to learn. Professor Flitwick had personally tested Harry as they made their way through five years of charms, all of which Harry remembered the incantation, wand movement, name and purpose of each charm. Professor Flitwick had been very impressed and had opted to spend some time with Harry where he would be able to teach him some further useful spells that would not be in the curriculum, however nothing of the Dark Arts variety of course.  
  
This year, Harry had opted to drop Divination and had taken up Arithmancy after discussing it with Professor Vector (via owl), and having showed quite an aptitude for it, once he had the basic principles explained. To him, it seemed like another form of algebra from muggle High School. Professor Vector arranged with him that when he returned to Hogwarts that he would be willing to spend some free time with Harry to bring him up to speed on the subject.  
  
For Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and DADA, he had no homework as Professor Sprout had forgotten, Hagrid didn't have the heart to set holiday homework, and of course the last DADA teacher wasn't around long enough to assign them anything. At present, Professor Dumbledore was still searching for a teacher to fill the DADA position anyway, so Harry was stuck in the subject until a replacement was found.  
  
The biggest surprise however came at breakfast time at the end of his second week of holidays at Hogwarts. A grand black owl swooped elegantly and land carefully on the table in front of Harry, holding its leg out, to which was attached a letter. Harry quickly removed its load and gave it a piece of bacon before it took flight again. Harry glanced around the table, as the three professors knew who the owl belonged to and all looked curiously back at him. Turning back to the letter, he turned it over and revealed a crest pressed into green wax of a three headed snake with two wands crossed before it. Harry didn't recognise it, so he just opened the letter and read.  
  
Potter.  
  
Severus tells me that you are willing to put our past aside and call a truce. Is this true? Because I for one am finding it hard to believe that you have spoken to him in a conversation. Something I didn't believe was still in your capacity, after spending so much time with the Weasel. If this is true, I would like to register my interest in calling a truce, as I believe it would be beneficiary to the both of us as we may then divert our energies away from quarrelling and towards our studies. I hope to hear from you soon with your opinion in this matter.  
  
Sincerely D. Malfoy  
  
"What did you tell him?" Harry glared at Snape.  
  
"Merely that we had talked and that you were interested in calling a truce."  
  
"And my inheritance?" He hoped that Malfoy was not doing this just because of his heritage, or climbing the social ladder, as it were.  
  
"Nothing. Only those here at this table know of your heritage, along with your Grandparents of course." Snape reassured.  
  
"It is your decision to whom you tell, but keep in mind, that we do not want this to become public knowledge yet." Dumbledore put forward his two cents.  
  
Folding the letter back up, Harry returned to his breakfast as he thought about the possibilities the letter represented. Draco was willing to call a truce which meant the main problem of coming to associate with Draco Malfoy had already been solved. Soon after breakfast was over, Harry again made his way to the library to write his reply to Malfoy's letter.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
I was unaware that you were in contact with Professor Snape, hence your letter came as quite a shock. However, it is true, I have spoken with Snape and I am willing to put aside our differences and call a truce. And yes, amazingly enough, it is still within my capacity to take part in a conversation, no thanks to Mr Weasley. I am glad to hear you are interested and I hope that we will be able to find some common ground. Nothing would surprise me now: after the conversation with Snape, I'm still getting over the shock. Thankyou for taking the time to write. I appreciate it, and also your truce consideration.  
  
Sincerely H. Potter  
  
Concentrating his thoughts on Hedwig, a moment later she was tapping on the window nearest him. Standing, he made his way over to her and attached the letter to her leg and told her it was to be sent to Draco Malfoy. The owl gave a look after he mentioned this.  
  
"I know Hedwig." Harry replied to the unspoken question; in all truth, he didn't have an answer either.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
A little under a week passed as Harry exhausted all his homework and extra credit assignments to the point where he could do little more on them. Now, thoroughly bored he'd taken to researching a little more on his family history. He'd written to Hermione a day ago and told her some bits and pieces that he'd discovered. What surprised him though, was that he received an owl as he woke from Ron in her stead.  
  
Stay away from Hermione, Potter.  
  
R.  
  
"Friendly indeed." Harry thought as again he screwed up the letter and chucked it the fireplace. "Goodbye Mr Weasley."  
  
Harry had had enough of the continual crap he had taken from the youngest male Weasley. This time he'd be forgetting about him altogether. However, he wasn't sure about Hermione. She annoyed him with her constant lecturing, and he wasn't too sure how she'd take to being usurped as the greater genius of the seventh year Gryffindors. It didn't matter to him. If they abandoned him, so be it. It would mean the more time he could research and learn more defence magic in the ongoing battle against the mentally disturbed, Darth Vader gone too far. And hopefully a way to defeat him for a more permanent timeframe. All in good time. was Harry's usual response to anything to do with Voldemort.  
  
The letter was not the only surprise of the day, and it seemed to tie in with the early owl from the Weasel. It came at breakfast time, as again, he sat to eat with only Snape and Dumbledore. Taking up some toast he opened the Daily Prophet that he'd just received. Taking a look at the front page, he immediately glared at Dumbledore. The old man was taken aback by the death glare aimed in his direction.  
  
Turning back to article on the front page labelled "Boy Who Lived Heir to Deceased Potter's", Harry read on to discover that the ruling Patriarchs of the Potter Family had died over night, and in their will it was said that he was to be their sole heir, inheriting the entire family fortune, business and properties.  
  
BOY WHO LIVED HEIR TO DECEASED POTTER'S  
  
Due to the unfortunate deaths of the Potter patriarchs, it  
has been announced by the family's lawyers that the Boy Who Lived –  
Harry Potter – is the heir to the Potter family.  
In a confusing set of circumstances which has only recently  
come to light, Harry Potter is in fact the grandson of the most  
powerful family in Europe, and will come to inherit all Potter  
estates, business dealings and fortune.  
This means that Phantom James Potter, who has been alleged to  
have been living in Poulnabrone Castle, County Meath, has been a hoax  
and instead been dead for the past 17 years, due to the attack made on  
the Potter family by the Dark Lord, leading to his loss of power.  
In the letter released by the family's lawyers, it has been  
explained that the hoax first began when James started his schooling.  
The family had announced that their only son and heir would receive  
tutoring in his magical studies, when in fact James had decided that  
he'd rather attend a school.  
Whilst attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
he professed to be from a wizarding family in Manchester. The family  
kept up the pretence that James was studying at the family Manor and  
simply wanted privacy.  
It was when James married Lily Evans, a muggleborn, that the  
Potter's disassociated themselves from their son, however they  
continued to recognise James and any offspring produced to be  
legitimate heirs.  
And so it was that the newest Potter family was murdered,  
leaving Harry alive to live with his muggle relatives, due to the  
Potter senior's decision of disassociation. It is unknown if the Boy  
Who Lived is aware of his relationship to the deceased Potter  
patriarchs.  
  
Adele  
Blabereth.  
  
Skipping the part about where Dumbledore once again left out or kept secret more information from Harry, (and that it wasn't "Its about time I told you- "but "They're on death row so you should probably know-"as the way he introduced this most recent secret) Harry cut straight to the chase. "So what do I need to do to take care of all of this?"  
  
"I'm so sorry that it came out this way my dear boy," Dumbledore started apologising, having opened his own copy of the newspaper and discovered the source of Harry's anger.  
  
'Professor. What needs to be done?" Harry replied shortly.  
  
"The necessary paperwork and such should have arrived by now. Come to my office after your toast."  
  
"I'd like to take care of this now, if it's all the same to you. I don't feel much like eating at present." Harry stood and waited for the professor to join him.  
  
With a deep sigh, Dumbledore rose and led Harry to his office upon which was a fairly thick folder. Taking a seat in one of the chairs facing Dumbledore's, Harry waited a few moments as the headmaster looked at him solemnly before slowly opening the folder and explaining the contents, then each document and what he was signing.  
  
An hour later, and now thoroughly bored, Harry had signed over everything to his name and had a basic idea of what that everything was.  
  
"Thankyou very much for taking care of this Harry." Dumbledore collected the documents together and placed them back in the folder.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"Now. The next question is, now that you have a choice, would you like to remain at Hogwarts for the remainder of the holidays, or would you like to investigate what you have come to inherit?"  
  
"I think I might have a look at what's been left to me."  
  
Dumbledore's face fell further. "As you wish. Tomorrow a portkey shall be set up to take you where you want. Which manor will you be seeing?"  
  
"Poulnabrone, in Meath, Ireland, Sir." Harry had lightened up a little at the idea of going somewhere new.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I will have the portkey ready for you tomorrow morning. You have today to settle anything here at Hogwarts. However, because you are still under age, I will need to send someone to accompany you, as there will only be house elves at the manor. Is there anyone you would prefer to accompany you?"  
  
"Who's not too busy?"  
  
"Only the people staying here are those who might be available?"  
  
"Snape or McGonagall." Harry confirmed. Dumbledore only nodded. "I'll ask them at lunch."  
  
The 'meeting' finished shortly after with Dumbledore looking sadly as Harry left for his room. Taking a look around at the empty dormitory, four beds untouched since the end of term, his tidily made. Dragging out his trunk, he started to refold and repack anything already inside, then moved on to his wardrobe and pulled out his robes and other clothes and packed all this away. He then moved on to drawers and pulled out his few possessions. Looking around he picked up the few things remaining from his desk and stacked his books away. With one last glance he realised he was ready to go now, yet he still had half an hour till lunch.  
  
Taking out a book Professor Vector had suggested he read, he made his way to the Great Hall and sat to read for a while until the professors arrived.  
  
Time passed quickly and the first to arrive was Professor Snape. Placing the book aside, Harry took in his menacing form and considered whether he preferred to take Snape or McGonagall to Meath. Taking his chances, Harry opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Yes Potter. I will accompany you."  
  
"Thankyou Professor." Harry smirked 'that was easy'.  
  
"You're welcome. Besides. It would be good to get a change of scenery."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Harry said nothing. Soon Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived and all was quiet until McGonagall spoke.  
  
"Now, are you sure you will be alright with Severus? I really wish I could go with you instead, but circumstances don't permit it. If there's anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to contact us, we will come as soon as possible. Okay. I know you're a strong young man, but don't get into trouble. And listen to Severus, he won't lead you astray. An-"  
  
"Professor. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll listen to Professor Snape and I won't get into any trouble." Harry attempted to assure her.  
  
"Oh, I don't like you going off to this new place with only Severus. You should go with someone you're comfortable with."  
  
"Well. I will be needing to pack. Afternoon everyone." Snape nodded to everyone and took his leave.  
  
Now alone with McGonagall and Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmistress was about to restart her tirade.  
  
"How are you so sure you'll be alright with Severus. You've found the man intolerable for most of the time you've known him.  
  
"I don't mind Professor Snape. We've managed to get past the history with my dad, and he thinks I'm good at potions so he's happy for someone else to talk about it to."  
  
"Even so." She harrumphed. "Contact us if there's anything. Please."  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Um. I'm going to finish packing." Harry made an excuse. "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Harry quickly strode from the Great Hall. It was then that the teachers remaining finally saw Harry. He'd grown whilst in their presence at Hogwarts. Now he stood at a good 5'9". He'd filled out more due to his extra quidditch practices he'd put himself through whilst the Pitch was empty and the morning runs. He even carried himself with a greater air of confidence.  
  
The Boy Who Lived had changed right in front of them. And no one had noticed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
The next morning, Harry took his last run around the grounds of Hogwarts then got ready for the day ahead. Everything was packed in his trunk and he took one last look around the room to make sure he had everything. Leaving the trunk there, he made his way down for a very early breakfast straight from the kitchens then made his way up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Once inside, he found the office empty and so decided to take a seat and wait for the aging Professor. Looking around the room, he found Fawkes waking up as he chirped at seeing Harry. Looking up around the sleeping portraits, he noticed the old fraying Sorting Hat sitting in the window.  
  
"Still wondering, Potter?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Try me on. You've changed since I saw you at the end of last term."  
  
Out of curiosity, Harry stood and reached up to the hat. Pulling it down from its resting place, he placed it over his head, covering his eyes.  
  
"My goodness. If I had to sort you now, I really wouldn't be sure." Harry rolled his eyes as he waited with arms crossed for the hat to make his assessment. "You still want to be in Gryffindor, to keep the world from the Dark Lord; but I would make a fair argument of putting you in Slytherin. Nope. I'm sure. Despite your desire to stay in Gryffindor I'm choosing Slytherin."  
  
"That's nice." Harry rolled his eyes again and took the hat off his head to see Dumbledore before him, trying to smile, but the twinkle was gone.  
  
"So you're a Slytherin at heart now." Dumbledore said uneasily.  
  
"Snape'll be pleased." Harry took a seat again before Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Why would I be pleased?" The unmistakeable voice of Snape said from the doorway.  
  
"Harry belongs in Slytherin."  
  
"The Hat resorted him?!" Snape looked surprised as he glanced between the two.  
  
"It has."  
  
"What's it got to do with the price of chips? I'm in Gryffindor already." Harry stared boredly between the two men.  
  
"Not any more."  
  
"Another change of scenery. Fantastic." Harry's face was blank of all emotion. "I'll pick up my Slytherin robes next time I'm in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Very well, Harry. I take it you are ready to leave."  
  
"The only reason I'm here." Harry sighed again.  
  
"And you Severus?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Here is the portkey then." Dumbledore produced a large golden key from his robes. "It will activate once both of you are touching it.' He explained.  
  
"And our luggage?" Harry looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"Master, Tilin will take care of that." Said a small squeaky voice from behind him. Harry turned, but had to look down to find the source. Standing before him in a plain black uniform of what looked like a length of material that had been made into a pair of shorts, and on top of this was a black poncho with the Potter Crest on the front. The elf looked very formal in his dark black uniform, as he stood with his hands behind his back and looked up at Harry like a muggle butler awaiting orders.  
  
"Thankyou. So are we done now?" Harry looked around to make sure it was.  
  
"Shall we?" Snape held out the key for Harry to touch and be transported. Harry nodded his head to Dumbledore and took held of the top of the key.  
  
He felt the familiar tug behind his naval as colours whirled past him as he twirled through the vortex after the key. After what seemed like half an hour of tumbling his way after the portkey, he landed on his feet in front of a grand set of golden gates that towered over three metres above him. Snape however was not so lucky as he fell forward and clung to the gate for support. Snape stood up again once he'd regained balance.  
  
"Welcome back." Harry commented once he was upright. Snape merely sneered. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry turned to the fence and watched as one of the gates was easily swung open. This was done by yet another house elf attired in much the same manner as Tilin had been, in the black shorts and poncho with the Potter crest. Just beyond the elf a carriage waited that was pulled by a majestic black Pegasus.  
  
"The carriage will take you up to the Manor, Master." The house elf sounded a lot gruffer than any elf Harry had met before, but this could be attributed to what could be age as he looked a lot wrinklier and had white hairs sprouting from his head.  
  
"Thankyou...?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Djin. Master." The house elf looked up almost happily.  
  
"Thankyou Djin." Harry walked through the parted gates, leaving Snape to follow as he made his way to the carriage, where the door opened itself and allowed the two men to enter. Once the door was closed, the Pegasus immediately started trotting up the long driveway.  
  
Looking out the windows Harry found the driveway to be lined with a grand old forest that partially came to meet over the road, creating a shallow canopy that let streaks of sunlight to filter through in places. Ten minutes later, they left the forest and rounded a great water feature that served as a sort of round about as they came upon an enormous yet elegant castle of the purest of white that was slowly being covered by well tended ivy.  
  
They finally came to a stop outside a grand set of oak doors and again, the door to the carriage swung open of its own accord and allowed Harry and Snape to get out. The door closed again and the Pegasus drew the carriage off to the right around the corner of the grand mansion. Now the grand oak door opened up to reveal a lavish foyer mainly made from various kinds of timber. There was a high, sweeping raked ceiling and sparse furniture on the surrounding walls and a wooden floor with a light polish. Straight ahead from the doorway to the grand room was a flight of sweeping stairs that led up. To the left of these stairs was what looked like a hall that led further into the manor, whilst to the right was more stairs that led downwards. On the left from the front door was a large corridor that led away to what was probably one wing of the house, whilst on the right was another wing. In general, it looked like a medieval castle of the 12th century inside, yet 16th century outside.  
  
As Harry walked further into the foyer, his footsteps echoing on the floorboards, he found the house elf from Dumbledore's office standing before him. He waited patiently for Harry to finish he's looking before talking.  
  
"Master. My name be Tilin. I am the head house elf of the Potter Estates."  
  
"Nice to meet you Tilin."  
  
"Master's belongings have been taken to the Master Chambers. Your guest's belongings are in the Guest Chambers. Would you be liking to see your rooms?" Tilin spoke well for a house elf, by what he had to go by anyway with Dobby and Winky.  
  
"This is Professor Severus Snape." Harry introduced the Potions Master to the elf.  
  
"Mr Snape." Tilin inclined his head.  
  
"And yes. I would like to take a look around. We can start with the guest rooms." 


	3. Exploring Poulnabrone

Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 3: Exploring Poulnabrone  
  
"I would like to take a look around. We can start with the guest rooms." Harry answered the house elf's questions, at which the elf bowed and lead them away to the wing on the right of the grand mansion, through two corridors, one set of stairs, one more corridor and stopped at the forth door down. Tilin bowed as he opened the door and allowed first Snape, then Harry to enter.  
  
Inside was a room that was furnished in more mahogany's and oak's than anything else. The bed itself was a dark mahogany four poster with maroon curtains and bed spread. Otherwise the room was decked out in dark earthy tones down to the plush carpet, as well as a table on which Severus' belongings had already been sorted, along with some books he'd brought with him to work from. Directly across from the bed was a simmering fire in a grand old fire place that in itself seemed to shimmer with magic. Away to the both left and right were identical doors: one off to an en suite bathroom near the fire; the other a walk in wardrobe near the bed that already had the professor's robes hung neatly.  
  
Harry looked back over to Snape to find him nodding in appreciation at the effort that went into creating the room, as well as keeping the room up to such standards.  
  
"Would you prefer to come exploring with me, professor, or would you like to settle in?" Harry moved back to the door.  
  
"I'll catch you up, Potter."  
  
"Okay. Tilin?"  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Could you please assign one of the elves to help the professor and to find me when necessary."  
  
"Yes Master. Tilin will assign Math to see to Mr Snape's needs." Tilin said as the elf appeared with a pop.  
  
"Thankyou. Shall we move on, Tilin?"  
  
"Of course, Master. This way." Tilin led the way back down the flight of stairs and through the corridors.  
  
They passed through the foyer as they made their way through to the left wing and up several staircases to the point that perhaps he would be on the top level, considering the view he found from numerous windows. Finally they arrived at a grand set of double doors which were parted by Tilin. Inside, was more timber floors with rugs placed around the room. The room was massive, easily twice the size of the common room, as far away to the right was the big king-size four-poster bed. But, Harry found it to be somewhat cosy, as again the room was decked out in the dark earthy colours. In contrast however, Harry discovered that there were also some shades of forest green mixed in with the predominantly brown room. Closer in front of Harry, was a great big fire place that was grander than anything he'd ever seen at Hogwarts. Before the fire was placed a lounge setting of a very dark forest green, almost black that would seat three. Further away was a great big desk that already had his Hogwarts materials set out.  
  
With the fire on one of the inside walls, Harry had five windows that looked out into the gardens and forest beyond. On the remaining walls were various tapestries and paintings, mainly of landscapes. Almost hidden amongst these wall hangings were two doors. Walking over to investigate, he again found an en suite bathroom and wardrobe with all his belongings in place.  
  
Turning back around, he found Tilin again waiting patiently.  
  
"Be everything to your liking, Master?" He inquired politely.  
  
"Indeed. Very much so." Harry was still looking around.  
  
"Would Master now like to see the library?"  
  
"That's sounds excellent."  
  
Tilin nodded and led the way out into the hallway. They walked in silence for ten minutes as Harry grew increasingly confused, as he'd lost his sense of direction.  
  
"Tilin? Is it possible that some kind of map be made of the manor so that I can find my way around?"  
  
"Of course Master. One has already been drawn up for you for all of the estates and is at present waiting for you on the desk in the drawing room, Master.  
  
"Thankyou. Perhaps we should go there after the library." Harry suggested.  
  
"If time permits, Master." Tilin inclined his head.  
  
As time wore on and they still had not reached the library, Harry again asked, "Are there any shortcuts, like at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Indeed. Many are used by the elves, however these are also included on the map, Master."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
After another five minutes they finally arrived. Harry was immediately overcome by the sheer amount of knowledge retained within the 4 stories of shelving stacked full of books on just about any topic imaginable.  
  
"Bloody Merlin!" Harry swore as he gazed up to the domed ceiling which portrayed the sky as it was outside.  
  
"Master's forefathers have created this library over centuries of collection and own research. It is of course now at your disposal." Tilin put forward. Harry could only nod as he took everything all in. "You will find both potions and transfiguration topics on the ground floor; Charms on the first floor. Miscellaneous magics on the second floor; and muggle non- fiction and literature on the third floor."  
  
Harry automatically took to the first floor in the hopes of finding new defensive and offensive tactics he could learn in his ongoing battle.  
  
In what seemed only ten minutes, but which had been more than three hours, Harry was interrupted by Tilin who announced that lunch was ready. Quickly putting the books back in their proper spot, he followed Tilin out to the foyer and then up the grand stair case opposite the door.  
  
On the second floor, he was confronted with another corridor stretching away to the left and right. Right in front of him however was another set of oak doors. Tilin opened one of the doors and allowed Harry to pass through into another grand, spacious room except the roof was not nearly as high up. One other difference was that he stepped out onto what could possibly be some sort of ballroom that extended out to the right, whilst a little way to the left was a wall with another set of doors. Tilin led the way over to these and into another grand room that was lit by candles in the main, and had more tapestries and paintings. The main feature of this room was a grand, long table with high backed chairs, the one at the head of the table was intricately carved with dragons and leprechauns. He was led to this chair and he sat down. Immediately to his right was Snape who sat back, arms folded, as he watched the young heir.  
  
"So Potter. What have you found to amuse yourself for the morning?" Snape smirked.  
  
"The library." Harry grinned back around the goblet of pumpkin juice that had appeared as he'd sat down. "It's rather impressive."  
  
After a sumptuous lunch put up by the catering elves, Snape inquired about the afternoon's activities.  
  
"I believe I need to take care of some paperwork."  
  
"Is my presence required?"  
  
"Nay, Mr Snape." Tilin spoke on behalf of Harry.  
  
"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a look at this library myself." Snape quickly strode from the room quickly followed by the house elf, Math.  
  
Harry soon finished up too and made his way through the ballroom and back into the corridor. Tilin led him down to the left through the corridor, decorated with more paintings and tapestries. This is a little odd. Harry thought, there's nowhere near as many paintings and tapestries at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry decided to enquire.  
  
"Perhaps that will be answered when you see the maps." Tilin answered slyly, a small smirk on his face as he looked back up to Harry.  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow as he followed Tilin through a door he held open. Inside was another earth toned room, except it was more clustered. The room had another fire roaring in the grate and had another lounge setting set before it. There was only one window in this room that looked straight out over the forest. The feature of the room was the large oak table with another high-backed chair with the same dragon and leprechaun carvings. Set around the walls this time was bookshelves.  
  
"This be the drawing room, where all the business and manor affairs are reviewed." Harry was led over to the chair where Tilin jumped up on top of the table and proceeded to present Harry with various documents. Harry was put through a crash course on the Potter family business dealings, which thoroughly bored the young heir. Lastly they came to the house keeping matters and Harry was finally presented with the maps.  
  
"This is the map for Poulnabrone castle. As you can see, we're in the drawing room." Tilin pointed to the dot that bore his name. Glancing around the map that was incredibly similar to the Marauder's Map (considering one of the Marauder's probably once lived here) he found the dot bearing the name of S.Snape, still sitting in the library. Still looking, his eyes drifted to the foyer, where a new dot had just appeared, labelled D.Malfoy.  
  
"What's Malfoy doing here?"  
  
"Tilin will find out. Should I bring him here?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said distractedly as he continued to watch Malfoy's dot. Ten minutes later, Harry quickly made himself busy as Tilin led the young Malfoy into the room.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Master." Tilin announced, as Harry looked up.  
  
"So Potter. You're not just famous, but incredibly rich too." Draco casually strolled in and made himself comfortable in a chair on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"What brings you here, Malfoy?" Harry looked bored as he sat back in his chair.  
  
"Do you know how impossible your owl is? It took the house elves days to get her down, let alone getting the letter off her!" Draco ignored the question.  
  
"Then you should have seen the look on her face when I told her who to send it to." Harry smirked. "Now. Why are you here?"  
  
"Chill, Potter. Just came to welcome you to Ireland."  
  
"What's with you and being civil all of a sudden?"  
  
"Spoke to Snape again-"  
  
"I'll kill him." Harry muttered vehemently.  
  
"-And he said that I might be interested in getting to know you."  
  
"What did he tell you exactly?"  
  
"I've a new house mate, which will be a relief from the usual idiots of my house. Also that we could definitely help each other this year."  
  
"Is that so?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. It is."  
  
"So what are you planning?"  
  
"Shall we try again?" Harry just looked at him. Malfoy stood and held out his hand. After a few more minutes, Harry stood too and took the pale hand in his own. "Good. Now then; what's happened to you?"  
  
"Aren't we nosy!" Harry smirked at him. "Well, I got to King's Cross Station at the end of last term to find my Uncle Vernon, the muggle I used to live with, telling me that they're moving and not taking me with them. I owled Dumbledore and I stayed Hogwarts for a few weeks. Then one day I get pulled into his office to tell me that I have Grandparents. Few days later I found out, via a newspaper, that they'd died and left me as their heir. Now I'm here with Snape."  
  
"And what's with the sudden intelligence increase?"  
  
"I was able to work in good conditions. No Ron. No you. No Dursleys."  
  
"I'm offended!"  
  
"That's nice." Harry showed he didn't care.  
  
Draco smirked. "Yes, well I guess so. As at the end of last term, we weren't at our current agreement." Harry only nodded. "So, what subjects are you taking then?"  
  
"The usual advanced ones: transfiguration, potions, charms, but I've dropped divination for arithmancy. And I've been thinking about ancient runes. And talking to Snape about taking Occlumency again."  
  
"So you're planning on being busy this year. Thought about Quidditch?"  
  
"No actually. Now that I'm in Slytherin I guess I'm not on a team."  
  
"Cos you're not doing me out of the spot!"  
  
"Well. Maybe I can train with you. You definitely need the help." Harry smirked.  
  
"Shut it!" Draco glared back.  
  
"What about you? What are you taking?"  
  
"Same, though not the Occlumency. I'm not the one with the sideshow freak in my head."  
  
"Aren't we the lucky one!" Harry shot back.  
  
"No, he just pops in for coffee and cake."  
  
"Nasty."  
  
"You're telling me. No Potter. I have no wish to be a Death Eater."  
  
"We'll, I'll be able to sleep easy tonight! That's one less friend I'll have to kill."  
  
"Which friend are you killing?"  
  
"One Ronald Weasley. He's being an insufferable prick again. According to Hermione, he's again jealous because of my new inheritance. The latest news is that I have been told to stay away from Hermione."  
  
"How petty of him." Draco scowled.  
  
"That's exactly what Snape said."  
  
"Well its true. And he's the one that has been dragging your marks down?"  
  
"Yeah. Him always interrupting me, both when teachers go through it and when I'm doing homework. Always going on about something incredibly petty and asking stupid questions. Then I had to watch out for you, being the evil mastermind that you are, and always trying to distract."  
  
"I'm flattered," Draco held a hand over his heart. "I tried my best."  
  
Harry glared. "So what is to happen this year?"  
  
"We'll be in seventh year."  
  
"No shit." Sherlock Harry was tempted to add, but he doubted the blond would understand.  
  
"We'll I suggest that we work together."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Draco gave a wide smirk. "Where is Snape?"  
  
"Library."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
They stood and made their way to the door, then followed Tilin through the corridors, finally arriving into the grand domed room. Snape looked up from his position at one of the tables, surrounded in books and parchment.  
  
Draco was still staring up and around the grand four-story library. "Incredible."  
  
"I thought the same when I first saw it."  
  
"I'm staying with you." Draco said eager to get into the endless tomes of knowledge.  
  
"And just how do you believe you will convince your father to allow you to stay with young Mr Potter?"  
  
"I can say I'm staying with you, Uncle Sev." Draco said, his eyes never straying from the books.  
  
"Perhaps." Snape returned to his books.  
  
"Shall we have a slumber party?" Harry did an excellent impression of Lavender from Gryffindor.  
  
Draco looked at him incredulously. "Pardon?"  
  
"Joking Drake. I'm joking. Do you mean to say I have to educate you?"  
  
"No. I think it's the other way around. It would seem I will have to purge you of your Gryffindor tendencies, and Gryffindor humour."  
  
"Oh, I do look forward to that!" Harry smirked back. 


	4. Before the Storm

Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 4 – Before the Storm  
  
Draco left soon after, once Harry had distracted Draco long enough to get him away from the library. However he left with a determination to return.  
  
"Anything to get away from his father and the fruitcake, Voldemort." He'd said, but Harry's interest had been piqued. There was something more to Draco that he'd not picked up on yet. Perhaps when he returned.  
  
Once the housekeeping matters had been taken care of, Harry had taken to exploring the castle in the afternoons with the help of the map of Poulnabrone, whilst the mornings were spent in the library with Snape. This became their routine as the week passed.  
  
The second week's stay at Poulnabrone Castle was slightly more eventful; as there were numerous visits from businessmen the Potter family was associated with. Of course, Professor Snape had to be present for these dealings, seeing as Harry was still underage, which slightly irritated the Potions Master. Luckily these meetings were dealt with swiftly and Snape was able to return to his research all the faster. What surprised him however was that Harry seemed to know what he was doing, which also greatly impressed the businessmen. This boy was shaping up to be a piece of work indeed. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
In the third week, Harry got word from Draco that he'd be staying for a time, so that would prove to be interesting. Harry also now took to exploring the extensive gardens, however he was saddened to discover that there was no Quidditch pitch.  
  
The biggest surprise of the week however was the not so pleasant visit from Albus Dumbledore. He'd arrived just after lunch on the Thursday and Harry had shown him the castle, the tense atmosphere following them throughout the halls. Snape had then joined them for an afternoon tea in which the silence only intensified. Dumbledore asked various questions on how he was adjusting, and Harry had given short answers. Dumbledore hadn't stayed much longer, and left promising to return before the start of term.  
  
At the beginning of the new week, Draco arrived followed by a couple of house elves that carried his trunk and other belongings. He was directed up to the guest rooms in the right wing, near Snape's, and they then proceeded straight to the library.  
  
"Didn't take you long." Snape smirked as Draco entered.  
  
"I see you still haven't left." Draco commented as he made his way to the nearest shelf.  
  
"Well, it looks like we'll all be a little busy then, with our own research." Harry commented from the floor above them.  
  
"Why? What are you doing?"  
  
"Researching defensive and offensive charms."  
  
"Pray tell, why?" Snape yelled back, as Draco took his eyes away from his own searching to hear the response.  
  
"Take a guess." Harry sounded distracted and slightly muffled.  
  
"Of course. Your ceaseless struggle against the Dark Lord. How is that going?" Snape drawled at Harry as he came back down the stairs with his own pile of books.  
  
"Actually, there's a lot of new books up there that aren't at Hogwarts. And a lot of new information."  
  
"You sure you aren't getting into Dark Arts?"  
  
"Yes Sev." Harry sighed as he flopped down at the table, dumping the pile of books.  
  
"Since when have we become so informal?" Draco commented at the easy manner with which the two once enemies conversed.  
  
"Mr Potter and I came to an agreement, much like yourselves, back at Hogwarts."  
  
"Then of course we've been living together for a month." Harry commented, already absorbed in his books.  
  
"And I'd prefer you not to spread this information." Snape glared, but Harry ignored it, seemingly immune.  
  
"How about you Mr Malfoy. What has caught your interest?" Harry glanced up from the book.  
  
"What has this library got to offer?  
  
"Potions and transfiguration on this floor, charms on the first, various magic topics on the second, and muggle topics on the third." Harry unconsciously started reading again before catching himself and looking up again.  
  
"Well. I might check out the Transfiguration section, I could really use a pick up in that subject." Draco made his way over and picked up a few books and started reading.  
  
Lunch came and went, with Tilin asking if they wanted to eat, but was quickly told no as everyone was too immersed in their reading. They nearly missed dinner as well, but Tilin wouldn't have any of it, and so forced the three men away from their books and placed a sandwich before each of them.  
  
It was only at the third to last week of the holidays that they really spoke to each other. After another visit from Dumbledore, they had been reminded that their final year was to start soon, and also that Professor Snape would need to return to Hogwarts soon. Snape himself had said it was unnecessary as he'd already done organising the year's syllabus and would only need to go back to settle back in before start of term.  
  
This worked well enough, because only a few days from the beginning of term, it would be Harry's 18th birthday (though nothing was said of the fact), meaning he would no longer need a guardian. And so it was that the next week, the Hogwarts letters arrived, along with a little silver badge for Harry. Harry had just chucked the Head Boy badge in the drawer.  
  
"Dumbledore, sucking up again. Then again, I might have something to do now I don't have quidditch."  
  
The three Slytherins made their trip to Diagon Alley earlier than most. This meant that only perhaps a Ravenclaw third year saw the trio. Harry got the shock of his life when they went to Gringotts. After taking a trip down to his vault, they proceeded to one of the Potter Family vaults. It turned out to be one of the bigger, high security vaults with dragons guarding it. Inside was more galleons than he'd thought possible to congregate in the one room. Even Malfoy had raised both eyebrows, but otherwise said nothing.  
  
At lunchtime that day, they sat outside the ice cream shop, though Snape was clearly not happy and had decided to glare at all passers-by. It was then that Draco brought the subject up.  
  
"Potter, where did you get those hideous clothes?" He picked up the sleeve of Harry's shirt and looked at it disdainfully.  
  
"I don't shop, Malfoy."  
  
"Ohhhh, you do now. You're the heir to the Potter's, richest, most powerful family of Europe and you wear five year old hand me downs that are seven times too big." Draco turned from Harry and said to Sev, "Uncle Sev, I need to take Harry shopping. Can we meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in a few hours?"  
  
"You have three hours." And Snape happily stalked off down the alley.  
  
"Now, Mr Potter. Let's go!"  
  
"I hate you, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Yep! Come on Haz, in here!" Draco dragged him into Madame Malkins to begin their expedition.  
  
"Haz, now?"  
  
"You call me Drake." Draco said in his own defence, as he perused the different fabrics around the room.  
  
"Mister Malfoy. How may I help you?" Madame Malkin herself came over to serve them.  
  
"Mister Potter needs new robes." Draco continued to look as Harry stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, I'm glad someone responsible has finally taken charge of the young man's fashion. I must say Mr Weasley was never much help, and Miss Granger was even worse." She said exasperated, before she and Draco had taken off around the store and proceeded to shop for Harry.  
  
Harry just took a seat by the door and waited for the two to return. However, they came back prosperous, much to Harry's dismay, since he was ordered up onto a stool where Madame Malkin proceeded to dress Harry in the various coloured robes with a simple flick of her wand.  
  
Fifteen minutes and a few galleons later, the two left Madame Malkins in search of other clothing stores. "Merlin, there is no other clothing stores. And I have no desire to go into muggle London at present." Draco finally realised that Diagon Alley dealt with formal wizard wear only.  
  
"Drake, how bout when we get back to Poulnabrone, you can try your transfiguration skills."  
  
"Yes, that might have to do. However tomorrow I do believe I will have to take you to a tailor. Get some decent clothes, now that the robes department has been adjusted." Draco was pensive until he turned back to Harry. "But what about that hair?"  
  
"Merlin, what's next?" he muttered, rolling his eyes. "NO GEL!"  
  
Draco pulled them to a Hair Salon, where the lady attempted to style Harry's hair. In the end, Harry was convinced to use some gel, as his hair was now short enough to be spiked, allowing all in the world to see his scar. Although it slightly irritated him at first, soon he thought it incredibly hilarious to see the crowds around him part, instantly recognising him for who he was, who he'd just become, and who he was with.  
  
They arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron half an hour early, where they sat down and ordered a drink while they waited for Snape.  
  
"Aren't we a little young for Firewhisky, Mr Malfoy?" Harry spoke above his own drink.  
  
"So that's why you're drinking Scotch?"  
  
Harry didn't have an answer, so merely took a sip of his drink.  
  
"How did you survive you're first shopping experience?" Professor Snape questioned as he joined to two.  
  
"I survived?" Harry put on a fake surprised face.  
  
"I wonder if there's any potions to improve your brain, Mr Potter."  
  
"I severely doubt that, Professor. He's been in Gryffindor too long." Draco seemed to think it was a lost cause, he turned to look up to survey the recently returned Potions Master.  
  
"Says he who said my essay was better than Hermione's and offered an extra credit assignment." Harry put to Snape.  
  
"I thought I told you not to spread that!" The Potions Master put on his greatest and most deadly Snape Glare of Death.  
  
"Oopps. Too late." Harry smirked back.  
  
"Shall we return to Poulnabrone?" He said tersely, bat robes flaring out as he turned and stalked out of the bar.  
  
"Shall we?" Draco stood and offered his arm to Harry  
  
"Such the gentleman." Harry poked him in the side and stood of his own accord. Draco glared back, hitting him upside the head at which Harry returned the favour.  
  
"OI! Watch the hair!!" Draco yelled back, punching Harry in the arm.  
  
Harry had just pulled his arm back ready to return the favour when Snape grabbed both their collars. "Not now, boys."  
  
"Come on princess," Harry took off towards the Apparition room in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"PRINCESS!?!?!?! Oooohhh, you're so going to die for that!" Draco stormed after him, with Snape trailing behind, shaking his head he pulled out the portkey whilst muttering, "Like a bloody married couple!" then blanched. This got the Potions Master thinking. Perhaps a little observation was in order until the young blonde left.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
It was at the beginning of the last week of holidays that the young Malfoy had to return home. Snape had watched carefully over that week and how the two reacted to each other. There had been small instances where they'd bicker about stupid things and often resorted to physical means of argumentation, which was rather curious.  
  
A nightmare he'd not yet thought of occurred one night where Harry allowed Draco to transfigure some of his existing clothes into something more acceptable. However, at the last minute they remembered that magic was not allowed outside Hogwarts whilst they were underage. Hence they'd dragged him into doing the transfigurations himself. Not a pleasant evening, seeing as Draco had chosen a lot of leather and form fitting wear. Whilst the clothes proved to suit him very well, the professor wondered also at the sudden exit of the blonde.  
  
But it wasn't until the early morning of the day Draco was to leave that the biggest scene played out. Draco had packed his belongings and house elves had brought them down to the foyer. He'd said farewell to his uncle with a hug. When he turned to Harry, both had seemed awkward, not knowing what to do. In the end, they had hugged, but he'd heard Harry mutter in his ear, "Are you happy to see me, Drake?"  
  
After they'd broken, Draco had said back, "Shut it Haz. It's too early in the morning," thinking that'd cover it. The most curious thing of all was that Draco had blushed. Not enough to be recognised by the average wizard, but his uncle of eighteen years saw it. And Harry had just smiled back. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
EverWinter 


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 5 – Back To Hogwarts  
  
The last week before term was a lot quieter than previous weeks, and it almost seemed that Harry had turned rather depressed. However, as Snape didn't really know Harry that well, he couldn't really judge what could be considered a depressed Harry Potter.  
  
Harry kept to the library for the most part, as he continued his own research in charms, and the new subjects he was to begin that school year. Late in the week with Harry's birthday, Snape had taken him down to London where he'd taken his apparition test and passed with flying colours. Little did they know he'd been able to apparate for a while, along with a few other little tricks he preferred most people not to know about.  
  
This of course left Snape to leave for Hogwarts with just the weekend left before school, meaning Harry was alone with the house elves. This time however, Harry took to do a little brush up on his magic.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Harry apparated to Kings Cross Station as Tilin brought his trunk and set in on a trolley before wishing him a good year. Harry nodded as the elf left then took over the trolley as he strolled down the platform.  
  
"HARRY!!" A female voice yelled down the platform, followed by a bushy haired Gryffindor bolting down the platform alongside the train.  
  
"Hey," Harry sounded neither here nor there.  
  
"How come I didn't here from you all summer?" She gave him a fierce hug.  
  
"Why don't you ask Ron?" Harry said tersely.  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"Mr Weasley has warned me against you, now that I've inherited." Harry explained. "In fact why don't you see for yourself?" He pointed over her shoulder where he saw Ron storming over from the barrier.  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
"Hermione! Get away from that prick." Ron yelled before he'd even gotten within twenty metres of them.  
  
"Ron. What's wrong with you? Last term you were fine."  
  
"That was before HE became Master Potter, heir or fame and fortune. He's probably already snobbed us off for Malfoy!" Ron sneered.  
  
"See, 'Mione. Now you know why I didn't write."  
  
"Let's go 'Mione." Ron grabbed Hermione's arm as he arrived and attempted to drag her away.  
  
"No Ron."  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione. Just remember I do love you, no matter what happens." Harry gave her another hug, as she allowed herself to be dragged away.  
  
"Harry, what do you mean? Harry?" She yelled back along the platform, until the Weasleys enveloped her again.  
  
Turning back around, Harry saw another student he'd come to know rather well.  
  
"Hey HAZ! How's it goin?" Draco came up to Harry and they high-fived each other.  
  
"How was your last week?"  
  
"Apart form another tea party." Harry caught the insinuation behind these words, "Not too bad."  
  
"And were you invited to join their tea party?"  
  
"Thank Merlin NO!"  
  
Theirs seemed to be a jovial reunion, which caused all heads to turn, considering at the end of last term, they'd been enemies.  
  
"Shall we?" Draco motioned to a compartment.  
  
"Shall we, Princess?" Harry poked him in the side again.  
  
"Heroes first."  
  
"NO. I insist. Princess's first."  
  
They jumped into the compartment, stowing their trunks aboard; the platform deathly silent.  
  
"That went rather well." Draco commented as they sat down laughing.  
  
"You think? I thought it was bloody hilarious." Draco sat back with his legs propped up on the seat next to Draco.  
  
"So. How was your last week?"  
  
"Boring. Sev took me to get my apparation licence on Thursday."  
  
"When was your birthday?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
"On the 31st."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I gotta get you something for your birthday."  
  
"Don't worry bout it Drake."  
  
"Leave it." Draco held his hand out to stop Harry refusing him.  
  
Harry harrumphed. Sitting back for a while, the train soon took off. Soon enough the lunch trolley came past and the two seventh years took a couple of chocolate frogs each.  
  
After a lot of worthless banter, Harry had to ask, "Where's dumb and dumber?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco laughed at the tittle, "Gave them the year off. Nah, they're in another compartment probably. Which is definitely a relief."  
  
"I bet. Do I-"  
  
"Don't worry. I've told them to bugger off this year. To tell you the truth, they're probably the ones that were dragging me down. Along with other distractions." Draco murmured the part, but which was still caught by Harry.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You. I had to keep up the torture."  
  
"Really. Is that the reason?"  
  
"Yeah. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Nothing, Princess, nothing."  
  
"I guess we'd better get into uniform. Don't you have to make rounds, Mr Hero Head Boy?" Draco stood to go to his trunk.  
  
"Probably." Harry made no show of moving.  
  
"Move Hero. Hogwarts robes, now!" Draco ordered and Harry made a pout.  
  
Draco had to sit down again, his legs nearly gave out on him. "Come on Harry. You have to do your duties." Draco made to whine.  
  
"Oh alright, Princess." Harry stood and stretched up to get his trunk, but distinctly heard Draco's breath catch. interesting.  
  
With a quick spell, Harry was dressed in the usual pants and shirt. As he pulled out his tie, he sat down as he looked at it.  
  
"Wrong colours." Draco stated the obvious as he took a seat opposite Harry, knees touching.  
  
"I know." Harry closed his eyes, the thought in his mind to change the colours to Slytherin's. Opening them again, it was done.  
  
"Harry, that was wandless magic."  
  
"I know, Princess Obvious." Harry quietly tied the tie around his neck and got his Hogwarts robes out. Draco took them out of his hands and closed his own eyes a moment, with another thought it had the Slytherin badge. Draco handed the robes back, shrugging his shoulders at Harry's unspoken question.  
  
"I trust you to keep it a secret, seeing as you keep your own a secret."  
  
"Not even Herm, or Ron or even Dumbledore know about it." Harry confessed, digging through his belongings, he brought out the badge and reluctantly fastened it on. Wand now inside his robes, he stood in front of Draco for his opinion.  
  
"Nice. Very nice indeed."  
  
With a knock on the door, it opened wide to allow Hermione in. With a quick look to the new colours, she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Remember Hermione." He rubbed her arm affectionately. "Lets go do rounds. Seeya Drake."  
  
He left a fuming Draco back in the compartment and followed Hermione down the train. She pulled open another compartment and walked in, closing it behind her. Luckily it was empty.  
  
"What happened Harry?"  
  
"Where do you want me to start?" Harry slumped into a seat.  
  
"What happened at the end of last term?" she sat opposite him, taking his hand in her own.  
  
"Dursley's moved, so I had to stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told me about the inheritance, and a few days later they died. On the day I was to leave, I got there early and for reasons unknown, tried the Sorting Hat again. It resorted me to Slytherin."  
  
"Where'd Draco come into this?"  
  
"When I was at Hogwarts, Snape suggested that we get to know each other, and he wrote a letter. We wrote a few letters to each other, and when I got to Poulnabrone, Draco visited one day. We've been getting along really well since."  
  
"And what about all the taunts and fights for the last six years?" she was having a little trouble keeping her anger under control.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm still trying to work everything out. There's some big secret I'm missing at the moment about him. I'm working on it, but it's going slow." Harry seemed exasperated as he slumped back into the seat.  
  
Hermione's gaze softened at his obvious confusion. "If it helps, I did notice something on the way out. He got awfully peeved when you were affectionate with me."  
  
"Do you . . . . . think . . . .he's jealous?"  
  
"It's an answer for the past six years. He was trying to get your attention."  
  
"And he was saying that I always used to distract him in class."  
  
"That may be it." Hermione sat back in the chair and regarded the former Gryffindor, as he tried to assimilate all this new information.  
  
"Lets do rounds." Harry stood up and went back out into the corridor.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Three quarter's of an hour later, Harry returned to Draco's compartment, sitting opposite him with a new frame of mind.  
  
"You right, Draco?" He questioned the boy staring out the window,  
  
"Yeah." Draco didn't look away.  
  
"Hey," Harry manually turned Draco's face from the window, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, Hero. Anything happen on rounds?"  
  
"A lot of weird looks."  
  
"How boring." Draco seemed to liven up slowly.  
  
"Yeah well, I guess we'll see the reaction en mass, when we get to Hogwarts."  
  
Draco laughed maniacally, and Harry just smirked.  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence, and finally they arrived to the darkened grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Draco had a carriage to themselves as it trundled up the long driveway up to the castle.  
  
"You ready for this?" Draco enquired as they stepped out on to the stairs, up into the foyer before the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah. Let's to this."  
  
Harry and Draco strode into the Great Hall together, side-by-side and made their way to the Slytherin table. Students from all tables watched curiously as they sat together and soon the noise of chatter was unbearably loud. When all the students were seated, Dumbledore motioned for silence and McGonagall led the first years into the hall before the sorting hat.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, each house had gained several new students, and Dumbledore had stood to make his speech; the sad look still hadn't left his eyes.  
  
"As you may have already noticed, Mr Harry Potter has been resorted into Slytherin. This took place during the holidays. Might I also announce that this year's Head Boy is Mr Potter, and that the Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
The students politely clapped before the feast was set before them.  
  
"What happen Potter?" Millicent spoke first at the Slytherin table.  
  
"When I went to see Dumbledore, I got there early and he wasn't there. I just put the hat on again and it put me in Slytherin. Dumbledore heard and so I was transferred."  
  
"Well, Draco seems to have accepted you. We'll see if we can do the same."  
  
"Thanks." Harry took a swallow of the pumpkin juice in front of him. The meal progressed almost like normal, as everyone chatted about the holidays. What surprised him, was that most seemed to hold very little regard for Voldemort. They thought he was just a cracked up old idiot.  
  
When dessert came, he couldn't stand it anymore, and he had to look over to the Gryffindor table. Directly in his line of vision, was one Ronald Weasley glaring daggers at him. The other Gryffindor's tried to distract him, but he held his glare at Harry.  
  
"Harry. Don't worry bout him. He can't have been that great a friend seeing as he's turned on you. It seems Hermione understands."  
  
"No, Ron's just stupid." Harry sighed.  
  
"I could have told you that!" Blaise piped up from his ice cream.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, which only made Ron's glare intensify. Soon enough dessert was over too, and Dumbledore had conducted his annual speech about the rules. This year's defence teacher was quite a young woman named Aneesah Willow. She seemed too young to have been a teacher long, and she had big black glasses and seemed to drop an awful lot of things. But at least she seemed nice enough.  
  
Once the feast was over, Draco led Harry to the Slytherin common room. The new password, tempus fugit, was given and they entered the leather and snake filled rooms. Draco and Blaise showed Harry around until Professor Snape arrived.  
  
"Mr Potter?" Snape took Harry out into the corridor for a private word. "How is Slytherin treating you?"  
  
"Rather well actually."  
  
"Well, I came to give you some notes about your duties as Head Boy and also to show you to your room." Harry was led a little way down the corridor to an ornate Celtic tapestry. "You can choose your own password."  
  
"Umm. How about, umm. Princess Obvious." Harry thought off the top of his head.  
  
"I won't ask." Snape shook his head as the tapestry was pulled up to the side as if by an invisible rope, to reveal an oak door. Turning the handle, Harry was presented with a cosy room with a roaring fire. The furniture was made of more oak, whilst all the coverings and other materials were all of a dark forest green.  
  
"Nice," Harry commented as he noticed his trunk already placed at the end of the big four-poster bed.  
  
"Well then, Harry. Read this tonight. If you have any questions, not just about Slytherin or Head Boy duties, you know where my room is."  
  
"Thanks, Professor."  
  
"Well. I do believe I've been civil enough for one night. I'll be out terrorizing students if you need me." He swept out the room with a maniacal smirk on his face, bat robes flying behind him.  
  
Taking a little exploration around the room, Harry discovered the room to be quite similar to his own except nowhere near as large, and there was only a small table against one of the walls. There was also another door, which Harry followed, to find that it led to one of the corridors of Slytherin dormitories.  
  
Coming down the stairs, he surprised Draco, as he seemed to appear out of nowhere, taking a seat and propping his feet up in Draco's lap.  
  
"Comfy Master Potter?" Draco sneered, but had a light in his eyes that showed his laughter.  
  
Harry nodded as he leant back.  
  
"How bout you show me this room of yours." He picked up Harry's feet and dropped them on the ground, grabbing one of his arms and dragged him to his feet.  
  
"Keep your shirt on!" He led Draco out into the corridor and down to the tapestry. "Princess Obvious." He spoke the password at which Draco punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"You should have seen Sev's face then." Harry grinned as Draco growled.  
  
Walking inside, Draco looked around for himself before making himself comfy. "How do you like Slytherin?"  
  
"Not too bad really."  
  
"We're not all evil, hey."  
  
"I noticed there weren't many all that fond of Voldemort." Harry commented as he sat on his new bed.  
  
"We're not stupid either. He's a power hungry idiot who thinks he's still got power to destroy you and take over the world."  
  
"But he's persistent if anything."  
  
"Another blunder."  
  
"Yeah I guess." By this time Draco had joined Harry on the bed as they talked.  
  
They turned silent as they both thought about Voldemort. A few minutes later, Draco stood quickly.  
  
"Erm, I'd better go." He said quickly as he made his way to the door.  
  
"Sure, Drake. But go this way. It'll take you back to the dormitories."  
  
"Thanks, Haz. I'll see you in the morning?" Draco seemed uncharacteristically nervous.  
  
"Yeah. Night."  
  
Draco quickly disappeared down the little tunnel that led to Slytherin. Harry closed the door and made his way to the en suite bathroom to conduct his nightly ritual before going to bed; he'd think about Draco's behaviour latter.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
The next morning, Harry forwent his usual morning run in favour of a bit of a sleep-in. But it seemed he over slept a little as he was woken by a fully clothed Draco who looked a tad flustered.  
  
"I'm up Dray." Harry muttered as he got out of bed, clad only in a pair of black boxers. Seeing as really, Harry was still half asleep, he didn't really notice the way Draco nearly drooled over his nearly naked, six-foot body.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry was dressed and ready to face their first day of seventh year. Strolling down the corridors, they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Soon enough the timetables arrived, they smirked at each other as they found they had identical timetables except for Wednesday nights when he had a prefect meeting which was followed by occulmency with Professor Snape.  
  
Quickly eating a couple of pieces of toast, they're usual breakfast since when they were at Poulnabrone, they made their way to their first class: Potions with the Gryffindor's.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
hehehe  
  
EverWinter 


	6. Potions With The Gryffindors

Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 6 – Potions With The Gryffindors  
  
The two Slytherin's were the first to arrive in Professor Snape's potions labs, and Draco led the way to his usual seat as Harry took the seat next to him on the end. In the next five minutes, the rest of the class filed in, students from all four houses so there would be a sufficient numbers in the class. Harry watched as the seventh years took whatever seats were available, preferably close to the door. Somewhere along the line, Ron and Hermione had arrived and managed to secure they're usual seats, not without glaring at Harry all the way.  
  
Soon enough, Professor Snape arrived in his usual fashion of robes billowing behind him, as the door slammed behind him. Stalking to the head of the room, he turned to survey the students seated as far away from him as possible, bar Harry and Draco.  
  
"My dear seventh years," Snape began in his silky sarcastic voice, "welcome to Mixed Advanced Potions. Do not expect this year to be easy. You will have more work than your first and second years combined. For anyone interested, there is an incredibly simple potion I will allow you to brew yourselves, and NO-ONE is to inform Mr Longbottom. On page 32 of your text books is a potion for muscle cramps, specialising in hand cramps. Keep this in mind." Snape had taken to strolling around the room, passing between tables as he spoke.  
  
Harry barely refrained from laughter, as he watched the man he'd spent summer with frighten the students into shock of what they'd expect of the year to come. With a quick glance, he also noticed that Draco was smirking, but his eyes showed his laughter.  
  
"We will be starting the year with a course on medical potions. The first is to be an allergy potion. Ingredients are at the front. Instructions are in your books. Page 59." Snape strode to the front of the room, but stopped at Harry.  
  
"Mr Potter." Snape said quietly at his level. "Mr Malfoy is going to behave himself. Ignore Mr Weasley, and I'm going to be terrorizing the Hufflepuffs at the back. Now show me how good you are." He looked to Draco. "Draco, sit this one out. Work on your extra credit."  
  
"Yes Sir." Both Slytherins said as Harry set up his cauldron and Draco got his notes and ink out of his bag, the professor returning to stalking the tables at the back of the room.  
  
The class talked at a moderate level, as Harry got to work preparing the ingredients. He zoned out for a while, complete focus on the potion, until he had to stir it seven times anti-clockwise, then seven times clockwise, this process repeated 3 times. His attention lifted and he listened to the goings of the class room, and the scratchings of Draco's quill.  
  
"HEY POTTER! LONELY AT THE TOP OF THE LADDER?" Ron yelled across the room to Harry.  
  
Harry clenched his ladle, the only sign that he'd heard the comment. Draco however slammed his quill down and turned to Ron.  
  
"What is it now Weasley? Jealous that Harry's got money and you don't? How very petty of you!" Draco called back. In the mean time Snape had made his way to tower over the youngest male Weasley.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor and detention, Mr Weasley. Truly petty indeed." Snape sneered before making his way around the room again.  
  
Hermione however had given him the cold shoulder, refusing to talk to him unless to tell him something to do with the potion.  
  
"But 'Mione. He turned on us." Ron whined as he tried to get her to talk to him.  
  
"Not of his own choice, Ronald Weasley. Put the pixie wings in." She retorted.  
  
Harry had to smirk as he considered the three people in the room that defended him, three people that cared about him. His thoughts were interrupted however when he'd finished the stirring and now had to add the next ingredients.  
  
With ten minutes remaining of the lesson, Snape announced that he'd be making final inspections of the potions, and that everyone was to take a labelled sample of their potion and hand it up on his desk.  
  
Soon enough, the Potions Professor had made his way to Harry's cauldron.  
  
"Absolutely perfect, Potter." Snape told him in a quiet voice, taking the ladle and inspecting the texture and consistency. "Better than any I've seen in my time at Hogwarts. 10 points." He patted Harry's shoulder as he moved on, and Harry bottled a sample of the potion for marks. Draco paused from his own work to have a look at Harry's potion.  
  
"Merlin, Harry. Well done! It took me three tries to get it satisfactory to Uncle Sev's standards." Draco squeezed Harry's arm as he looked in wonder.  
  
Harry and Draco started to pack up their stuff when Snape spoke across the room. "Potter. Don't dispose of you're potion just yet." Before the professor turned to Hermione and Ron's potion.  
  
"It would seem Miss Granger has lapsed in her eternal vigilance. Tell me, Mr Weasley. How times did you stir this?  
  
"Th-"  
  
"And how many ounces of nettles did you add?  
  
"I-"  
  
"30 points from Gryffindor! Why do you persist in trying my patience? Why are you even in this class?" Snape said exasperatedly as he moved on to the next pair. Hermione seemed to be having trouble restraining Ron as he had turned a darker red than his hair and was attempting to leap over the desk to get at Snape.  
  
Harry and Draco smirked at each other as they packed up their stuff except for the potion then sat back as they waited for class to finish.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, a moment please. CLASS DISMISSED." Snape called and the class was quickly escaping out the door. As soon as Hermione and Ron had made it out into the corridor, Hermione had exploded in a mass of verbal and physical abuse at Ron which echoed down the halls.  
  
The three men remaining in the room smirked as they looked to each other before Snape started.  
  
"I must say Potter that that was excellent work you showed today! Keep this up and I believe that you'll be able to pass this subject with full marks. Draco, I'll take your mark from the last time you brewed the potion. Is that alright?" Receiving a nod, Snape continued, "Now the potion. Do you mind if I bottle it for Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Sure. Of course." Harry tried not to laugh as he considered the about face Snape had done in regard to his potions skills.  
  
"Good." With a flick of his wand, the potion now sat in a large bottle on Snape's desk, the cauldron empty. "Now, off to your next lesson." Snape dismissed them and Harry cleaned up the cauldron and quickly left with Draco to go to Advanced DADA.  
  
Soon they arrived in their usual DADA class room, this time it was rather bare, and held only a whole load of books on the shelves and teachers table. Already Harry felt that he'd again be disappointed by their teacher.  
  
Grim face set, Harry sat down and pulled out some paper and his quill and ink. Draco looked at him curiously.  
  
"Take a look Drake. Books everywhere. No sign of dark arts at all. I think we'll be doing a lot more theory this year." Harry sighed. Draco took a look around for himself and found that what Harry said was true, and reluctantly got his own parchment and writing implements out.  
  
Soon enough, with a clatter that echoed up the corridor, Professor Aneesah Willow stumbled into the room, dropping a book or three as well as some parchment as she tried to quickly get to the front of the room and start the lesson.  
  
"Erm, Seventh Years. Uhhhh..." she stuttered as she looked at all the expectant faces from Gryffindor and Slytherin. "Ummm," she looked at a loss of what to do next. "I'm, ahh, Professor Willow. And welcome to Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts." She seemed like she was on a roll, until she finished that sentence, almost fearful until she laid eyes on raven spiked hair and a lightening bolt shaped scar.  
  
Harry tensed as he noticed she was looking straight at his scar. Please no, please no, please no.  
  
"OH MY GOD! You're like. . . . you're HARRY POTTER! OH MY GOD, LIKE, I'M TEACHING HARRY POTTER!" Professor Willow started squealing as she continued on in her rambling.  
  
Harry however had allowed his head to hit the table with a dull but audible thunk. "Oh crap," he muttered into the table.  
  
"It's okay, hero. It'll be okay." Draco patted his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god, like I know everything about you. Its like" she drew in a raspy breath, "I can't believe you're here, like," she drew in another raspy breath, "Oh my g-." She suddenly bent over and started hyperventilating. Harry just groaned.  
  
A few minutes later he looked up again to see her take a glance in his direction before she quickly ran out of the room, still hyperventilating.  
  
"For Merlin's sake. This is ridiculous." Harry covered his face with his hands as Draco quietly laughed.  
  
"HEY POTTER! ANOTHER FAN CLUB MEMBER. I GUESS YOU DON'T NEED TO BRUSH UP ON YOUR AUTOGRAPH SKILLS? BEEN KEEPING IT UP JUST IN CASE?" Ron yelled across the room.  
  
"SO YOU COULD SELL THEM WEASLEY?" Draco shot back.  
  
"MALFOY, I'm soo gon-"  
  
"WHAT the hell is going on in here?" Snape brushed into the room. "I can hear yelling corridors away. Where is your teacher?"  
  
"We don't know. She nearly passed out with excitement when she saw Harry. Then she ran out." Hermione explained.  
  
"Take out your textbooks and start reading. I don't want to hear a noise while I go find her otherwise this whole class will have detention for a month." He glared at them as he made sure everyone got their books out and had begun reading before sweeping back out.  
  
The class quietly read for ten minutes before some quiet chatter started up. Draco looked up from his own book to take a look at Harry, who was still reading but had one pale, clenched fist lying alongside the open book.  
  
"Harry. You alright?"  
  
"Fine." Harry said shortly in a tone slightly different to his normal conversational one. Draco could still tell the difference but said nothing.  
  
Soon enough, the whole class was involved in conversations with those surrounding them, until Dumbledore stepped through, and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Seventh Years. Take the rest of the morning off. See you at lunch." Dumbledore stood to the side of the door as the class packed up and quickly left the room with an hour and a half of free time.  
  
Not taking much notice of the other students, Harry made his way out and went straight to his room in the dungeons slamming the door as he went, chucking his books across the room. A soft knocking from the door stopped him from his pacing.  
  
"Harry?" Draco called, peeking round the door.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy." Harry snarled as he started pacing again.  
  
"HEY! Excuse me MISTER Potter!" Draco stormed into the room himself and slammed the door. "But I think you need to calm down."  
  
"Is that right?" Harry sneered, walking straight up into his face.  
  
"YES! I think it is." He slammed Harry against the nearest wall, hands above his head so he wouldn't retaliate. "Ron is a dickhead. I agree with you. So stop taking it out on me." He growled back.  
  
Harry said nothing as his chest rose and fell quickly, adrenalin still pumping. He simply just stared back as Draco held him against the wall.  
  
"Now. Have you ever used a sword?" Draco asked.  
  
"If you call killing a basilisk with one, I guess. Why?" The faint growl in Harry's voice was still evident.  
  
"Because I think its time that you stop bottling up your anger." Draco released him and took a step back, Harry's arms fell down to his sides.  
  
"Oh? And how do you plan to do that? Seeing as you don't want me taking my anger out on you." Harry now stood with hands on his hips as he looked sardonically at the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Its called sparring Harry. At least I can defend myself this way. I'll show you."  
  
Harry continued to look dubious as he was led into the Slytherin common rooms and out into a hidden passage on the other side. Draco quickly manoeuvred his way through the twisting corridors, robes flying gracefully around him as he took another quick turn and came upon a dark wooden door without a handle. Draco walked straight up to the door and laid a palm against the dark wood. The door moved of its own accord allowing entrance into a large rounded room.  
  
Harry followed Draco in and stopped to look down at the floorboards up to the padded stone walls and above to the high roof that seemed to shower sunlight down into the hall.  
  
Draco however, had made his way over to a panel of the padded stone that opened outwards to reveal a tall cupboard in which was housed a great variety of ancient weapons, mainly various swords. He pulled out two swords and closed the doors. Propping the bladed weapons against the wall, Draco removed his robes, jumper and tie, carefully folding them in the corner, and folded his sleeves up. Taking the swords up again, he made his way back over to Harry who still stood at the door and was gazing around.  
  
"Hey Harry!' Draco called for his attention.  
  
"Pardon?" Harry snapped to attention and to the beautiful swords, one of which was held out to him.  
  
He carefully took it in his hands and examined the handle, the pommel shaped into a white dragon. The blade itself was about a metre long and about an inch wide. Turning the sword in his hand he noticed it was so very thin. If it had been used before he had no idea how it was still intact.  
  
Harry finished his inspection of the fine weapon and looked to Draco who was waiting patiently.  
  
"Shall we?" Draco motioned to the centre of the room. "I suggest you get rid of the robes though."  
  
Harry nodded and removed his outer garments, dumping them in the corner on top of Draco's. He shoved his sleeves up around his elbows and stood before Draco, sword in hand, ready.  
  
"Know what you're doing?" Draco smirked as he saw Harry take up his position.  
  
"Not in the slightest really." Harry smirked back.  
  
"See how we go then, shall we?" Draco's smirk turned into an evil grin as he swung the sword at Harry who easily blocked.  
  
"No idea huh?" Draco commented, his maniacal grin in place.  
  
"Still don't." Harry smirked back.  
  
"Well, let's see how long your luck lasts!" Draco took another couple of swings and Harry blocked each. "Doing well. Doing well indeed."  
  
Draco continued to swing at Harry whilst the boy in question blocked. That was until Harry saw an opening and swung back. Draco blocked and held Harry in place.  
  
"Is it your turn now?" Draco smirked and Harry started grinning manically as he swung at Draco, who blocked each blow until the last which somehow caught his left upper arm.  
  
Sword now in his left hand and a hand over the wound Draco smirked, "Playing murder now are we?"  
  
"Jeez Drake I'm sorry. Shit is it bad, let me have a look." Harry's sword fell to the ground as he rushed towards the blonde and attempted to pry Draco's hand from the wound. When he succeeded, he watched as the wound was pulled back together and the skin healed over. Harry ran his thumb over the healed skin through the blood soaked hole in the shirt. Draco squirmed under the raven haired's intense gaze as he looked into Draco's eyes, requesting answers.  
  
Draco tried to pull his arm away but lost the internal battle as Harry's thumb was still tracing over the newly healed skin. Sighing, he controlled his voice, "It's the room. Any wound made in this room is healed instantly by the magic held in the room." He looked back into Harry's face and felt himself turn slightly pink.  
  
Harry looked back down to Draco's arm and muttered two spells. Lifting his hand off Draco's arm he revealed the shirt to be clean and as good as new. "Don't scare me like that." Harry muttered, dropping his hand.  
  
Nervously, Draco bent down and picked up the sword Harry had dropped. "Hungry? Its nearly lunch." He tried to dispel the uneasiness that had come between them.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two Slytherins packed up and freshened themselves quickly. Harry chucked Draco's clothes to him, earning Harry a scowl as they became slightly creased by the rough handling. They retraced their steps back to the common room and gathered their books for the next lesson, then made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. 


	7. Filler With a Whiff of Fluff

Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 7 – Filler with a Whiff of Fluff  
  
Lunch was normal, like any other school lunch time, except this time Harry was sitting on the other side of the room and was instead watching the Gryffindors. As at breakfast, Ron was still glaring across the Great Hall.  
  
Draco nudged Harry out of his stupor. "Oi. Don't worry about the Weasel. What have we got next?"  
  
"Transfiguration." Harry said quietly. It wasn't Ron and the Gryffindors he was thinking about, but the end of their sparring match. He'd felt fear in his stomach when the blade had cut through Draco's shirt and through to the pale, creamy skin beneath. He'd felt fear about Draco's welfare. He was trying to figure out what it all meant.  
  
...Hero complex: Draco was bleeding, hurt.... ,,,No. I was more terrified then than when I saw Ginny on death row in second year,,, ...You physically, directly hurt someone.... ,,,Like I haven't punched him before,,, ...Something's changed. You see him differently... ,,,As a friend seeing as Ron's being a dickhead,,, ...Is that all?.... ,,,I don't know. I don't bloody know,,, Harry sighed and Draco looked at him again.  
  
"You alright Harry?" Draco placed a hand on his shoulder, making Harry turn and look into the stormy grey eyes.  
  
...Definitely changed... Harry felt as if something was clawing around in his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Drake." Harry tore his eyes away from the probing grey eyes and back to his barely- eaten sandwich.  
  
"You'd better eat up then, you've been staring at it a while. And class starts in a few minutes." Draco squeezed his shoulder and finished the last bite of his own sandwich.  
  
The monster in his stomach squirmed more and Harry screwed up his face and pushed the plate away from him. Picking up his bag from under his seat he swung his legs around over the bench and began his trek to transfiguration.  
  
Draco noticed Harry push the plate away and stand. He took another half a sandwich and quickly grabbed his own bag and quickly strode after Harry.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Draco asked as he caught up and walked next to Harry, chewing his sandwich as he waited for an answer.  
  
Harry shook his head as he sighed, having no idea how to verbalise what he felt at the moment. Especially about the wizard walking beside him.  
  
"Later Draco. I haven't got so far as to be able to verbalise it." Harry tried to be reassuring, but only made Draco worry more.  
  
Suddenly a large black owl swooped through the corridor and landed on the Blonde Slytherin's arm. In its beak was a black silk bag, tied with a black cord, whilst on its leg a letter was attached.  
  
Draco quickly took the letter and read through it. Just as quickly he refolded the letter and put it in his pocket, whilst ordering the owl to take 'it' to his room. Harry looked at him about to ask what that was all about, but Draco answered for him.  
  
"You'll see later." Draco put on a smirk/grin.  
  
They arrived ten minutes early for the lesson with Professor McGonagall. Harry took a seat near the middle of the room and Draco sat beside him, each lost in his own thoughts. Moments later, said professor entered the room, quickly making her way up to the front of the room, dropping some books and parchment on the desk. It was only when she'd sat behind her desk and begun going through everything on there upon when she looked up and finally noticed the two Slytherins, one pensive, the other bored, already seated in the room.  
  
"Mr Potter, a word please." She watched as Harry broke from his train of thought to look up at her then get up and slowly make his way to her desk, taking something out of his bag as he went. She looked up again once he stood before her desk.  
  
"Yes, Professor? By the way, here's my extra credit assignment." He handed her the large roll of parchment.  
  
"But! Mr Potter! This was to have lasted you until Christmas. It was Severus wasn't it? What happened, speak up! What did he do to you?" Professor McGonagall was thoroughly provoked into physical abuse, directed at the greasy haired Head of Slytherin.  
  
"No, Professor, it wasn't Sev. At Poulnabrone, there was a massive library and, well, Sev, Drake and I, we sort of never left. The transfiguration section was amazing but I can't even describe the charms FLOOR. There would had to have been a billion books just on charms." The professor noted Harry's enthusiasm with a raised eyebrow, also noticing the young Malfoy's inclusion to the tale.  
  
"It's true professor. He's not exaggerating." Draco piped up from his desk.  
  
"Still, I would have preferred going with you to Poulnabrone. Doing homework all holidays can't have been that exciting, and to have no other diversions!"  
  
"Professor, it was the best holiday I've ever had." Harry said earnestly.  
  
"To my knowledge, anything would be better than your previous summer holidays. Those despicable Dursley's and Dumbledore for . . . . making. . . . . . . . . you. . . . . .go . . . . . . back . . . . . . there." Minerva finished quietly, realising the mistake she had just made in telling that she and professor Dumbledore in fact knew about the abuse that Harry suffered at the hands of the Dursley's.  
  
"Oh?" Harry's whole demeanour had darkened as he glared at his former head of house. "What do you know?"  
  
McGonagall was now pressed into the back of her chair, but she still held firm. "Nothing. Thankyou Mr Potter, I'll check this assignment over the weekend. Back to your seat now." she tried to busy herself with the parchment on the desk.  
  
"No. Professor. Please. Tell me what you know." Harry insisted, continuing to glare.  
  
"I know enough, Mr Potter. Now back to your seat. Class is about to start." She stood and looked down at Harry from the platform on which her desk sat. Harry glared at her a moment longer before turning around and heading back to his seat.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"Later Drake. Not in front of class."  
  
"Yeah, well. It seems we're going to have a big talk later on."  
  
"We'll see." Harry was reminded of his prior train of thought, and the monster in his stomach made its presence known. "Yeah, we'll definitely see."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Transfiguration started much like the start of Potions in which Professor McGonagall explained that the year ahead would be difficult and then also that they would be starting the year on a course of transfiguring animals into other animals, especially in size differences such as an ant into a dog, and vice-versa.  
  
"So I can finally find out how to turn the Weasel into one!" Draco gleefully whispered into Harry's ear. Harry couldn't help but laugh, earning him some weird looks and the odd glare, especially form the Weasel in question, not that he knew the reasoning behind their laughter.  
  
For the next two hours they were treated to hand cramps as they took notes from their books and from what McGonagall was explaining from the text.  
  
As the bell finally rang, everyone packed up and filed out as Harry attempted to massage the cramps out of his hand on the way to Arithmancy on the fourth floor; they took a seat near the front. Harry continued to massage his hand in the hopes that they didn't have too much to write this lesson. However, Draco stepped into these thoughts when he took Harry's hand in his own and proceeded to work miracles with those nimble, pale digits.  
  
Harry sighed in relief as the pain drew away and Draco spoke, "Perhaps we should have a look at making that potion Sev was talking about, huh? You hold your quill too tight." Draco finished as he quickly kissed Harry's hand and dropped it back into the ex-Gryffindor's lap.  
  
"Thanks Princess. I think we should have a look at making that potion." Harry kept the effects of the stomach monster out of his voice as he stretched his hand.  
  
"Good." Draco smirked.  
  
Soon the classroom was filled with students from all houses, including Hermione who politely asked to sit next to Harry. Instantly she was asking how he was and what had happened during the holidays, and how Slytherin was treating him. Harry tried to quickly answer her questions before class started, leaving a glaring Draco on his other side.  
  
"Good afternoon Seventh Years." Professor Vector appeared out of nowhere, "And welcome to your last year of Arithmancy. Or the first for one of you. Now, seeing as you've probably forgotten everything I've taught you last year due to the holidays, we can start with some revision. Passed around in a moment is a worksheet I would like you to complete, before next lesson anyway. So, off to work. Harry?" The professor eventually spotted him and made his way over as the class noisily set to work.  
  
"Did you do any of the reading I told you about?"  
  
"Yeah, all of it." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Nerd." Draco coughed loudly as he read through the handout. Hermione glared at the blonde before going back to her own sheet.  
  
"That's good Harry. Did you have any questions?"  
  
"Not particularly. Draco helped out if I had any trouble."  
  
Draco snorted. "I don't remember that."  
  
"Well, how about you give this revision sheet a go."  
  
"Sure." And with that, Professor Vector disappeared again, back up to his desk.  
  
"Right." Harry sighed as he took his quill and ink out and set everything up before him. Reading the first question, he nearly swore.  
  
"What Harry?" Hermione immediately came to his 'rescue'. Draco however snapped his quill as he glared at the bushy haired Gryffindor.  
  
"How the hell are you supposed to work that out?" Harry sat back in his chair as he stared at the first question with raised eyebrows.  
  
"It's easy." Hermione pronounced as she then erupted into a full blown lecture with diagrams. It all seemed to blow over Harry's head as she finally finished, "See. Easy."  
  
Harry just sat bewildered as he stared at all the calculations she'd breezed through. "Erm, Drake. Translation?"  
  
"Come here." And Draco took two minutes to go through it again, in a simplified manner.  
  
"Ohhh..... so it's like that one you showed me before you left, from that book?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco looked smugly over at Hermione, who had a calculating look on her own face as she watched the two interact.  
  
"Oh, I get it." And five minutes later he showed it by presenting his completed question.  
  
"Yep. That's it Harry." Hermione beamed at him.  
  
"Thanks Herm. Thanks Drake."  
  
Slowly Harry progressed through the questions, occasionally asking for confirmation or a small explanation as to the odd question.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione tapped on his arm. Harry looked from her, then down to the parchment between them.  
  
:Don't worry the parchment just looks like calculations to anyone else looking.: Was the written message.  
  
:K.: Harry replied.  
  
:Did you see the way Draco reacted before when I tried to explain that question to you? He actually snapped his quill. And you should have seen the glare I got! And then the smirk when he explained it and you understood.:  
  
:And he says 'I' hold my quill too tight.:  
  
:?:  
  
:I got a cramp in my hand from writing in transfiguration. He actually massaged it out.:  
  
:Really?: Hermione giggled as she went back to her work. Harry looked back to his parchment, but not before looking to Draco who was glaring across at Hermione. His face morphed into a light smirk (almost a smile, Harry mused) as he glanced at Harry before going back to work.  
  
:See! He's jealous!!: Hermione gave a slight nudge to his elbow and he looked down to the last message.  
  
:We'll see.: Harry replied as he went back to work .  
  
Five minutes to the end of the lesson, Professor Vector came past Harry again.  
  
"So how are you going here, Harry?"  
  
"Fine, I think." Harry showed him his work. "Herm and Draco have been helping me understand bits and pieces." Harry had only done about half the questions set for the lesson, even though Hermione and Draco had finished 15 minutes ago.  
  
"Well done Harry. This is excellent for your first lesson. 5 points to Gryff- ahh, I mean Slytherin. Must get used to that. Well done Harry.  
  
"Thanks." Harry smirked back at the slip and subsequent correction of houses.  
  
"All right Class. Everyone, make sure your name is on your worksheet and hand it up to my desk on your way out. You can have an early few minutes. Off you go." Professor announced to the class, as the noise level picked up dramatically as everyone packed up quickly.  
  
Out in the corridor, Harry, Draco and Hermione walked together.  
  
"So what's next?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've got Runes." Hermione piped up.  
  
"So do we." Draco gritted out. Harry looked at him for a moment, eyebrow raised in question. Draco just shook his head.  
  
"Where is it?" Harry asked, having never gone to Ancient Runes before.  
  
"Second floor. But on the other side." Hermione continued walking down the corridor but Draco had stopped at a tapestry. Harry stopped a few metres away and looked between the two: Draco standing there waiting, and Hermione continuing down the hall and around a corner.  
  
"Come on Harry. Short cut." Draco smirked as he took his wand out and tapped the tapestry on the edge. He then pulled it away slightly and walked into the stone passageway behind, holding the tapestry open for Harry to pass through.  
  
"It's rather sad to think that Granger has been going the long way around all these years." Draco said conversationally as he conjured some light and led Harry through the winding tunnel.  
  
"Yeah." Harry didn't know what else to say, being too caught up (again) on what Hermione said about Draco being jealous.  
  
"Drake? Are you jealous?" He'd always have that Gryffindor pride, now he just had to find his Slytherin tactfulness.  
  
"Of what?" Draco almost sneered.  
  
"Hermione." Harry caught the subtle jerk in his eyebrows that signified his surprise.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of her? She's a Mudbl-"  
  
"Don't say it Draco. She's my friend. Like a sister. Insult her and you insult me." Harry quietly reprimanded the blond, who had the decency to look down, realising his error of words.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of a muggle-born?"  
  
Harry just sighed; shaking his head he followed Draco in silence for another minute before they came out of the tunnel at another tapestry.  
  
Draco led him down the corridor and into the Runes classroom. They sat down in the middle of the room and waited for Hermione to arrive. Ten minutes later she walked in and instantly glared at the two Slytherins who sat calmly talking. They looked over curiously as she slammed her books on the table next to Harry.  
  
"Something vexes thee?" (A/N – I had to :D . Go Alan Rickman!!! If you don't know that quote ur a very sad and deprived person!!)  
  
"Yeah. You and Mr Malfoy buggering off for a snog session without telling me. One minute you're next to me, the next I'm talking to myself in an empty corridor."  
  
"Snog session? What makes you think we were snogging?" Draco smirked as Harry just sat back and watched as it all washed over him.  
  
"I've seen you two.' She smiled as she took her seat next to Harry and began to set up her books.  
  
"Really Granger? Harry? Did you know we were in a passionate relationship? Because I sure missed the memo."  
  
Harry laughed quietly as he sat forward again. "Don't worry Drake. I missed it too." Harry took Draco's hand in his own and laced their fingers together. "Maybe we should catch up tonight." Harry smirked as he kissed Draco's knuckles.  
  
"My we are going to be busy tonight, aren't we!" Draco smirked back, and then both looked at Hermione.  
  
"You two are soo cute together, you know. But I was joking!"  
  
Both boys laughed. "So were we."  
  
Hermione merely grinned at the two. "So that's why you're still holding hands?"  
  
The two boys looked to each other, smirking as they released hands.  
  
Harry looked back down to get his own books out, willing the stomach monster away. But now he realised, with the small promptings from the bushy haired Gryffindor.  
  
He liked the bloody git.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
EverWinter 


	8. Occlumency & Midnight Meetings

Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 8 –  
  
Runes passed in much the same way as Arithmancy and soon enough dinner was over and done. Harry and Draco were about to stand when a folded note appeared before Harry. Picking it up he flicked it open.  
  
Mr. Potter  
Occlumency at 8pm tonight if you wish to continue.  
Professor S. Snape  
  
"Bugger that. Long night tonight." Harry folded the note and shoved it in his robes pocket.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sev wants to see me at 8 tonight."  
  
"Lucky you. I think I'll start setting up the Quidditch team for the year while you're off."  
  
"Whatever. Common room?"  
  
"Yeah." The two stood and made their way to the door.  
  
"See, once again Potter's off to rejoin the Death Eaters." A familiar voice was heard from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!" A loud slap echoed throughout the Great Hall. "How DARE you!"  
  
Harry never faulted in his step, but merely closed his eyes as he walked and a moment later, Ron screeched when he discovered his hair was green. Draco turned to see and snorted. Closing his own eyes, another moment later saw a completely green Weasel in place of Ron Weasley.  
  
"Couldn't help it could you." Harry smirked as he put his hands in his pockets and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Thought you'd know me by now."  
  
"True."  
  
"So when's this talk we're going to have?" Draco smirked as he noticed Harry's slight falter in step and his shoulders tensing up.  
  
"Um ... ... Afterwards??" Unconsciously, Harry rubbed his stomach; the monster was clawing around again.  
  
Draco knew exactly what he was doing to the Ex-Gryffindor. He'd wanted it for a while now, but it had taken quite a while for the signs to surface. Draco smirked again.  
  
"Sure. But for now, I've got something for you."  
  
"Pardon?!"  
  
"Don't you understand English?"  
  
"Yeah. –"  
  
"Then I'll meet you in your room in a minute then."  
  
"All right, whatever." Harry shook his head as they separated.  
  
Harry walked into his room and flopped down, stretching out on the couch, a grand fire burning merrily in the grate to fend off the dungeon chill.  
  
"This is pathetic." Harry groaned as he ran his hands over his face and left them there. Quite suddenly the passage to the Slytherin dorms opened, allowing Draco to saunter through.  
  
"Wake up, Mr. Potter!" Draco said loudly as he sat on Harry's outstretched legs.  
  
"I am awake." Harry sighed as he dropped his hands. "Can I have my legs back?"  
  
"Yeah. They're not really comfy anyway." Draco stood and Harry retracted his legs. Draco sat again and this time Harry noticed the black bag in Draco's hands, the same one he saw before transfiguration.  
  
Noticing Harry's focus was on the bag, he held it out to him. "Happy Birthday, Harry."  
  
He looked at Draco for a minute, confusion written all over his face as he carefully took the bag. His expression changed to one of shock as he felt the bags contents. Carefully undoing the drawstring, he put his hand inside the bag and felt something cool slither into his hand. Drawing his hand out he beheld the most amazing creature with Emerald eyes.  
  
"It's a runespoor." Draco supplied as Harry stroked the shiny silver body with awe.  
  
"She's beautiful!" Harry whispered as she lifted her head.  
  
:Are you Harry? My Master?: Her silver little head tilted to the side as she looked at him, tasting the air with her tongue.  
  
:Yes, I'm Harry.: Harry hissed out in parseltongue as he looked at her silver body and tail wrapped around his middle finger. She could be no more than seven inches long.  
  
:Then you are my Master. The one the Blond Man has talked about.:  
  
:The blond man is Draco Malfoy. What has he been saying?:  
  
:That I will win you over to him. And that I have eyes very similar to yours.: She hissed serenely as she surveyed her new master.  
  
:Does he know that you understand what he says?:  
  
:No. He asked if I understood him. I made no reply.:  
  
:Thank you: Harry laughed and Draco looked on curiously, wondering what they were saying. :Do you have a name?: Harry continued.  
  
:No. That is for you to decide.:  
  
:Do you like any names?:  
  
:You decide.:  
  
:How about Myra?:  
  
:That is fine.:  
  
:Are you sure? Do you like it?:  
  
:Yes. The Blond Man is looking at you. There is lust in his eyes.:  
  
:Lust?: Harry took a quick glance to the Blond across from him, and saw the glint in his eye as he sat back and watched Harry.  
  
:Yes. The Blond Man holds very strong feelings for you. And I think you speaking parseltongue is affecting him.:  
  
:Really?:  
  
:My kind is very rare. Especially my colouring and my eyes. He would have paid a lot for me.:  
  
:Are you hungry, Myra?:  
  
:No. I have already eaten this morning but thank you. I wish only to sleep.:  
  
:Sure. Um ...:  
  
:Somewhere warm, please.:  
  
:Uhhhh ... .... I'll cast a charm on my bed, you can sleep there.:  
  
:Thank you Master.: She hissed sleepily, after Harry had stood and taken her over to his bed and cast a warmth charm on it. Myra coiled up amongst the coverings.  
  
Harry made his way back to the couch and sat next to Draco.  
  
"Drake. I don't know if you'll ever know how thankful I am, but thank you so much. She's beautiful. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Thank you!"  
  
"Don't I get a hug?" Draco smirked as Harry quickly leant over and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you." Harry mumbled into his shoulder. They pulled away but Draco caught him, one hand holding his face and drew him in again, this time for a kiss.  
  
Harry quickly folded and let Draco kiss him. A foreign tongue ran along his bottom lip and Harry let Draco in without a thought. Tongues met for the first time and Draco found himself already addicted to the unique flavour that was Harry. Draco leant forward and Harry unconsciously let Draco push him back until he lay back on the couch with Draco settling himself between the Head Boys legs.  
  
Draco moaned as he barely noticed Harry's hands running down his sides and stationing on his waist, holding him in. Finally Draco released Harry's mouth and both Slytherins took a deep breath, trying to regain their breathing.  
  
"No. Thank YOU." Draco whispered against Harry's neck.  
  
Harry was lost. He had no idea what Draco was talking about but he didn't worry as he kissed the blondes forehead.  
  
"Anytime." Both seventh years sighed as they remained as is, neither wanting to move.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry woke with the strange sensation of being slightly uncomfortable, being weighed down and having a warm, fluttering breeze blowing against his neck. Taking the chance, he opened his eyes to see blond hair. Seconds rushed by as he remembered Draco's present and ... ... Draco's present.  
  
Harry shifted slightly, his arms tightening around the blonds waist. In turn, Draco shifted in Harry's hold. A moment later, blond hair rose up and was replaced by grey, sleepy eyes staring into emerald ones.  
  
"Morning Drake." Harry smirked.  
  
Draco just buried his head in Harry's chest. A moment later he rose up onto his elbows and looked at his watch.  
  
"Hero. It's ten past eight at night. No where near morning." Draco relaxed again and made himself comfortable, head nestled in Harry's neck.  
  
Harry smiled as he leant back again and closed his eyes, gently stroking Draco's back with his thumbs. Suddenly his hands stopped. "Fuck."  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit early for that? We only just got together."  
  
Harry laughed at Draco's sleepy retort. "No. I was supposed to meet Sev ten minutes ago for Occlumency."  
  
"He said 'if'."  
  
"And I should go do these lessons."  
  
"There's always another night." Draco continued to mumble into Harry's neck.  
  
"I should go."  
  
"He won't mind you being a little late."  
  
Harry stopped dead as he felt Draco's lips against his neck. "Princess." Harry whined, making a last attempt. He was rewarded with Draco biting down on his neck. Harry moaned. That'll stay for a while, Harry thought as he arched into Draco.  
  
"Now you can go." Draco announced as he got up on his elbows again. He didn't last long as he descended on Harry's lips again.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry tried again. "Sev's still waiting."  
  
"What a turn off." Draco mumbled as he pushed himself off Harry, as the other sat up. "How long do you think you'll be with Sev?"  
  
"Couple of hours. Can't say. I should be back by at least one."  
  
"Alright. I might go see about the Quidditch team then." Draco stood up.  
  
"See ya later then?" Harry stood up too.  
  
"Yep." They shared a quick kiss, long enough for Draco's hands to stray to his arse and give a squeeze. Harry moaned in response.  
  
Draco released him altogether, a big smirk plastered over his face as he turned and left. A moment later, Harry snapped out of his reverie.  
  
:I told you the Blond Man felt strongly about you.: Harry saw the silver head amongst the green bedspread.  
  
:Myra, would you like to meet someone new?:  
  
:Yes.:  
  
:His name is Severus Snape. He is a professor here.: Harry told her as he picked her up. Immediately she slithered up his sleeve and settled herself around his wrist. :Will you be alright there?:  
  
:Yes.:  
  
Harry left his room quickly to make it to Sev's office only 25 minutes late. He knocked on the door and entered.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Snape never looked up from writing on his parchment.  
  
"I'm here for Occlumency." Harry said boldly.  
  
"I trust you have a good excuse for being 25 minutes late." Snape finally looked up. "Looks like you do."  
  
"Pardon?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
"Take a look in a mirror, Potter." Snape smirked as he looked back to his parchment.  
  
"Bloody blond git." Harry whispered vehemently. Remembering Draco's reaction to the 'Princess" comment.  
  
"Yes?" Snape offered Harry to give an excuse.  
  
"Draco gave me a birthday present." Harry explained.  
  
Snape sat back in his chair, hands steepled together, both eyebrows raised in silent question.  
  
:Myra?:  
  
The silver runespoor poked her head out of his sleeve, then slithered into his hand.  
  
"Professor, this is Myra." Harry held her up for Snape to see.  
  
"Ahh. That kind of birthday present." Snape commented as he tilted his head this way and that, observing the silver runespoor.  
  
:What do you think of this man, Myra?: Harry asked.  
  
:He's a strange one. Keeps a lot hidden.: Myra commented as she seemed to observe the potions master.  
  
"Mr. Potter. It is rude to speak in a different language when you are with someone who does not understand it." The professor sat back in his chair and looked back to Harry.  
  
"Alright Sev." Harry said dismissively. :Myra do you mind waiting or sleeping in my robes, I might be here for a little while and I'm not sure you'll be safe on my wrist.:  
  
:Yes. That is fine. Could you do another warmth charm on it please?: She asked sweetly.  
  
:Sure.: Harry made sure she was comfortably coiled up in his warm robes which he settled in a chair against one of the back walls of Snape's office, out of harms way.  
  
"And I don't want you to be late again, either Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes, Sev." Harry settled back into the chair opposite Snape.  
  
"And stop calling me that. We're in a school!"  
  
"Yes, 'Sir'." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Snape merely glared back. "Have you been doing the exercises before going to bed?" Snape probed.  
  
"Sometimes, when I felt it was needed. I've hardly had a vision for sometime. Couple of months anyway."  
  
"Well, that's very fortunate!" Snape scowled. "You need to be doing it every night. We cannot take the chance again. However, you are now a Slytherin. Hopefully the Gryffindor rashness will disappear."  
  
"Hopefully." Harry smirked back.  
  
"Yes." Snape narrowed his eyes. "Anyway. We can start with clearing the mind, then we'll see how well you can block me."  
  
Ten minutes later, Snape was pleased at how methodical Harry had come to calming his mind. "Very good, Mr. Potter. Now we shall start with blocking. You remember what to do?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much." Harry looked bored, but more alert, ready for Snape to strike.  
  
"Good. LEGILIMENS!" Snape finally attacked. Harry instantly recognized that he'd failed the initial block, and now Snape was rifting through his most recent memories. Especially the episode straight after dinner since it was still fresh in his mind.  
  
It took Harry five seconds to recognize the intrusion and then to push him out. Harry looked a little pale as he sat back in the seat, hands clenching the arm rests.  
  
"Better than fifth year. But not good enough. And I did not need to see that. Seeing the results is enough, but ... Eugh!!" Snape looked most disgusted.  
  
Harry sensed that the Potions Professor was almost reluctant to cast the spell again. Shaking his head, Harry laughed quietly. Snape took advantage of the moment, and cast the spell again. Barely two seconds had passed before again, Harry drove Snape from his mind with only the first scenes of himself and Draco.  
  
"I shouldn't be even able to enter your mind, Mr. Potter. There should be a wall around your mind, not just you pushing me out! There needs to be constant defenses. ("Constant Vigilance!" Harry muttered.) The Dark Lord could take it upon himself to enter your mind at any time. Imagine a Quidditch game. You're chasing the snitch, and he decides to enter your mind. What then?" Snape lectured, wand held tightly with white knuckles; sweat glistened on his face.  
  
Harry made a plane noise, his hand motioning a dive. "Ker Splat!" his hand collided with the desk.  
  
"LEGILIMENS!" But Snape encountered a wall.  
  
Harry sat back in his chair and stared as the Professor settled back into his chair after being flung heavily back into it, chair rocking back onto the back two legs.  
  
"Exactly!" Snape used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "You should be able to do that at any point. Day or night. You need to now work on keeping that barrier up at all times."  
  
"Yay." Harry muttered sardonically.  
  
"We will leave the Occlumency lesson here for tonight. Now, as Head Boy, you need to patrol the corridors. Remember?" Snape taunted.  
  
"Crap." Harry muttered. The memory of his new responsibilities had been pushed aside for Draco.  
  
"I thought as much, Mr. Potter. You are dismissed for your rounds." Snape went back to the parchment on his desk, found where he was and picked up his quill again and went back to work.  
  
Harry stood, carefully collected Myra and his robes and went to the door. "See ya later, Sevie." Harry closed the door in time for something solid to collide with it. Laughing, Harry began his trek to the upper levels of the school for rounds.  
  
He wandered fairly aimlessly around the corridors as he gradually descended through the levels. His travels unconsciously led him to a familiar corridor as he came upon the portrait of a Fat Lady in a pink dress.  
  
"My dear Harry!! How have you been? How is Slytherin treating you? I heard all about your resorting in the holidays." She said sincerely as she looked down from her painted chair.  
  
"Fine." Harry wasn't given the chance to say more.  
  
"Oh you poor dear! You just keep getting into these messes and-"suddenly the portrait swung away from the wall to reveal a red head emerge from the hidden tunnel entrance.  
  
'What are you doing here, Traitor?" Ron sneered, his face an unnatural shade of burgundy. "Come to break into Gryffindor, hex us all and turn us over to your master?"  
  
"No. As a part of Head Boy duties I have to patrol corridors before bed. I was just talking to the Fat Lady." Harry answered calmly.  
  
"And I'm a devil worshipper!" Ron retorted, clearly not believing him.  
  
"Oh? When did you take that up?" Harry sounded bored.  
  
Ron looked about to blow his top. "I AM NOT!!"  
  
"And I'm only on patrol and speaking to the Fat Lady."  
  
"Get out!" Ron whispered in a blind rage. "Don't ever come near this tower or anyone who occupies it, again."  
  
"Your death threats are getting better. Keep up the good work." Harry said flippantly, walking on down the corridor. "Good Evening, Madame." He called back to the portrait.  
  
The sound of robes rustling and a wand being exposed, filled Harry's senses. Seconds later a hex flew his way. It got within a 2 metre radius before being absorbed into and invisible barrier. Harry stopped and turned around.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for attacking another student. Really Ron. A Jelly Legs curse?!" Harry asked, disappointedly. "Read a book for once. You're a Seventh year using a First year's hex. That's really degrading when I think I was your best friend."  
  
"Watch yourself, Potter!" Ron snarled down the hallway before he slammed the portrait closed to the Fat Lady's dismay.  
  
Harry just snorted at Ron's creativity, or lack there of.  
  
:Who was that man?: Myra questioned, her head poking out of his sleeve. Lifting his hand he helped her out of his sleeve and up to around his shoulders.  
  
:That was Ron Weasley. A Gryffindor.:  
  
:I think the Blond man mentioned him once.:  
  
:Well, he used to be my best friend.:  
  
:What happened?:  
  
:I got my inheritance and was resorted into Slytherin. He now thinks I'm a Death Eater and a typical Malfoy.:  
  
:Seems rather stupid. Have you changed at all?:  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. :Perhaps. But not in a way for Weasley to suddenly turn on me.:  
  
:Ask the Blond Man.:  
  
:Maybe. Speaking of which ...: Harry stopped as he witnessed a group of Slytherins exit an unused classroom followed by Draco, who closed and locked the door after himself.  
  
"Hey Princess!" Harry came up behind him.  
  
"Hey Hero!" Draco smirked, quickly glancing around the deserted corridor before turning to Harry, placing hands on his hips; his lips locking onto Harry's.  
  
They moaned quietly together as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck; the blonde pulling the raven haired flush against him. Draco smirked into the kiss before breaking away. Harry licked his lips before slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"You alright there, Hero?" Draco smirked again.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said huskily, smiling back.  
  
Draco laughed as he gave Harry another quick kiss. "Finished rounds yet?"  
  
Harry shook his head to wake up from the daze. "Yeah, after the Gryffindor corridors I was going to go to bed. Met up with Ron too!" Harry commented as he started walking with Draco following next to him, down the corridors and some secret passages on their way to the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
"Oh. What happened?" Draco looked on curiously.  
  
"Still thinks I'm a traitor and was near the tower because I was going to turn the whole of Gryffindor over to Voldemort. Then he tried to hex me with a Jelly Legs curse!"  
  
"Jelly Legs!?! I'd find that offensive!" Draco snorted as they came to stop at the Celtic tapestry that led to Harry's room. Harry gave the password and they stepped into his room.  
  
"I know. It's just so sad how he's so ......"  
  
"Pathetically naive? To put it nicely?" Draco supplied.  
  
"Yeah." Harry carefully placed Myra on a pillow he'd transfigured into a basked beside his bed, that was layered with some cushioning and had a warmth charm placed over it.  
  
He then stripped off his robes and got rid of his tie and shoes and untucked his shirt. Then he slumped down on the couch before the fire, next to Draco.  
  
"Settled now?"  
  
"Yes, Thank you." Harry smirked as he stretched out on the couch, his feet propped up on Draco's lap.  
  
"Good." Draco murmured as he maneuvered himself between Harry's legs to lay down chest to chest, and slowly he kissed Harry as he felt one of Harry's legs wrap around him. He sucked Harry's lip until he was granted access and he dueled with Harry's tongue.  
  
Feeling Harry's hand stroke his side and back, he drew Harry into his mouth to suck on his tongue. The raven haired man moaned as his hand tried to clutch something through the intense pleasure that Draco was giving him. He ended up clutching Draco's arse and the blonde shifted against him, almost grinding into him. They moaned together as once again their tongues dueled when suddenly Harry broke away.  
  
"Fuck!" Harry gritted out.  
  
"Hero. I thought ......we .... went through this." Draco stopped as he finally recognized that Harry was in intense pain. "Harry. What's the matter?!" Draco sounded worried as he shifted to straddle the pained man.  
  
"Scar." Harry gritted out and Draco held his hand as his other hand flew to his head, pressing down on to the lightening bolt scar in the hopes of relieving the pain.  
  
Draco let him grit his way through the pain, taking a hanky out of his pockets to wipe the sweat from his face, and then the blood from his scar as it trickled down his face.  
  
Slowly Harry relaxed into the sofa, breathing in relief as the pain subsided. Eventually Harry was able to open his eyes and the sight that met them made Harry laugh.  
  
Settled above him was the blond Slytherin looking worriedly into his eyes. His blond hair was ungelled and falling into his face. In his hand was what used to be a dark green hanky that was now black, soaked in blood.  
  
His blood; Harry finally realized as he took his hand down from his forehead to see blood covering it. Then he felt a little trickle fall down his forehead which was quickly wiped away by Draco.  
  
"Thanks Drake." Harry smiled, his clean hand clenching Draco's.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco's voice wavered as his thumb stroked the back of Harry's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright now." Harry grimaced.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Must have forgot the barrier." Draco frowned at this. "Sev said that I was supposed to keep up this barrier to my mind so that Voldemort couldn't get in."  
  
"Merlin! You scared me, Harry." Draco said earnestly as he bent down to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips.  
  
"Sorry." Harry meekly turned away.  
  
"Don't be!!" Draco told Harry sternly, his hand forcefully turning Harry's face back towards him. He kissed Harry again, this time a whole lot more passionately and Harry joined in too.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
heheheh, sappy ending. Shite. Draco's going out of character. But he was worried :mutters heard about silly author trying to make excuses: 


	9. The Attacks

Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 9 – The Attacks  
  
After Harry's mental brush with Voldemort, Draco had taken him into the bathroom, sat him on the edge of the bath tub and cleaned him up. He'd then led the raven haired man back to the couch and they'd settled down together quietly talking.  
  
In the end, Draco fell asleep, laying on top of Harry again. Of course, Harry didn't have the heart to wake him and so settled down and wrapped his arms and legs around Draco and finally fell asleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Harry woke suddenly from a sharp prod to his arm to find a long nose in his face, framed by black greasy hair.  
  
"Professor?" Harry mumbled in confusion.  
  
"Mr Potter. There's been an attack-"  
  
"Where? When?" Harry immediately tried to sit up, eyes wide and alert.  
  
A groan came from the blonde head on Harry's chest followed by a sleepy yet worried voice. "Are you alright? Is it your scar again?" Sleepy eyes finally met shocked emerald ones.  
  
"Again, Mr Potter?" Snape questioned sternly as Draco's head snapped around to confirm his hearing of Snape being in the same room.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry said sadly. "No, it's not Voldemort, Draco."  
  
"Good." And Draco snuggled back down into Harry's neck.  
  
"But there's been an attack." Harry said quietly. Snape just stood and watched the two converse.  
  
"Where?" Draco's worried eyes once more looked into emerald eyes. These eyes averted to Snape.  
  
"Fifteen miles south of here. In a small village. The entire population, muggle and wizard alike, were all killed. Most were also 'displayed'." Snape finished in a sneer.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Harry felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
Suddenly the flames behind Snape flared green and the head of Albus Dumbledore appeared. Snape stepped aside as they all looked to the headmaster.  
  
The twinkle erupted for the barest second as he surveyed the scene on the couch, before becoming sombre once more. "There has been another attack, this time at the Ministry of Magic. It would appear, Severus, that you are no longer trusted amongst the Death Eater ranks."  
  
"I'm sorry, Albus." Snape looked and sounded shocked.  
  
"Don't be, my dear boy. We both knew this would possibly arise. We will take the necessary precautionary methods."  
  
Finally the wise eyes settled again on Harry and Draco and they twinkled with just the slightest bit of amusement.  
  
"What happened at the Ministry, Professor?" Draco questioned the headmaster.  
  
"A thorough raid of the entire Ministry. All guards and anyone else there at the time were murdered much the same as at the village." Dumbledore paused for that to sink in. Harry lay with his eyes closed and his head buried in Draco's shoulder, knowing worse was to come. "Harry, I'm sorry to say that Mr Weasley was working late last night."  
  
Harry merely nodded, not trusting his voice.  
  
"My boy, is there anything you wish to tell me?"  
  
"Couple of hours ago, I got an attack through my scar."  
  
"Severe?"  
  
"No." Harry croaked.  
  
"Harry?!" Draco asked in surprise. "It lasted fifteen minutes and it bled shitloads. How is that not severe?!"  
  
"Harry? Is this true?" Dumbledore asked, concerned and disappointed.  
  
Harry merely turned away.  
  
"Severus, can you give Mr Potter some Pepper Up please. I must go. There is much to be taken care of. Mr Malfoy, can I trust you to take care of Mr Potter?"  
  
Draco found the simple request to hold much more than what the words had just said.  
  
Draco nodded his head solemnly. "Yes. Forever." He felt Harry tighten his hold on him all the more.  
  
"Harry, will you join me in the morning in my office. Can you also discretely collect Miss Weasley on your way." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "We'll let them sleep for now."  
  
With that, the green flames flared before dieing out, leaving the normal fire in its place. All was silent apart from the fire crackling in the grate as each Slytherin was left in thought.  
  
"I'll bring the potion for you, Mr Potter." Snape said quietly, his face unreadable. They heard as the door clicked closed.  
  
Harry and Draco remained on the couch, Harry sitting up, leaning back onto the arm rest whilst Draco straddled Harry's thighs, his hands fiddling with Harry's shirt buttons.  
  
"You alright?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"Mr Weasley is dead." Harry stated as if it had finally hit home; he drew in a deep breath and released it shudderingly.  
  
"There's nothing you could have done."  
  
"That's another person who cared for me gone." Harry ignored Draco until the blonde forcefully took his face into his pale hands.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare!" Draco glared at him. "There was nothing you could have done. It was totally random that Weasley Senior be there. It was nothing personal against you, so don't you dare start blaming yourself!" Draco then forcefully kissed Harry until the raven haired man returned it, at which point he slowed it down to a soft, yet passionate kiss that left them both breathless.  
  
They continued their snog session, hands finding their way under shirts, until they were rudely interrupted by Professor Snape clearing his throat, holding the potion out for Harry to take.  
  
"Thankyou, Professor." Harry immediately took the potion, not even blushing as he looked Snape in the eye as he spoke.  
  
He downed the potion in one go before sticking his tongue out in disgust at the taste, also fighting the urge not to sneeze.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I suggest you return to your dorm for the remainder of the night. Mr Potter, I wish to speak to you for a moment." Snape made himself comfortable in one of the single seater sofa's next to where Harry and Draco sat.  
  
The two seventh years looked back to each other.  
  
"Remember, it's not your fault, Hero." Draco whispered as he gave another kiss to Harry, albeit a shorter one. "Night Hero." He whispered again before climbing off. "Goodnight, Uncle Sev." And Draco left through the portrait to the Slytherin common rooms.  
  
Professor Snape watched the episode occur in mild amusement whilst keeping his facial expressions blank. "You seem quite comfortable together." He commented.  
  
Harry merely nodded, schooling his own expressions as he sat cross legged facing Snape with his elbows resting on his knees and his head resting in his joined hands.  
  
"What happened during the scar attack?" Snape cut to the chase, not one to procrastinate.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing at all?" Snape questioned, surprised. "Tell me what happened before and during the attack."  
  
"I was here with Draco, and then it just hit. Fucking painful but I didn't get any visuals with it. As far as I know, Draco stayed here and mopped up the blood. I didn't even realise it was bleeding until I saw his hanky."  
  
"What were you doing with Draco?"  
  
"Take a guess, Sev."  
  
Snape's expression turned into a part grimace and a part sneer. "So did your barriers drop?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It would seem the logical answer but I really don't know. I definitely didn't feel any presence in my mind so I couldn't push it out."  
  
Snape nodded, filing the information away. "Did any emotions come through?"  
  
"Mainly pleasure, and some sort of triumph. He was certainly happy." Harry stared into the fire as he monotonously answered Snape's questions.  
  
"How long was the episode?"  
  
"Drake said it was fifteen minutes. But I wouldn't have a clue."  
  
"Do you plan on staying with Draco?"  
  
"Pardon?!" Harry's head snapped back to view the Potions Master.  
  
"You heard me." Snape replied, deadly serious.  
  
"Yes. For my part." Harry answered, surprising himself with his confidence.  
  
"At the risk of sounding clichéd, I will say one thing: Be careful. You do not want a vengeful Malfoy after you. Or myself." Snape stood and made to leave the room. "Good evening, Mr Potter.' The door clicked shut behind him, leaving Harry to his thoughts.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry spent an uncomfortable night on the couch without Draco to cuddle up to. It surprised him that in one afternoon they'd come that far into a relationship. He'd even already received the "Death Threat From Guardian".  
  
Harry rose early the next morning and decided to go for his morning jog. After telling Myra he'd be back by 6.30, he navigated his way upstairs and out into the pre-dawn light. After a few quick stretches he took off around the castle and lake on his usual path, thinking as he went.  
  
By the time he reached the doors to the castle again, he'd come to the conclusion that the attacks during the night were not meant to be directed at him. He also decided that, as Draco had said, there was nothing he could have done.  
  
This had been something different for the ex-Gryffindor because, in the past six years, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys and any other Gryffindors had left him to stew about any occurrences/attacks that had been made. Not once had any of them assured him that there was nothing he could have done.  
  
This of course could have been due to the fact that either, it was his fault, or that at least, they believed it was his fault. To them it seemed he was still the Boy Who Lived and Saviour to the Known Universe. They still regarded him as a superhuman that wielded unknown powers that should be able to wipe away their problems with a flick of his wand.  
  
At least Sev had always treated him like a normal person. It at least made Harry remember that he was really nothing special. Just someone who had too many expectations placed on him. Draco seemed to see that too, to which he was very grateful. He had no idea what he would do without the annoying Ferret.  
  
Harry made his way back to his room and took a quick shower before readying himself for the day ahead. Collecting Myra, who attached herself around his left wrist, he left a note, should Draco come looking for him, explaining that he'd already left for the morning's events and would see him in class.  
  
For his first order of business, he made his way to the kitchens to get a quick breakfast for himself and Myra, who'd asked for a mouse with a glint to her eye.  
  
Once they'd eaten, Harry collected his books and stationary for the day and left to find Ginny Weasley. Knowing it was a long shot, he checked the Great Hall first, thinking that she was a late riser. But he was mistaken this morning as he found her to be seated alone down one end of the Gryffindor table with a steaming mug in her hands.  
  
As he got closer he began to see signs of fatigue as well as worry. He sat down opposite her as she looked up.  
  
"Hi Harry." She smiled weakly before staring into her mug again.  
  
"You don't think I'm a traitor?" Harry asked, mildly surprised.  
  
She shook her head in response. "Something's happened, hasn't it? I couldn't sleep last night. Something's wrong." She stated quietly, teary eyes meeting Harry's.  
  
Harry merely nodded. They rose together and once they'd cleared the table, Harry held her close to him as they quietly left the Great Hall and made their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They finally arrived in Dumbledore's office to find it empty. However there was a large number of chairs so they took two in a corner and Harry held her hands as he faced her.  
  
"Overnight, there were two Death Eater attacks. One was in a village fifteen miles from here. The other was on the Ministry of Magic. Gin, your dad was working late last night."  
  
Ginny had already put two and two together as she finally hung her head and cried. Harry pulled her into his lap and held her. He conjured a box of tissues and placed it within arms reach and he continued to hold her as she cried into his neck.  
  
Half an hour later, she was still crying when Dumbledore flooed into the office, followed by Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.  
  
All the Weasleys had red eyes and tissues in hand. Mrs Weasley looked over to Harry and Ginny's corner and gave Harry a watery smile. Eventually Ginny looked up and made her way over to her family, a fresh wave of tears falling down her face.  
  
Harry sat quietly in the corner, tearing up a tissue when suddenly someone stepped into view. He looked up to find Mrs Weasley standing in front of him, arms open. Slowly he stood and she immediately hugged him, whispering her thanks between sobs. He continued to hold her as she cried until eventually the door to Dumbledore's office opened and Ron and Hermione entered.  
  
Ron was about to start another tirade about Harry being a traitor until Mrs Weasley latched herself onto her youngest son.  
  
"Mum, what happened?" Ron was in confusion.  
  
But Mrs Weasley was unable to speak as she cried all the harder. So Dumbledore quietly supplied the information. Once he'd finished, Ron turned to Harry with a murderous look on his face.  
  
"YOU!!! It's YOUR fault!!!! YOU did this!!!! We took you in and made you a part of this family and YOU TURN ON US!!!" Ron struggled to get his wand out. "You're a TRAITOR and a Death Eater!!!!" Ron yelled as he fought with his wand.  
  
"RONALD!!! I can't -sob- believe you!!! You think Harry did this?!" Molly took his wand away from him and glared heatedly at him through her blood shot eyes.  
  
"He's a Slytherin," Ron spat, "you don't know what he's capable of!!"  
  
"Organised murder is not one of them!!!" she sobbed hysterically and cried into Bill's shoulder.  
  
"I'll get you for destroying my family!" Ron snarled before going over to his sister.  
  
Harry sighed heavily as Hermione came over and quietly wrapped her arms around him. A few tears rolling down her face.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione quietly said, "we should leave the Weasley's to their grieving. Come on. We should get to class."  
  
They quietly pulled away before making their way to the door. With a quick nod to Dumbledore they left for the Great Hall as Hermione roughly wiped the tears from her face with a handkerchief.  
  
"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked quietly, one hand holding her back from entering the Great Hall.  
  
She slowly turned around, her eyes meeting Harry's as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head and immediately fell into Harry's waiting arms as her body was wracked with more sobs.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and get some chocolate, then we can get to lesson ... Sound okay?" she nodded okay as Harry led her to the kitchens.  
  
Without needing orders, Dobby automatically brought out a massive slab of chocolate, with the help from three other elves, as well as a huge tub of ice cream.  
  
They sat quietly for a long time, both munching on the comfort food.  
  
"Ya know, this just goes to show how close the danger really is. Before it was just You Know Who attacking people."  
  
Harry merely nodded as he put his spoon down and checked his watch. "Do you want to get to lesson?"  
  
They stood together and thanked the House Elves for their hospitality before making their way to the door when suddenly Dobby ran up to Harry.  
  
"A message for Harry Potter. From Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Thanks Dobby." They continued on their way out as Harry flicked the note open.  
  
Please see me tonight at 8.  
I think it's time we prepare our defences.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry grimaced as he scrunched up the note and shoved it in his pocket. 


	10. Preparation

Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 10 – Training Time  
  
The day progressed quietly as Harry met up with Draco and they muddled their way through lessons. Throughout the day, Draco continuously prodded Harry out of his quiet thinkings, often into minor tiffs.  
  
It wasn't until just after diner that Draco finally found Harry again in his room, quietly doing his homework whilst slouched out on the couch  
  
"You alright, Hero? Or are you still thinking this is your entire fault?" Draco sat on Harry's legs and made himself comfortable.  
  
Harry merely shook his head before pulling the crumpled note out of his pocket and chucking it at the Blonde, all the while continuing to write, the simple quill flitting across the page.  
  
"I'll come with you." Draco folded the note and gave it back to Harry.  
  
The raven haired man again, merely shrugged as he kept writing.  
  
"Has the Hero lost all speech capabilities, or are you just being an arsehole?"  
  
"I'm trying to get this written out while I've got it worked out in my head." Harry's hand continued across the page, and Draco nodded.  
  
Ten minutes (and another 2 feet of parchment) later, Harry completed his work with a flourish.  
  
"You able to talk now?" Draco asked and Harry nodded as he packed his stuff away.  
  
"Ever been to one of these training things before?"  
  
"Nope. Closest was the DA, but I was running that."  
  
They continued their idle chatter as Draco made himself more and more comfortable on the couch with Harry. At around ten to eight they decided to make their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, how wonderful for you to join us!" Dumbledore exclaimed upon seeing the two Slytherins enter his office and sit down. "Now, Mr Potter. Harry. I've come to the conclusion, since last night's attacks, that we should begin preparations for the coming war. This means that we should start training you, so that you are better equipped, should you face Voldemort."  
  
Harry heard Draco snort in the background, and Harry smirked. Harry made himself more comfortable in his seat, crossing his legs as he waited for Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"Well. What do you think, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"If you think I need it." Harry replied boredly, arms now crossed over his chest.  
  
"Perhaps just to refine your skills." Dumbledore said carefully. "Would you like to start today?"  
  
"I'm free if you are, or who ever I'm training with is." Harry started staring up at the ceiling, never seeing the immense smirk that graced Draco's face at Harry's antics.  
  
"Yes, for today, I will be taking your training session." Dumbledore stood and moved to a side door. He gestured for the two to follow him as they walked down a dark, claustrophobic corridor that was lit by torches on alternating sides of the corridor every 30 metres or so. Dumbledore led them quickly through the tunnel, before coming out into a disused and empty dungeon coated in perhaps a good two inches of dust and grime.  
  
Immediately, Draco's face had scrunched up in disgust at the appalling state of the room. With a quick flick of his wand, he had cleaned the room to a satisfactory extent then conjured a leather single seater near one of the walls to watch, a small ways from a lone fireplace.  
  
"Does the room fit your standards now, Majesty?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Barely. That will be all." Draco dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Snobby Git." Harry turned to Dumbledore. "So...."  
  
"Shall we start with seeing how much you know?" Dumbledore took out his wand. Harry shrugged and eventually took his own out. "To begin, we will test your defences."  
  
Again Harry shrugged.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Harry nodded, increasingly bored.  
  
Dumbledore nodded as they both raised their wands and bowed, following the old traditions of duelling.  
  
Dumbledore cast the first hex. "Caecare!"  
  
"Recutio." Harry sounded bored as the spell rebounded of his defences and ricocheted of the wall. Harry turned to Draco who was watching the duel. "Dissaepio." He cast a protective barrier around the blonde.  
  
"Thanks Hero!" Draco merrily called over to him, giving him a wave.  
  
"Anytime, Princess." Harry laughed as he defended himself against another hex. "Declino."  
  
Dumbledore pelted him with hexes and curses and eventually, Harry switched defences, "Concipere." He felt the magic of the hex being absorbed by his barrier and joining his own pool of energy deep inside himself.  
  
Half an hour later and Harry was getting beyond bored as Dumbledore seemed to be tiring, a light sheen of sweat reflected off his face. The headmaster had progressively used more powerful spells as well as putting more magic behind them. But to Harry, it was making no difference. He was still ready to go to sleep from sheer boredom.  
  
"Well." Dumbledore seemed slightly out of breath. "You've done fantastically well, Harry. I'm very impressed by your knowledge. Would you be interested in duelling Professor Snape? He would probably be a better opponent for you to defend yourself against." Harry started to laugh quietly as he joined Draco in his sofa seat whilst Dumbledore flooed Severus.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Draco asked curiously, a smirk growing on his face as Harry continued to piss himself laughing; his face turning red due to lack of oxygen.  
  
It took Harry a few minutes to calm himself enough to talk. He managed to seat himself on the arm of Draco's chair and to whisper in his ear. "I'm stronger than Dumbledore. By MILES!! I just think it's funny that he's still trying to use me as his pawn." Harry giggled his way through his whispering before bursting out in another round of laughter.  
  
Draco just shook his head at the idiotic ex-Gryffindor whom he'd quietly recognised as his boyfriend.  
  
Yes, Mr Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Slytherin and all of Hogwarts had finally settled down with someone: 'one' being the keyword. At first he'd merely been interested in the Raven Haired, but slowly he'd found that he felt more than just a lustful interest. He was just extremely glad that Harry had reciprocated, let alone the fact that Lucius was far, far away from interfering, having escaped Azkaban with the help of Voldemort and was now hiding in Malfoy Manor.  
  
After he'd left Harry and Severus to their little chat the night before, Draco had lain awake in his bed analysing the day and especially the night's events. Harry had been very uncomfortable about something all day, their sword fight had only heightened that tension, until that night when he'd given Harry Myra. It seemed the Head Boy reciprocated those feelings, even if he didn't seem to recognise them too well.  
  
Draco was interrupted from his musings by the arrival of Severus Snape who glared down at Harry who was still pissing himself with laughter, leaning against the side of Draco's sofa.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and slapped him across the head. "Get up, you idiot. Sev's here to duel you, not watch you die of suffocation."  
  
"Mr Potter!! Get off your lazy arse and for Merlin's sake stop laughing." Severus snarled as he roughly pulled his outer robes off and threw them at Draco before taking out his wand to stand ready.  
  
Harry unsteadily got to his feet, trying to breathe again as he wiped tears from his eyes. He stumbled over to take his position opposite Snape, still giggling every now and then. Snape audibly growled as they took position.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Snape bellowed.  
  
Harry's giggles subsided as he watched his wand fly into Snape's waiting hand, at which point he collapsed to the ground in more laughter. Snape gave up on trying to understand the young man and cast his last spell. "Stupefy!"  
  
Harry was on his back still laughing when the spell came into contact with an invisible barrier and was being rebounded back at him. Because he wasn't expecting it, he was knocked out cold.  
  
Harry sighed heavily as he got up and spoke normally. "I've wanted to do that for years." Harry grinned.  
  
"Do what?" Dumbledore was baffled.  
  
"Resulto. Rebounding charm." Harry grinned widely.  
  
"Hero! Stop showing off your wandless magic. No one likes a show off."  
  
"Really Princess?!"  
  
"W-Wandless Magic?!" Dumbledore's eyes went wide.  
  
"Yes, Professor. Wandless magic." Harry repeated slowly, enunciating each word.  
  
"To what extent?" Dumbledore was automatically drilling for details.  
  
"Fair bit." Harry was purposefully vague as he retrieved his wand. "Enerverate."  
  
Snape's eyes opened quickly, automatically in defence mode as he surveyed his surroundings without moving a muscle. Suddenly Harry's head swam into view.  
  
"Morning Sev." Harry held a hand down to help him up.  
  
"What happened?" Snape gritted out as he viciously batted Harry's hand away and stood of his own accord.  
  
"It appears that Mr Potter is quite proficient at wandless magic." Dumbledore seemed to have returned to his usual self, still in control, acting as if nothing could surprise or phase him.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Dumbledore. Draco snorted as he stood and vanquished his chair and came to stand next to Harry.  
  
"Thankyou very much gentlemen. That should be enough for tonight. Good evening." Dumbledore dismissed them.  
  
"Seeya tomorrow Sev." Harry called back as he and Draco closed the door after themselves, but Harry held Draco back as they listened through the door.  
  
"How long have you known he could do wandless magic." Snape was pissed.  
  
"I've had my suspicions. Today it was confirmed." Dumbledore replied serenely.  
  
"Bullshit artist." Draco whispered vehemently.  
  
"Wait till he finds out about yours then!" Harry grinned as he pinched Draco's nose. Draco took hold of his wrist to pull it away from his nose as he leaned in.  
  
Harry automatically returned the kiss as Draco flicked his tongue out before breaking the kiss.  
  
Without needing to say anything, they quickly made their way back to Harry's room. Before the door had even closed, Draco had Harry pinned up against it as he attacked Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as he opened his mouth to let Draco in; his arms coming to rest on the blonde's shoulders, one hand nestled in the blonde hair.  
  
Draco sighed as his hands quickly sorted through the various layers of Harry's clothes, eventually being able to slide his hands up Harry's shirt and over the bare bronzed skin beneath, then coming to rest on his waist.  
  
They languidly kissed for a few minutes, sometimes coming up for a quick breath before going back for more.  
  
"So you two finally got together." A female voice said behind them and the two Slytherins quickly broke their kiss and turned to the source of the disturbance.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. Ummm, are you alright?"  
  
"Fine." She grinned.  
  
"Good. Ahhhhhh...."  
  
"What he's trying to ask, Granger, is why are you here?" Draco spoke for Harry, voice slightly muffled by Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I just wanted to thank him for this morning." Hermione blushed slightly as she looked down to her hands in her lap.  
  
Draco covered up his annoyance. "You going to wait for me tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yep." Harry smiled.  
  
"Good." Draco leaned in and gave him a quick passionate kiss. "See you then." He smirked, leaving Harry breathless against the door.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting." Hermione smiled again as Harry finally woke up out of his daze and slumped out on the lounge before the fire, one hand waving off her apology.  
  
"So what's he like?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Pardon?!" His head snapped up to stare at her in shock.  
  
"What's he like?" she edged forward in her seat.  
  
"We haven't done that much. We've only snogged." Harry blushed. "And he got me a birthday present."  
  
"Yeah..." She prompted, right into girl gossip mode.  
  
Harry retrieved Myra from her bed and showed Hermione.  
  
"Oh my God. She's beautiful!" Myra slid into her hands and her emerald eyes looked straight into Hermione's. "She must have cost a fortune." Hermione said in wonder.  
  
"That's what Myra said." Harry smiled as he took Myra back.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say thankyou for this morning. And as well to tell you that we've got a Prefect meeting tomorrow night at 7.00."  
  
"Jeez. Talk about busy week!" Harry exclaimed as he slumped back on the couch, Myra coiling up on his stomach.  
  
"How have you managed that?"  
  
"Occlumency on Monday night, training on Tuesdays, prefects and Occlumency on Wednesday. And that's so far!"  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Dumbledore thinks he should start training me for the war." Harry started laughing again and Myra hissed angrily before slithering back to her basket.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, bemused.  
  
With only a wink to show he'd done something, Hermione was now dressed in a very elegant midnight blue evening dress, complete with shoes, gloves, handbag, and her hair done up with a few ringlets hanging around his face.  
  
"Oh my God, Harry!" Hermione stood to look at herself so Harry conjured a large mirror for her. "How long have you been able to do wandless magic?"  
  
"Summer of fifth year. After Sirius," he took a deep breath, "died, I focused on something more productive. It's actually pretty easy."  
  
"For you, maybe."  
  
"True. You should have seen Dumbledore's. He almost shit himself before acting all high and mighty again once Snape was conscious again."  
  
"Conscious again!? What'd you do to him?"  
  
"Rebounded his curse. Just a 'Stupefy'." Harry shrugged as with another thought, Hermione was back in her school robes and the mirror gone.  
  
"Well, it looks like your going to be the Boy-Who-Destroyed-Voldemort too. The Savior of the World." She smiled meekly. "Thanks for today. See you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and quietly left his room.  
  
Harry growled quietly before reigning in his temper as various objects in the room had levitated, as well as the fire leaping up the chimney. "I'm still the Fucking Savior of the Fucking World!" Sighing, he checked his restraint on his magic before conducting his usual ritual before bed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! Caecare – make opponent blind Recutio – barrier – rebound off elsewhere eg. Wall. Dissaepio – Personal barrier/protective bubble Declino – Deflect Concipere – absorbs Resulto – Rebound onto originator.  
  
The rest you should know!!! 


	11. Feel Better?

WARNING – Slash to be found in this chapter. If you don't like this, then why are you here. There was a warning in the summary, and if you couldn't tell by now, Harry and Draco are interested in each other. They're teenage boys, so things are likely to happen!!!!!  
  
However, should you like slash, and would like the unedited version of this chapter, then feel free to email me at everwintermyway.com with your request and the unedited chapter number!!!!! Thanks!  
  
Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 11 – Feel Better?  
  
The remainder of their first week back at Hogwarts passed swiftly and Harry found that after Wednesday, he had the night time to himself, apart from patrolling on Fridays and Sundays for an hour or so. The majority of this free time was taken up by Draco as they either lounged around in Harry's room and the Slytherin common rooms, or doing homework.  
  
Harry was very surprised to find that Slytherin house had accepted him so quickly, in that they hadn't hexed or threatened him. They mainly seemed wary and watchful, seeming to watch their new house mate before coming to any conclusions.  
  
No one had said anything about their relationship either. To the public eye, Harry and Draco seemed to be very close friends, and because neither were one's for publicly flaunting their status, it seemed that the relationship hadn't really become public knowledge. Hermione occasionally gave the pair a knowing smile but that had been all.  
  
On Saturday morning, Harry had approached Professor McGonagall about being an animagus. She had assessed him quietly before accepting his request and giving him the necessary books to learn the necessary theory work behind the transformation. She had also told him that Professor Dumbledore had requested a meeting that afternoon at 2:00 with Harry. Harry, of course, was thrilled no end as at the required time he trudged up to the grand statue and giving the password to enter the Headmaster's Office.  
  
"Ah, Harry. How are you this afternoon? Lemon Drop?"  
  
"Fantastic." Harry was bored again, shaking his head in the negative.  
  
"That's wonderful. But, to business. There was a reason I wanted to see you."  
  
"Fancy that."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to ignore his comments. "As you are no doubt already aware, Professor Willow doesn't seem to be a suitable teacher for your class."  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Yes, well. This is where I would like to ask you a large favour." Dumbledore seemed wary.  
  
Harry merely raised a solitary eyebrow.  
  
"Would you be willing to teach the seventh years for the term until a replacement teacher can be found?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The students need to learn Defences Against the Dark Arts. Professor Willow cannot seem to teach your class, and I believe you to be a suitable teacher to remedy the problem for the time being, considering your history in leading the DA."  
  
"For just the term?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll think about it." Harry crossed his arms over his chest in contemplation.  
  
"Please Harry." Dumbledore begged.  
  
"I said I'll think about it!" Harry scowled.  
  
"Of course. Please see me tomorrow with your answer. As you can guess, we will need a teacher for Monday's class."  
  
"What would I be teaching?"  
  
"Mostly what you think is appropriate for the coming war. Defensive and offensive. I would like some of the older students to be able to protect the younger years, should the situation arise." Dumbledore sighed heavily.  
  
"What about Mr Weasley?" Harry scowled as the name passed his lips.  
  
"Ah yes, well. That is difficult. I think, during the time you are teaching, that you should continue to have the authority of Head Boy. Come see me if you have any further trouble." Dumbledore almost seemed pleased, as it seemed that Harry had already made up his mind to take the position.  
  
"I'll think about it." Harry shot down his hopes.  
  
"Of course. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Harry stood, and with a nod, left the Headmaster's office. He was in a fairly bad mood by the time he made it to the Slytherin common room to find Draco, finishing off some transfiguration homework whilst talking to Blaise Zabini, another Seventh Year guy.  
  
Harry flopped heavily into a chair next to Draco as he glared into the fire.  
  
"What's up your arse?" Draco smirked at him, amused at his anger.  
  
"Dumbledore. -pause- Not literally."  
  
"Praise Merlin for that." Blaise snickered.  
  
"What now?" Draco questioned further.  
  
"He wants me to take over teaching all the Seventh Year's DADA."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Blaise and Draco said at the same time.  
  
"He wants me to bloody teach them to defend themselves and the lower years if the war should turn up here."  
  
"Well, it's not a half bad idea." Blaise said critically.  
  
"Yeah I know, that's why I'm thinking about it." Harry rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
"And you could take the workload anyway." Draco put in his thoughts.  
  
"Like I'll assign homework." Harry snorted. "That means I have to mark it."  
  
"When do you have to give an answer?"  
  
"Tomorrow arvo." Harry sighed heavily. "What should I do?"  
  
"I reckon you should take it." Blaise said after a moment. Draco took another minute's consideration before nodding as well.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Better than Professor Willow anyway." Harry brought his knees up to his chest as his arms held his legs, head resting on top as he felt a headache coming on.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next afternoon, Harry told the Headmaster that he'd take the class, but he was still quite reluctant. And so it was that on Monday morning, just before lunch, Harry found himself in front of the entire Seventh Year body. He started of his little speech by saying that Dumbledore had requested that he take the class and that he preferred to be called Harry or Potter. He didn't care either way, but nothing else. He then went on to explain that he'd be teaching them various defensive and offensive spells to protect themselves and others should a situation arise.  
  
As he looked around the room, he found that automatically the room had been segregated with Gryffindor sitting on the left and Slytherin on the right, with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff scattered around the middle, closer to the Gryffindor's if anything.  
  
Harry made them up into four groups, with students from all houses in each group, before going around and demonstrating the first spell.  
  
The class proceeded pretty easily if not for Ron, who immediately caused a disturbance: a tirade of death threats and Death Eaters comments complete with insulting Harry in general. Wasting no time at all, Ron was landed with a detention as well as an immediate meeting with Dumbledore. But what bothered Harry more however, was that most of the seventh years, at least from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all seemed to admire him like some sort of fan club, as they all seemed to regard him as the 'Most Great and Wonderful Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived'. He tried to ignore it.  
  
After that, class went quick and soon enough he'd dismissed them all to lunch. After Hermione gave a few words of encouragement, Harry was left alone with Draco in the big classroom. He sat against the front wall on the ground as again he brought his knees up to his chest, forehead on his knees, arms around his legs.  
  
"You alright, Hero?" Draco asked quietly as he squat down in front of Harry.  
  
"Peachy." Was the muffled reply.  
  
"Harry?" Draco sounded serious.  
  
"It's just a headache, Drake." Harry seemed to sigh heavily. Draco leaned forward, putting one hand in the dark hair and kissed the top of the raven haired head. Harry shifted as he released his knees and spread his legs apart, Draco knelt between them, shifting closer to Harry as he softly kissed him. Harry's head tilted to the side as he deepened the kiss, hands stationing around the Blonde's neck and shoulders as Draco ran his hands down from Harry's knees to his thighs and waist, steadying himself. Slowly, Draco drew away and looked at Harry.  
  
"How bout we skip the Great Hall and get Dobby to get us some lunch here?"  
  
"Sure." Harry sighed as his head rolled back to rest against the wall, his eyes closed; a little smile upon his face.  
  
A loud pop a second later signified Dobby's arrival. "Harry Potter!! Harry Potter. Is Harry Potter alright? Master Draco is Harry Potter alright?" Dobby sounded panicked as he gently shook Harry's arm.  
  
"I'm fine Dobby. Just a bit of a headache. Do you think you could bring us some lunch?"  
  
"Anything for Harry Potter!!" Dobby, pleased, disappeared with another pop.  
  
"You seem to know each other well." Draco commented as he shifted to sit cross legged between Harry's legs.  
  
"Second year. He tried to 'help' me. He's the reason I couldn't get onto the train, and he charmed that bludger in that Gryffindor-Slytherin game." Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Helpful indeed." Draco smirked, falling quiet as he waited for Dobby to return.  
  
A minute later, Dobby appeared with another pop as he brought huge platter filled with all sorts of sandwiches as well as a huge tankard of pumpkin juice with two goblets.  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Harry and Draco said before Dobby disappeared again.  
  
They ate quietly, emptying half the platter before Harry sat back with his goblet in his hand.  
  
"You alright, Hero?"  
  
"Don't call me that, please." Harry looked down into his pumpkin juice.  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco looked at Harry intently, waiting for Harry to open up.  
  
"Sick of it."  
  
"Sick of what?"  
  
"Everyone expecting me to save the world. Did you see half the seventh years that lesson? All thinking I'm fucking fantastic because I was chosen to take a class, so I must be bloody brilliant, waiting for a good time to destroy Voldemort for good. Everyone expects me to just be able to get rid of all their problems with a flick of my wand, the perfect world, just waiting for me to destroy Voldemort. I'm sick of all that crap. Even the Order thinks I'm fantastic because of the Prophecy."  
  
Draco looked on sadly at his boyfriend as the world dumped all their problems on his shoulders.  
  
"Ron doesn't help; he thinks I destroyed his family, that it was my fault that Arthur was killed."  
  
"You know it's not your fault." Draco implored, his hand seeking Harry's out.  
  
"I know. But I'm just sick of all the attention."  
  
"I know." Draco stood up, pulling Harry up with him. Once Harry was up, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as Harry wrapped his own arms around Draco's neck. They hugged quietly for a while in silence as they just held each other; Harry's forehead just resting on Draco's shoulder. "Seeing as headache potions don't work on you, how bout we go see Pomfrey about you taking the afternoon off for a sleep?"  
  
"Whatever you think, Drake."  
  
"Well I think it's a fantastic idea!" Draco smirked as he tried to perk Harry up a little. "So how bout we get Dobby to clean this up and we'll go see Pomfrey." Draco released him to arms length, kissing the top of his nose.  
  
"You're supposed to be an arsehole Malfoy, not a sentimental Hufflepuff."  
  
"But not to my boyfriend." Draco smirked as he claimed Harry's mouth again, in a loving kiss that left Harry breathless. "And I'm not being a sentimental Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Of course not." Harry gave a small smile, before looking down to find that their lunch had already disappeared.  
  
"Come on, you!" Draco growled playfully as he pushed Harry out of the classroom and to the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey seemed reluctant to give Harry the afternoon off but eventually gave in when she was informed that Harry was probably ahead in the afternoon's classes and that any homework would be passed on to him from Draco.  
  
After that, Draco had quickly sent him to bed before having to go to transfiguration alone.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry woke to a new sensation of someone massaging his back through his school shirt, and peaking his eyes open he found himself in his room at Hogwarts, laying on top of his bed clad only in his school shirt and pants, as someone sitting behind him ran their hands up and down his back. Looking around the room, he found it to be moderately dark, bar the light and heat coming from the crackling fire not too far away.  
  
Moaning, he stretched out a little, his arms straightening out above his head as his shoulders cracked. During this he felt the someone sitting behind him, shift to straddle his arse as the hands became firmer. Straining his neck, he turned to see blonde hair before his head collapsed back onto the pillow.  
  
"Morning Drake." Harry said in a husky voice, a smile on his face.  
  
"Evening, Mr Potter." Draco leaned up and started kissing Harry's neck beneath his shirt collar, hands continuing to stroke his shirt clad back.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. What are you doing?" Harry mumbled into the pillow, smile evident in his voice.  
  
"What do you think?" Draco continued licking and kissing his way along Harry's neck.  
  
"Being one very naughty boy." Harry moaned as Draco bit down lightly on his neck.  
  
...............................  
  
They collapsed together, breathing heavily as they held on to the other for dear life. Eventually, Draco rose up on his elbows, still buried inside Harry; he hovered over the raven haired man's face, "Feel better?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remember, if you want the unedited version, then send me an email at everwintermyway.com  
  
EverWinter 


	12. The Lecturing of Draco Malfoy

Warning – Slash!!!!!!!! Won't need to email for this one!!! :P But this chapter contains slash, so if you people don't like it then feel free to leave. Back button works wonders!!!!!  
  
Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 12 – The Lecturing of Draco Malfoy  
  
Monday evening of the second week of term found Harry and Draco laying cuddled together; Harry idly playing with the silky strands of blonde hair that rested on his chest as Draco slept on, partially using Harry as his mattress and pillow.  
  
The dark haired Slytherin found himself replaying the last few hours in his mind; from the feel of Draco's hands as he woke up, to Draco stretching him then filling him completely and the unbearable pleasure that accompanied it.  
  
Harry blushed as Draco tightened his hold around his waist as he realised what all this thinking had led to. He lay back and closed his eyes, happy to lay naked and tangled with Draco for as long as he could.  
  
But all good things must come to an end, and end it did when Harry heard the door being unlocked and opened as his House Master walked into the room. Snape cleared his throat as he stood a few metres away, arms crossed and a slightly amused yet irritated expression gracing his face. Harry finally turned to the older man. "Hey Sev," he said quietly, not wishing to wake Draco yet.  
  
"If you wished to skip a lesson, I would appreciate being informed before hand instead of finding out on my own."  
  
Harry merely grinned back.  
  
"Tell Draco I wish to see him this evening. And don't forget your duties as Head Boy." Snape sneered, turning to leave the room. "What 'was' Albus thinking when he made you Head Boy." Harry heard Snape mumble as the door closed after him.  
  
Harry shook his head in amusement before returning to play with Draco's hair. He felt the blonde shift on top of him and eventually light kisses being placed over his chest as green eyes met silver.  
  
Harry smiled as he tangled his hand in Draco's hair and drew him up to face level. Draco shifted to straddle Harry as he slouched over Harry's chest as the raven haired boy kissed him lovingly. Draco moaned as he was slowly drawn out his foggy world of sleep as the last cloudy wisps gave way to full consciousness and the sensation of something hard and hot pressed against his growing erection.  
  
Draco buried his face in Harry's neck as he felt one of Harry's hands slide down between them to grasp both lengths and started stroking them together. Soon the hand was removed as they each ground their pelvis's against the other; their breathing became shallow and sweat glistened over their bodies; the blankets lost again.  
  
They fiercely gripped each other as their movements became more desperate, racing towards their climax before toppling into bliss as they rode their orgasm out together.  
  
In the aftermath, Harry shifted from under Draco so that they lay on their sides facing each other, legs tangled and Draco's head resting on Harry's bicep. Harry traced a finger down Draco's chest and stomach as he traced idle patterns with their mixed cum.  
  
"I think it's shower time." Harry murmured into the blonde hair. Draco 'mmmmed' his agreement.  
  
"Coming?" Draco 'mmmmed' again.  
  
"Lazy." Harry kissed the other boy's temple before disentangling himself from the blonde and rolling out of bed. Draco roused himself to open his eyes and rest on his elbows as one eyebrow was raised in appreciation at the toned bronzed body that made its way to the bathroom.  
  
Taking a quick glance at the clock, Draco made his way out of Harry's bed but stopped when his brain kicked into gear.  
  
"8:20?!?!? Oh fuck!!" Draco quickly made his way into the shower with Harry before almost taking over. "I'm late!" Draco explained as he quickly soaped up before rinsing off.  
  
Harry grinned evilly before latching onto Draco's neck from behind.  
  
"Harry!" Draco whined as he nestled a hand in the raven hair behind him.  
  
"Sev wants to see you tonight, too."  
  
"Oh, for Merlin's sake!!!" Draco mumbled vehemently as he leaned back into Harry's embrace.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry's hair dripped down Draco's chest as he started sucking on the hollow part of Draco's collarbone.  
  
"You." Draco drew a deep breath, "I don't wanna go."  
  
"But the outside world needs us." Harry said sadly as he stopped to rest his forehead on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco turned around to face the Boy Who Lived, "But I get first preference." Draco smirked as he nuzzled the ex-Gryffindor's neck. Harry smiled faintly as he gave Draco a quick kiss.  
  
"You'd better go." Harry gave a fake smile that Draco saw straight through.  
  
"I'll be back." Draco gave a short, fiery kiss back before vanishing out the shower.  
  
Harry remained in the shower for another few minutes, cold water turned off as he stood under the scalding hot water, his skin turning a bright red. He eventually made it out into the outside world as he picked up his robes from the day and put them on over his school pants and shirt, tie loosely hanging around his neck.  
  
He grabbed Myra, much to her disgruntlement, so that he had someone to talk to for the next few hours. And then he was off. He did a short tour around the dungeons, and caught a pair of extremely adventurous Hufflepuffs in one of the broom closets. Harry decided they had thrill issues, to be Hufflepuffs, snogging in Snape's territory. After that, he paid a short visit to the kitchens to get a quick bite for dinner, before moving on up to the left wing of the castle.  
  
He passed his DADA room, and kept going flushing the odd student out of curious places that he certainly didn't want to be thinking about and moved onto McGonagall's territory. He passed the darkened classroom before coming upon her office, light pouring out into the dimly lit corridors. Not wishing to be caught up he kept walking past. But luck was not with him again.  
  
"Mr Potter. May I have a word." Harry knew better than to think it was a question.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry used a tired and bored voice to address his former head of house.  
  
"Ah-Are you alright Mr Potter?" She suddenly seemed concerned as she ignored her prior line of questioning. "You weren't at dinner."  
  
"Fine Professor. Just a bit of a headache, and no, headache potions don't work for me." Harry got in before she could suggest a visit to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh. Well. Anyway. Mr Potter, I have marked you're extra credit assignment, and I must say. Truly well done. It was excellent. There would be many a witch or wizard who has studied transfiguration for more than 50 years that would be unable to write such a document. Congratulations, I think its safe to say that you already have your Transfiguration NEWT in the bag." She beamed up at her student.  
  
"Thankyou." Harry didn't know what else to say. He thought the assignment had been pretty shithouse himself.  
  
"Also, have you read the theory books I gave you on becoming an animagus?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you ready for the potion to see what your form is?" Harry nodded. "Then I suggest you speak to Professor Snape about seeing one is made." Harry nodded again. "There will also be forms for you to fill out about your animagus state. I prefer my students to be law abiding witches and wizards." She said firmly.  
  
"Sure. I'll see Snape after rounds tonight. When will you have the forms?"  
  
"Oh, you won't need to fill them out until your are fully capable of performing the transformation."  
  
"Alright then. Is that all?" Harry continued to stand before the aging professor.  
  
"Yes, Mr Potter. Thankyou."  
  
"Good evening Professor."  
  
"Evening, Harry."  
  
Harry was glad to escape again to the sparsely lit corridors, and so continued his way along the corridors and gradually into Ravenclaw territory.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco quickly raced out of the shower, and back into Harry's room. With a few muttered spells, he was dry and dressed again. Racing out into the passage to the Slytherin Common rooms, he took a sharp right turn and made his way into the Seventh Year dorms.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy?" Draco caught sight of Crabbe hulking up to him.  
  
"Where you been all week?" Goyle decided to join the party.  
  
"Like most students at a school, I've been working."  
  
"Oh." Crabbe looked confusedly between Goyle and Draco. "Where?"  
  
"You must be pretty blind, I've been in the common room for a couple of nights. Then there's this place called a library. Weird place that one. Its strange how so many books can all be in the one room." Draco made his way up to the dorms to get his quidditch notes for the meeting, with Crabbe and Goyle following.  
  
"Alright, Malfoy, we got the point." Goyle rolled his eyes.  
  
"I have to go, alright. There's a quidditch meeting on at the moment, and I'm supposed to be there. So if you don't mind." Draco sneered at the two of them before pushing his way out of the room.  
  
Out in the corridors, he quickly made his way through the dungeons. He was coming upon the last corridor to the meeting room when a voice called down the corridor.  
  
"Malfoy!" The sound of the Head Girl's voice echoed down the corridor.  
  
"Bloody Merlin. What Granger, I'm kinda in a hurry."  
  
"Well, Sor-ry." Hermione sneered at him. "This won't take long."  
  
"What?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as his foot started tapping.  
  
"Do you love Harry?"  
  
Draco paused. "That's hardly any of your business." Draco sneered as he stalked around her on his way. But Hermione grabbed his sleeve before he could go far.  
  
"It is my business when this has to do with my best friend." She glared back at him.  
  
"Oh yes. Bestest friends. That's why you ditched him in the holidays."  
  
"That was not my fault. Do not confuse me with Ron. I sent letters to Harry, but I never got a reply. I still wanted to be his friend." Hermione seethed.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that, and you might just believe it. Harry only ever got one letter from you." Draco removed her hand from his person and pushed past her.  
  
"MALFOY!!! Draco. . . . Please." Hermione begged for an answer.  
  
"I have no intention of hurting him." Draco said quietly, staring down at the ground. "And I take it I'm under pain of death if I do."  
  
"Just be careful. There's a lot you don't know."  
  
"Whatever Granger. But I have to go, alright." Draco sighed heavily.  
  
"Alright. I'll catch you later." Hermione said, looking at Draco for a moment before leaving the corridor.  
  
"Hopefully not." Draco muttered as he took off again, finally making his way to the quidditch meeting.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry was still trudging his way through the castle: from the astronomy tower down to the kitchens and then on to Snape's office.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Enter." Snape's growl could be heard through the solid door.  
  
"Professor. Can I speak to you a moment?"  
  
"Yes, Potter." Snape's tone had lightened, yet he continued to read through whatever he was reading. Harry took a seat and waited for Snape to look up.  
  
"Sir, Professor McGonagall told me to ask you about making potion, to find out my animagus form."  
  
"Mmmmhmm." Snape continued reading whilst pulling a piece of parchment towards him. Taking up his quill, still reading, he started writing.  
  
Five minutes later, Snape finally broke from his reading and presented Harry with the parchment. "Have a go at making it yourself. But don't test it. Bring it to me first. Any ingredients you don't have can be taken from my stores." Harry took the parchment to find the ingredients and instructions had been written out in an elegant scrawl.  
  
"Thanks Professor. Another question, do you know if I still have training tomorrow?"  
  
Snape tensed slightly.  
  
"I believe so. Dumbledore wishes to find out the extent of your wandless ability." Snape looked at him curiously, obviously also wondering.  
  
"Let's just say, it's a hell of a lot easier than with a wand." Harry grinned cheekily. "Thanks professor." Harry was just about to open the door again when it opened in front of him. "Drake?!"  
  
"Came to see Uncle Sev." Draco explained at Harry's confused expression.  
  
"Alright. Umm."  
  
"I'll see you in a while." Draco smirked at Harry as he breezed past, hand brushing Harry's.  
  
"Seeya Sev, Seeya Drake." Harry smiled as he closed the door after himself and made his way through the dungeons back to his room.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Are you Completely brain-dead?" Snape was pacing behind his chair occasionally looking at Draco before resuming his pacing.  
  
"What are you on about Sev?"  
  
"YOU!! Sleeping with Potter." Snape said maliciously.  
  
"What business is it of your's?" Draco sneered.  
  
"It's my business when I'm your guardian at this school!"  
  
"Merlin, what is it with everyone going through my business. You sound like Granger."  
  
"Excuse me?!?!" Snape snarled at the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Before quidditch meeting, Granger cornered me and gave me the 'don't hurt him' lecture." Draco lounged back in the chair before Snape's desk.  
  
"Draco, have you forgotten that your father is still alive?!?! He may be in hiding but he still has the ability to come after you!!! And what about the Dark Lord? You we're handed over to Him from birth, and set to follow Lucius' footsteps. Neither of them will take this loyalty lightly?"  
  
"Loyalty? Is that all you think this is?" Draco stood, enraged. "I'll have you know that I never wanted to become a Death Eater."  
  
"How did you think you were going to survive then?" Draco was silent. "Didn't think about that huh?"  
  
"Never found a way that would work." Draco muttered.  
  
"Draco, be careful with your decisions."  
  
"What would you have me do?! Become a Death Eater? I don't want to do that, and they will find out very quickly, even if I pretended. I'd be dead within the day, no matter my acting skills."  
  
"Draco." Snape warned. "Be careful of Potter."  
  
"You're full of complete bullshit." Draco growled, "Why should I be careful of Harry?"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF!!" Snape yelled, finally getting to the heart of his concerns.  
  
"AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!!" Draco roared back.  
  
They glared at each other over the table for many long seconds before Draco sneered, "Don't lecture me on what you do not know, Severus." And Draco stalked out of the Potion's Master's office with all the grace of a Malfoy.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back in the Head Boy's room, Harry was stretched out on the couch before the fire, reading through some of the homework he got that day from transfiguration and Arithmancy that Draco had brought. He was just going through the practical parts of the transfiguration lesson when the door to his room slammed open and then slammed closed, with Draco stalking into the room in between.  
  
"Drake, are you alright?" Harry put his books aside and stood to make Draco stop pacing.  
  
"No! Sev's being a fuckhead and thinks I need to be careful with you because 'we don't know what he's capable of'," Draco finished in an impression of Snape's voice.  
  
"Yes, well, we know different." Harry smiled warmly as he enveloped Draco in a tight hug. "As far as I know anyway."  
  
They both laughed slightly before Draco returned to his anger.  
  
"Yeah, its just the fact that he said it. Had to lecture me on it." Draco was about to start pacing again when Harry held on to him tight, not letting him go.  
  
Draco growled slightly as he grabbed Harry and crushed him into the door, roughly kissing the Boy Who Lived to take his anger out that way.  
  
Where Draco was hard and forceful, Harry lapped and soothed as slowly Draco's anger abated and was lovingly kissing Harry back. Finally Draco drew back for breath, his forehead resting on Harry's. Eventually Draco opened his eye's and saw the position they were in. He'd lifted Harry off his feet as the dark haired boys legs were wrapped around Draco's waist. One pale hand was still tightly clenching Harry's hip, and the other had fallen from Harry's head and was casually draped on Harry's shoulder. As Draco took it all in, Harry continued to sooth him as hands ran all over his neck, chest shoulders and what Harry could reach of his back.  
  
"Thankyou." Draco said quietly as he held Harry up, enjoying the feel of Harry's hands.  
  
"Anytime." Harry's hand drew Draco back into their snog session.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tuesday morning found Harry and Draco entangled together on the couch in Harry's Head Boy room. Harry was first to wake as blonde hair tickled his nose. Again he was on the bottom and he wondered how that always occurred. No matter how they fell asleep, they migrated to their current position of Draco on top.  
  
Shaking his head, very carefully he pried Draco's legs from his own and set to work on Draco's arms.  
  
"Where are you going?" A very sleepy mumble was heard from Harry's chest.  
  
"Just for a morning run." Harry whispered into the blonde hair, "Go back to sleep."  
  
"You're deranged, you know that. Getting up this fucking early and depriving me of my mattress." Draco's arms loosened as he rolled slightly to the side to let Harry up.  
  
"Even in sleep you make complete sentences and have an attitude. And here I was thinking you looked like an angel."  
  
"Sentimental Hufflepuff." Harry heard Draco say before the blonde had settled back into the couch and left Harry standing beside it.  
  
"Only with you." He ruffled Draco's hair, earning a warning growl from the blonde. After that Harry had dressed for his run and taken off outside the castle.  
  
At lunch time, again Harry received a letter from Dumbledore, stating that he wished to see him again. The term 'training' wasn't even mentioned because, as it was, Albus was in a precarious spot at the moment in regards to Harry's favours. But, Harry decided he would humour the aging hypocrite and see if Snape was right in his assumptions.  
  
So, off Harry and Draco went, at the appointed time, and entered Dumbledore's office. Snape, funnily enough, was already present and so Dumbledore invited them to make their way again to the empty dungeon. Harry didn't miss the trademark Malfoy glares that Draco was sending Severus' way.  
  
"Ahhh, Harry. How have you been handling the Defence Class?"  
  
"Fine. Ron will fail the class, though, if he keeps up his present attitude and record."  
  
"Indeed. I'll see if something can be done."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Now, I was wondering if you were interested in helping me with a little bit of research." Dumbledore asked carefully.  
  
Harry raised one eyebrow, continuing to stare the headmaster in the eye, whilst Draco rolled his own, conjured a seat and sat to watch.  
  
"I was wondering if we could find the extent of your wandless abilities?" Dumbledore watched Harry like a hawk to gauge his reaction.  
  
"Perhaps." Harry said shortly. "It's easier doing magic wandless if that's anything to go by."  
  
"How long have you been able to do it?"  
  
"Summer holiday's before 6th year."  
  
"Is your ability in anyway limited by the type of magic?"  
  
"Not as far as I know."  
  
"Do-"Dumbledore stopped his line of questioning as Harry's hand flew to his scar to stop the sudden pain.  
  
Draco was already on his feet and by Harry's side before the pained boy turned his blurry eyes to Professor Snape, who was clenching his left arm.  
  
Severus went straight to the door before Harry caught him.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"But you aren't trusted!"  
  
"Point?!"  
  
"You'll be killed!"  
  
"No I won't." And with that Snape broke free form Harry's hold and had disappeared in the darkened corridor outside.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
dun, dun, dunn!!!!!!  
  
Anyone like the screaming match between Drake and Sev?  
  
Lol!! 


	13. Meetings & Revelations

Warning – Slash in this chapter. For full, unedited version, email me at everwintermyway.com  
  
Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 13 - Meetings & Revelations  
  
With his usual sneer in place, Severus Snape entered the grand mansion that Lord Voldemort was currently occupying, to find the rest of the Death Eaters already in attendance.  
  
"Thank you for joining us, Severus." Voldemort appeared to be rather excited about something as he joyfully addressed Snape.  
  
Severus proudly stepped through the Death Eater ranks to kneel before Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes before falling back to stand before the evil wizard. "My Lord."  
  
"Severus, I would like to hear your opinion on something I have recently learned. Can you do this for me?"  
  
"Anything, My Lord." Snape carefully schooled his expression as he waited for the Dark Lord to strike the first blow.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Stupid fucking idiot!!" Harry growled vehemently as he started pacing, idly rubbing the last of the pain out of his forehead.  
  
"Boys, I think it best we leave our meeting here for tonight. Off to bed. Oh, Harry, would you please come here next Tuesday?"  
  
"Whatever!" Harry growled again as he threw the door open and stalked down the darkened corridor. Draco didn't even spare a glare at Dumbledore before he was following Harry.  
  
"Snape's going to get himself killed if he acts anymore the Gryffindor." Harry mumbled as he flopped onto the couch before the fire in his head boy room.  
  
Draco quietly waited for Harry to settle himself on the couch before he straddled Harry, sitting in his lap without a word. Automatically, Harry put his arms around Draco's waist to steady him and keep him close.  
  
"He knows what's going to happen, yet he goes anyway."  
  
"Shhh, Harry. All we can do is wait."  
  
"But what if he can't get back?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Now Severus. The matter at hand is that one of my followers, whom shall go unnamed for the time being, had the audacity to come to me. He said that you were a spy, working for Dumbledore. What do you have to say to this?"  
  
"Who do I have to thank?" Snape replied as he kept his gaze on Voldemort.  
  
"Now, now, Severus. Are you going to dispute these claims?"  
  
"What I say will have no concern as to your own decisions."  
  
"Oh but it will. If you claim to be faithful, and are proven to be, you will be allowed the privilege of killing your accuser. Plead innocence and be found guilty, I assure you that death will come slowly and not lightly. Plead guilty, and your death will come swiftly. In a day or three." Many followers gave a short laugh at this. "Now Severus. How do you plead?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"He'll get out, all right Hero. But I don't think it will be unscathed." Draco gave his opinion.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "He must have had something prepared." He mused as he shifted himself and Draco so that they were laying on the couch together.  
  
"Portkey, most likely." Draco answered.  
  
"Do you know of any way to prevent them being used?"  
  
"Probably a spell. Can't remember off the top of my head. There'd be anti- apparition wards anyway."  
  
"Yeah. That'd have to be a given, so that means he'd either have a Portkey to get out or a lot of help."  
  
Draco nodded, effectively nestling into Harry's chest.  
  
They lay quietly for some time; Harry glaring into the fire as Draco drew idle patterns on Harry's stomach, wide awake.  
  
Suddenly Harry rolled out from under the blond Slytherin. He immediately went to his closet and retrieved a warm cloak and scarf.  
  
"Where are you going? You better not be trying anything stupid." Draco surveyed Harry through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Just to wait, Drake." Draco continued to stare. "Honestly. I swear."  
  
"You better. Cause I'm not into necrophilia." Draco warned as he borrowed some warm clothes from Harry's' closet for the midnight walk.  
  
Harry smirked, as he proceeded to remove something from his trunk. Draco looked on curiously before Harry explained. "Marauders Map." Harry grinned. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Severus stood perfectly still as he rapidly considered his options. Apparition was out - wards (unless he could escape to the foyer); Portkey from Dumbledore - wasn't sure it worked in the room. He knew of a warding spell that prevented the activation of Portkey's in the room that could be in use.  
  
From there, he had the Dark Lord before him, grinning malevolently, wand being twirled between his spidery fingers. Behind him were thirty or so Death Eaters, faithful to their master, eager to do that masters bidding.  
  
-Odds of survival = slim to none. Damn you Potter!!-  
  
"Guilty." Severus answered, staring the Dark Lord in the eye. His glee only intensified.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Fucking bastard. "Harry staggered before Draco caught him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think it's safe to say that Voldemort knows Snape's a spy." Harry fell to his knees as he clutched his scar, the pain coming in swift and merciless.  
  
Then Harry had had enough. Taking a deep breath, he drew the pain and anger within his mind together and threw it back at Voldemort.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Thank you for being honest, Severus." The dark lord stepped closer to the Potions Master. With a flick of his wand, Snape's clothes were ripped from his body and he was thrown against a wall. "I really do appreciate honesty." Voldemort came to stand before him. "What's this Severus? When did you acquire such a ring?" Voldemort came forward and removed the ring forcibly from Snape's hand. "Was this your means of salvation? I'm sorry but there will be no salvation for quite some time. CRUC-"  
  
Voldemort faltered as his hands flew to his temples; a sudden onslaught of pain almost brought him to his knees. "BLOODY CHILD!" He roared, trying to take a better hold of his wand before it clattered to the ground.  
  
And then the Dark Lord passed out.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry suddenly stood tall and shook his head. Confusion written all over his face as a small trickle of blood seeped down his forehead.  
  
"It worked." Harry said, shocked.  
  
"What worked?" Draco was curious as he conjured some tissues and wiped the blood away before it could get into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I sent it back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I sent it b- What was that?" Harry swiveled around, looking for the source of the noise.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape watched, fascinated as the Dark Lord crumpled to the ground, unconscious. That was until he fell to the ground too. Many Death Eaters were in shock as they watched their beloved Master fall into unconsciousness, apparently for no physical reason, all because of a 'Bloody Child'. Others quickly rushed forward to 'help'.  
  
Taking his chance, Snape scrambled to his feet and ran for the door. Noticing movement he quickly ducked in time to avoid a 'Stupefy' that had come from somewhere to his left.  
  
"Snape's escaping!!" A gruff voice yelled out to the Death Eaters as they awoke from their daze.  
  
"Fuck!" Snape bolted for the door, in all his naked glory as he threw the doors open and raced down to the corner, narrowly missing a growing number of curses being thrown his way. Tearing around another corner, he flew down the stairs, taking six at a time as he finally reached the foyer and was able to apparate to the Hogwarts gates.  
  
Finding himself thankfully alone in the cold night, he made his way to get inside the grounds. That was when he realized that a couple of those hexes hadn't been near misses; his left leg and right side having become casualties.  
  
"Bloody fucking Merlin." He cursed loudly as he hobbled through the gates.  
  
"What was that?" A voice came form up ahead.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"Draco?" He called back.  
  
"Sev!!" Suddenly Severus found Harry and Draco before him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out here?! Come on. Get inside. NOW!!" He made to push them in the right direction but Harry stood firm.  
  
"You stupid fucking idiotic Gryffindor wannabe." Harry growled at him. "Petrificus totalus. Mobili corpus." Harry growled out as he directed Snape back to the castle. "What the hell do you think you were going to achieve by going back there?! Huh?!? And I thought Ron was dumb." They continued up to the castle and Draco started to quietly laugh whilst it could be seen that Snape was struggling against the spells. Especially at that last comment. "If you had a fucking death wish you should have asked me first. I deserve that right more than anyone else, thank you very much."  
  
Harry didn't take much care as he directed the immobile Professor through the dungeons to Snape's rooms. They finally made it as Harry placed Snape on a table so they could clean him up. Draco was kind enough to conjure some pants for the professor as Harry removed the spells.  
  
"You bloody little bastard." Snape spat vehemently.  
  
"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Harry meandered through the cupboards, looking for Sev's secret stash of potions. In the meantime, Draco cleaned up the blood.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Cleaning you up, unless you'd like us to take you back out to the Death Eaters?"  
  
Snape glared. "Second cupboard over."  
  
Harry retrieved the necessary potions and came back.  
  
"Open wide." Harry grinned malevolently as he poured the potions down Snape's throat, watching with an evil satisfaction when he nearly choked.  
  
Draco healed up the two wounds the best he could before bandaging them up. "Consider yourself very lucky." Draco glared at him before stepping back to wait for Harry, still angry at the words Snape had said the night before.  
  
"Last one!!" Harry said cheerfully. "Nightie Night Sevie Poo."  
  
The dreamless sleep potion took affect within seconds and Snape was out like a light.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape wasn't seen for Wednesday morning lessons but arrived late at lunch looking incredibly groggy and glaring malevolently at said savior of the wizarding world.  
  
Harry on the other hand just smiled winningly back as he continued his lunch next to Draco. Draco just laughed at the exchange as he smirked up at Snape.  
  
A similar scenario played out at dinner that night as Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall together, talking rapidly as they sat close together. Snape watched them with another glare, but Harry just smiled back. It wasn't until half way through dinner that the expression changed to one of a smirk.  
  
Harry looked curiously at Snape for a split second before a note materialized in front of him and all was explained. Flicking the note open he scanned the parchment and then put it aside. He grinned back up at Snape who promptly scowled back.  
  
Draco looked curiously at the exchange before seeking a response form Harry.  
  
"Snape thought he was one up on me when he sent me a note saying he expected me tonight for Occlumency."  
  
"Points for trying." Draco smirked up at the Head Table as he nudged Harry playfully and returned to his dinner.  
  
Snape left soon after as Harry and Draco smirked at their small triumph. Leaving with the majority of the students, they made their way back to Harry's room as they ditched robes to slouch out on the couch together to do a little homework. However, it was soon forgotten as small, idle caresses turned into prolonged stroking and heavy petting as Draco quickly dumped his books on the ground and proceeded to turn into Harry, ditching Harry's books, removing his glasses and latching onto his mouth.  
  
(remember, if you want the unedited, email me!!!)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Evening, Professor. Feeling better today?" Harry didn't bother to knock as he strolled straight into Snape's office.  
  
"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Sit!" Snape scowled menacingly as he followed Harry's movements carefully.  
  
Harry just smiled as he sat in the chair before Snape's desk and regarded the Potions Professor with a light mood, patiently waiting for Snape to continue with the lesson.  
  
The glare only intensified before Snape finally spoke. "This lesson, we will be experimenting with different types of mental attacks. Get some homework. This shall take place when you might otherwise be distracted."  
  
"If you wanted to distract me, why didn't you ask Draco to come?" Harry smirked back as Snape's face morphed into a sneer.  
  
"Judging by your appearance, I believe it's too late. Now get some homework." Snape turned back to his desk and set about going back to work. Harry however remained where he was.  
  
"Did you ever have a childhood?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape said deathly silent, eyes leveling with Harry's.  
  
"Well, it's just that you're acting rather childish at present. Besides, it's one of Hogwarts' Unsolved Mysteries."  
  
"How am I acting 'childish,' Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well, to begin with, we were on civil terms up till yesterday. All because I helped you out of a sticky Gryffindorish situation."  
  
A low murmur was heard from the Head of Slytherin, one that Harry couldn't quite catch.  
  
"Pardon, Professor?" Harry genuinely asked.  
  
"I said, Thank you." Snape said tersely.  
  
"Anytime, Professor. So what are you doing to keep safe from the Death Eaters?"  
  
Snape dropped the anger front and finally Harry saw the truly, tired Professor. "'I' haven't done anything. Albus is requesting Aurors to station here to 'protect the students'. I.e. Yourself." Snape paused as he sighed heavily. "Anyway. What happened last night? What did you do? You had the Dark Lord crying in pain before he passed out in under 10 seconds."  
  
"Really?!" Harry grinned again. "How weak is that. I can stand 15 minutes and all I get is a little bleeder."  
  
Snape chuckled slightly at this before turning serious. "What did you do?"  
  
"I got another attack when we went out to wait for you. But, well, I sorta just pushed it back with all of my anger and pain. Suddenly it's just gone and then we found you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Snape had returned to research mode.  
  
"Well, I felt like I'd had enough of the sideshow freak parading through my head so, um.. it was just like I pushed all of the pain and anger out of myself. A bit like the way I get you out of my head during Occlumency, but the way the attack comes in, I have no choice against it. It goes straight through my barriers. I'm guessing I pushed everything back down the link to Voldie."  
  
"Sounds plausible. Emotion is one of the basest elements of the human race. Therefore emotion may not be as susceptible to our modern psyche. Perhaps you would need to create barriers to block these low grades of mental stimuli being sent to you." Snape had sat back in his chair, his hands steepled before him as his elbows rested on the armrests of his chair, as he thought out loud.  
  
"Professor how is it that Voldemort uses the Dark Mark to contact his followers? I ask, because, as far as I know thanks to Hermione, there is no way to remove the Dark Mark. Won't you still feel the Mark when he calls anyone else? And if so, what's to stop him using it against you?"  
  
"Voldemort can select which followers he sends for when calling them through the Dark Mark. But that is something to consider. You're link with him was forced when he tried to kill you. However the link between the Dark Lord and his followers is created by him. Not forced; so that may bare some thought on the matter. However, with any other follower that turned, there has been no mention of this kind of torture. Nor there being any sign of a sudden disappearances of Death Eaters."  
  
"Is it possible that Voldie hasn't delved into the emotional sides of the link? Actually, is Voldemort anything like the Malfoy's?"  
  
"In expectations and social conduct, yes. Why?'  
  
"There's your answer. Voldie probably considers emotions to be weak, and wouldn't have gone into the emotional side of the bonds. He probably even skipped over it when he was going over the bond I have with him. Has he even worked out how he sends most attacks, apart from the dreams?"  
  
"I've been consulted in the past years about researching the bond, but as you say. The emotion held no interest with him."  
  
"So if we can work on making a barrier on the emotional stimuli that Voldie sends, we might just be cruising!!"  
  
"Yes, 'Cruising.'" Snape said thoughtfully before they furthered their discussions and worked on their barriers.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
that email again, for those wanting the unedited version of the chapter, its everwintermyway.com 


	14. Party At Hogwarts

Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 14 – Party At Hogwarts  
  
Over the course of the next week, as Snape had said, Dumbledore had brought in a large group of Aurors in to protect the school. One thing Harry did notice was that they were all Order members. Harry was very surprised that Fudge would allow Dumbledore to pick and choose who he recruited to defend Hogwarts.  
  
He'd had the chance to speak to Tonks a few times as he went for his patrols. She was very surprised to find he'd re-sorted into Slytherin, but she had said he looked a lot sexier as one. Otherwise he'd spoken to Kingsley for a short moment.  
  
It was at the beginning of a new week, that Monday breakfast found another note materialising before Harry, and Draco curiously looking over his shoulder. Opening the note, he found it to be from Dumbledore again, and that he was politely requesting his and Draco's presence at the Order meeting that night. He was to also go to Gryffindor tower and pick up Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Why are we included? Better question: Why am 'I' included?" Draco asked as he finished reading, picking up his goblet and taking a sip of the pumpkin juice.  
  
"Perhaps he assumes, that now you're associated with me, that I have turned you away from the Dark Side of the Force." Harry shrugged.  
  
Draco looked at Harry curiously, "I'm going to take that to mean I'm fighting for the Light side, and against the Dark Lord."  
  
"Of the Sith." Harry finished as he smirked at Draco. "If there's one thing that you're going to learn about Muggles, I'm going to make sure it's Star Wars." Harry nudged his shoulder as he screwed the note up, put it in his pocket and took a sip of his own pumpkin juice.  
  
"Star wars?" Draco looked at him incredulously. "Are you for real?"  
  
"It's a movie. Like a play except it has been recorded and you can watch it on TV. Actually there's a lot of parallels to the wizarding world in Star Wars. You could say the Force is magic. And the Jedi and Sith Knights are wizards proficient at Wandless magic. Jedi's are good. Sith are evil." Harry explained like there was nothing odd about the subject matter of their current conversation.  
  
"You need help. I'm sure of it. Mental help, psychiatric help. Whatever you wanna call it: you need It!" Draco started shuffling down the table away from Harry.  
  
Harry on the other hand just grinned at him and took another piece of toast. Eventually Draco moved back but not without the cautious glances.  
  
Soon enough it was time to get moving to their first class. So with the majority of the Great Hall, Harry and Draco made their way to potions in the dungeons with the other 7th years in their class. Harry and Draco took their seats as Professor Snape snapped at the Gryffindors for being noisy, the Hufflepuffs for taking their time and Ravenclaws for being in the class room with no teacher present.  
  
Harry had to smile at the snarky bastard as he criticised everyone except his precious Slytherins. He knew for a fact that the elder Slytherin could be quite civil when the situation called for it. But of course, he did have a reputation to uphold. Today they were working on a blood replacement potion in pairs again. Surprisingly it was a fairly easy potion that only 2 Hufflepuffs messed up on and everyone had then moved onto the theory part of the lesson as they read up on the potion they had just finished as well as the potion they'd be doing next lesson. Snape assigned them a 40 question quiz for homework, due next lesson as well as a 4 foot essay on a medical potion of their choice (that would need to be cleared with him also next lesson) and that would be due Monday of the next week. The entire class groaned in annoyance once they'd escaped to the corridors.  
  
"That was actually pretty harsh of Snape to set that much homework. The quiz alone will take half the night to complete." Draco shook his head as he racked his brains trying to think of a potion to research.  
  
"Well we can't do much about it. Except do it and hope he's in a good mood when he marks them." Harry sighed, also trying to think of a potion he could research whilst they made their way to DADA. They split up as they entered the classroom as Harry went to stand up front. "Everyone, back into your groups." Harry yelled over the top of the Seventh Years as they noisily got into their groups. "Quiet!"  
  
As everyone settled down, Harry began, "Alright. Today we're going to be working on a new spell. This one is another defence spell but it is used to absorb the energy of the spell that was sent to you and which will be added to your own magic stores. The incantation to this spell is 'Concipere'." Harry listened as the Seventh Years repeated it back to him.  
  
"Good. Split up into pairs and practice the charm. To test them, I don't want any hex above second year." He motioned them to get moving but the sounds of the Seventh Year Weasley's baritone voice could be heard under the din as Ron sent a hex his way.  
  
Hardly anyone noticed what was going on until the hex hit the normally blue barrier as it turned gold and absorbed the hex. The only sign Harry had conjured the Concipere barrier was a low murmur emanating from the Boy Who Lived and his hand held up before him.  
  
"And that is how the Concipere charm works." Harry said into the deathly silence. "Doing good Ron. A Fifth Year hex; you'll be able to beat Voldemort any day now."  
  
The sound of the Dark Lord's name seemed to spur the class into movement as they immediately set to whispering loudly; some even looking fearfully at Harry.  
  
Silently Harry berated himself for using wandless magic in the open. "Back to work everyone." He yelled over the rising whispers, moving to the desk again to take a seat. He could feel the encroaching headache already.  
  
He never made it to the desk though, as a growl was the only warning he received to signify that Ron was now taking a more physical path to revenge, and was charging at him.  
  
Turning, Harry cast the first movement impediment charm that came to mind, "Bipes Coalesco."  
  
Immediately, Ron's feet stuck to the ground and his arms flailed madly as he tried to keep balance. It didn't work as eventually he landed on his arse. Seconds later he was struggling up again and trying to reach him, snarling and growling at him about how it was Harry's fault that Arthur died and that all the attacks were his fault and that of course Harry was now evil.  
  
Ron took his time for revenge, Harry thought.  
  
Harry quickly put an end to his tirade as he took his wand out and cast a 'Petrificus Totalus' and Ron's limbs snapped together as he toppled to the ground. Harry nervously ran his hand through his hair and rubbed at his face.  
  
"Herm, can you take him down to Dumbledore and explain what happened, thanks."  
  
"Sure Harry." Her face was set into an angry yet determined expression as she viewed Ron, but was sympathetic when she met Harry's eyes.  
  
When the door closed behind her the whispers started again as they all looked at Harry in uncertainty, obviously discussing what had just happened and what it could mean.  
  
"Back to work, everyone." Harry ordered, his headache rapidly becoming a migraine. Fearfully the class got into their pairs and followed Harry's instructions to the letter. But the Slytherins weren't really gossiping, but surveying Harry with a critical eye.  
  
"He won't be evil. He wouldn't even hex anyone. He's been a Gryffindor too long. He won't be a Dark Lord, though he'd definitely have the support." Blaise commented to Millicent, loud enough for many of the surrounding pairs to hear, who started spreading this new statement around the room.  
  
Draco gave a slight nod of the head to thank Blaise who returned the nod. Draco soo wanted to go to his boyfriend and comfort him, but he knew it wasn't what Harry wanted. Especially in front of a classroom full of people. So he knuckled down and cast the charmed barrier and let Goyle cast a hex, as he glanced at Harry as often as he could.  
  
Harry was sitting on top of the desk as he cleared his mind as if preparing for Occlumency. Continuing to breathe deeply he became aware that the migraine had faded to a mild headache. His eyes focused from their glazed look as he decided to pay attention again and follow the progress of the class. The Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and most Gryffindors had already mastered the charm. Harry called for the class to stop and motioned them in front of him; he asked each student to demonstrate they'd mastered the charm before dismissing those competent. He then set out to help the remaining few as Draco found his way to the head of the class to wait. In the meantime, Hermione returned and joined Draco to wait for Harry.  
  
The two from opposite houses remained silent for a time before Hermione spoke up.  
  
"He didn't want to reveal his wandless, did he?" Hermione said sadly as she watched Harry.  
  
Draco gave her a sneer, "Of course not, Granger."  
  
"Well, at least he used his hand. It makes it look like he's still dependant on his wand and isn't too experienced at it." Hermione deduced the positive side of today's episode.  
  
"Which is good. He's still got something the Dark Lord doesn't know."  
  
"It'll be hard for him though. All the attention he'll get. Like Second Year all over again. And you know how he hates being the centre of attention and gossip."  
  
Draco just nodded as Harry sent the last pair to an early lunch.  
  
"Good luck, Draco." Hermione whispered before Harry made it over to them. "Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Fine 'Mione." He pulled away from her. "Did you want to try the charm?" Only then did she realise he'd put an emotionless mask on to block everything out.  
  
Hermione nodded quietly, and on the second try she got it. Harry congratulated her and said she could go to an early lunch. She smiled and nodded, knowing all Harry wanted was to be alone with Draco. With a squeeze of his hand, she left.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry from behind as he felt Harry slump slightly against him. Draco's hold only tightened as he nuzzled his nose into the dark hair behind Harry's ear.  
  
He felt Harry try take a deep breath and so turned him around in his arms. The sight of Harry brought a tear to Draco's eye as he watched Harry crumble: eyes closed, tears running down his cheeks. When those green eyes opened, they were full of despair as Draco held him tightly.  
  
Draco drew them over to the desk which Draco transfigured into a large cushiony lounge with a thought and they sunk together deeply into the couch as Draco continued to hold him and Harry let out his despair.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Halfway through lunch, neither boy had moved but Harry's tears had stopped and he was almost asleep from exhaustion, as he lay between Draco's legs, his head resting on the blonde's chest.  
  
A faint pop off to the left caught Draco's attention as Dobby quietly came forward. "Is Harry Potter alright, Master Draco? Can Dobby do anything?"  
  
"I'm alright, Dobby." Harry mumbled into Draco's jumper.  
  
Dobby looked at the scene a moment, "No, Harry Potter isn't. Don't lie Harry Potter." Dobby said sternly before softening, "Dobby get hot chocolate for Harry Potter. That make him feel better." And Dobby disappeared with another pop.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Merlin I fucked up, Drake."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Voldemort knows I can do wandless now. How hasn't that fucked everything up?" Harry said in an emotionless tone.  
  
"He doesn't know how powerful you are, nor how experienced you are with it. And because the way you used your hand and wand, it still looks like you're dependent on it."  
  
"I guess. But it wo-"Harry continued to mumble into Draco's jumper but was cut off.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. Voldemort can't even do wandless magic. There's nothing to worry about." Draco reassured as Dobby 'popped' back into the classroom, balancing 2 hot chocolates and a plate loaded with croissants.  
  
"Thankyou, Dobby." Harry and Draco said together and the house elf disappeared with yet another pop.  
  
Harry took a tentative sip of the hot chocolate to find it a perfect temperature. Sighing in satisfaction he settled back into Draco, taking a ham and cheese croissant with him. His thoughts hung heavily on his shoulders as he took his time eating. Draco watched in silence.  
  
Twenty minutes laster, Harry finally finished the croissant and took up the mug again.  
  
"What else is bothering you?" Draco finally asked.  
  
"It's not just Voldemort. There's going to be everyone here looking at me, then there'll be article's with the Daily Prophet, and the rest of the wizarding world. And Ron already thinks I'm evil. People will think I'm evil because I'm powerful, even because I'm a Slytherin. I don't want to be a Dark Lord, Draco." Harry leaned into Draco in the same emotionless tone.  
  
"Harry, you create your own reality. If you don't want to be evil, then don't. It's your choice. Everyone will see that you don't want to be evil. It's not in your nature. And besides, Blaise already made a fairly public statement that you wouldn't be evil. It should be all over the school by now and it will make it to the outside world. We'll cope. And 'I' know you're not evil." Draco smiled as he gave Harry a big hug and kissed his cheek. "Come on, eat up. Otherwise Dobby will be after me for not making you eat enough."  
  
They laughed as Harry took another croissant and ate it faster than the last.  
  
"Lesson starts soon." Harry said as he glanced at his watch. "We going?"  
  
"Only if you want. You up to it?"  
  
"Have to some time. Why not now?!" Harry was spurred into movement as he slapped his hand on Draco's knee and stood up.  
  
"You're sure?" Draco asked as Harry turned around, slight smile playing across his face as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Yep. I'll be alright, Drake."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Returning to the public was a lot easier for Harry than he thought when he returned for Transfiguration. The class stared at him for a few minutes, whispers running rampant through the desks. But Harry easily ignored the incident in that he recognised their behaviour but gave it no consideration beyond that. He acted as he normally would, as he smiled at Draco.  
  
Draco. Once again, Harry didn't know what he'd do without the blonde git. He hadn't let himself fall apart in a long time, but Draco had been there and had held him. That was all that he'd needed to regroup himself. Being wrapped up in Draco's arms made him feel safe and strong. He couldn't doubt Draco when he spoke with such passion and care.  
  
It was the end result of these thinkings that really got Harry through the day with a smile on his face. 'I'm in love with Draco.'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dinner whizzed by in a flash and it was already coming onto 8 o'clock.  
  
For once, Draco was on the bottom as he and Harry lay together on the couch. Harry had Draco's shirt open as he trailed butterfly kisses over the blonde's chest, paying extra attention to the nipples as Draco writhed beneath him.  
  
"We've got the Order meeting soon." Harry said between kisses. Draco nodded as he ran his hands through Harry's hair. "And we have to pick up Ron and Hermione."  
  
Draco groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Come on." Harry kissed him once on the chest before engaging Draco's mouth in a deep kiss that left Draco dazed and Harry grinning. "To Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Harry eventually got Draco on his feet and shirt buttoned up. Leaving their robes behind they left for Gryffindor tower in their uniforms, Harry rolling up his cuffs and Draco casting a charm on both of them to remove creases.  
  
As they got to the Gryffindor corridor, the Fat Lady was already talking from 20 metres away. Finally arriving, the Fat Lady automatically opened for him to pass through as Draco waited outside.  
  
Patriotic Hermione was still continuing to keep strong ties with her house as she had seated herself in her favourite chair with a stack of books and parchment in favour of her quiet Head Girl room. Striding in, the noise level dropped a moment before picking up again as Harry Potter walked into their midst on his way to Hermione. The Head Girl didn't even notice Harry's presence until he'd knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee to gain her attention.  
  
"Oh! Harry. What are you doing here?" she asked, flustered yet kindly as she shuffled some parchment together.  
  
"Order meeting. Dumbledore wants you and Ron to come." Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh. Let me just pack u-"  
  
"WHAT the HELL is HE doing here?!" Ron roared from the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories and the entire common room fell silent as they all looked around and shrugged.  
  
Ron strode over quickly and placed himself between Hermione and Harry. "Get out." Ron seethed as Harry stood to his full height, only giving an inch or two to the red head.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see you and Hermione." Harry said in his calm voice as he looked Ron straight in the eye. Ron immediately glared back as he locked eyes and wouldn't surrender.  
  
Harry stared back a few moments before shaking his head, somewhat disappointed in Ron's lack of maturity. "We don't have time for your games, Weasley. Come on 'Mione."  
  
And Harry turned and left with Hermione out into the corridor to wait for the red headed hot-head. Once outside, Draco was smirking as he came close to Harry, placing hands on Harry's hips, their chests touching, as he whispered in Harry's ear, "You're so hot when you're all macho and mature."  
  
Harry shivered as Draco's tongue flicked out and licked his ear. Separating, Harry gave a smirk as Draco eyed him lustfully. But the moment was broken when a giggle sounded from behind them. Draco glared at the bushy haired Gryffindor as Harry gained a slight pink tinge; he gave Draco a quick kiss to the lips before the portrait hole opened again and Ron strode out. He didn't stop and wait for anyone as he slammed the portrait shut and stalked down on his own to Dumbledore's office. The other three followed shortly after as Draco mumbled, "Drama Queen."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ah. Here they are. Do take a seat." Dumbledore motioned for the four of them to sit down in the four remaining seats within the circle: two besides Professor Snape and two on the other side amongst many of the Aurors.  
  
Taking a quick glance, Harry noticed many of the members discretely pointing at himself and Draco and whispers flying around. The main topic of conversation was Harry's new talent and why a Malfoy was invited/brought to one of their meetings. Continuing to look around Harry's eyes finally landed on a familiar face.  
  
Remus Lupin was seated next to Kingsley and the ex-Professor was staring back at Harry, a large smile on his face. He gave Harry a discreet wave and Harry smiled. Harry then turned his now bored stare to Dumbledore who called for attention. But many of the Order members were rather disgruntled as they all scowled at Draco, and some also at Harry, giving Dumbledore the minimal attention necessary.  
  
Dumbledore 'ahemed' to gain everyone's attention but he only gained a few peoples notice as the rest of the congregation were still staring/scowling/glaring at the three Slytherins. To Snape this was nothing new, as he looked to Dumbledore, waiting for him to go on with the meeting; but Harry and Draco were a little nervous, though they showed no signs.  
  
Again, Dumbledore 'ahemed' and most looked to him. "Is there something bothering some members?"  
  
"What the hell are they doing here?" an unknown Auror near the back sneered.  
  
"To whom are you referring? I trust all here." Dumbledore calmly responded.  
  
"Potter and Malfoy!" The Auror spat, "Both Slytherins, Potter's close to becoming a Dark Lord if he isn't already and Malfoy is the son on a Death Eater. I see no reason to trust them." Many other Order members nodded at this, most noticeably one Ron Weasley; Hermione shook her head sadly.  
  
"Mr Potter is not becoming a Dark Lord, am I right Harry?"  
  
"As if. I hate the attention as it is!" Harry said, bored, arms crossed over his chest as he looked around above everyone's heads.  
  
"And Mr Malfoy may be the son of a Death Eater, but doesn't wish to follow in his father's footsteps, am I correct?"  
  
"I was taught to believe that Malfoy's bow down to no one, as you can see, Lucius has set such a wonderful example. And anyway. I like my skin the way it is." Draco said in a slight sneer as he stared down anyone willing in the room.  
  
"And there you have it. Now. To business –"  
  
"What do you mean, 'that's it'? How can you brush them off so easily?! They're Death Eaters or even Dark Lord's themselves!! They should be put in Azkaban. Both of them!" Ron sneered, standing now to glare across the room.  
  
"That is enough Mr Weasley! Sit down!" Dumbledore said forcefully without hardly changing the tone of his voice.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! Do NOT speak about Harry like that!" Mrs Weasley admonished her son the same time as Dumbledore.  
  
"NO!!! I won't!! They're evil!!! No one knows what they're capable of!!!"  
  
"Ron. I can do a little wandless magic. It's got nothing to do with the price of chips. And I don't want to be evil, you should know that. So why are you carrying on like this?" Harry spoke calmly as he surveyed the red head.  
  
"How should I know anything? You're a Slytherin now. And all Slytherins are evil!!" Ron took a step forward.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Draco yelled, sitting up in his chair, ready to take action.  
  
"Mr Weasley, might I remind you that I am also a Slytherin. Many a time I have proven my loyalty to the Order. So I'd suggest that you keep your tongue still and mouth closed in the future." Severus Snape entered the argument as he glared heatedly. "Unless you are still petty enough to continue this childish act of detestation since the age of eleven?"  
  
"I'm not being childish!! Why is it that I'm the only one that sees this!? They're evil! They're working against us!!!"  
  
"Ron. I want to see Voldemort destroyed just as much as you do, if not more." Harry stood to add conviction to his statement.  
  
"So you can take his place!" Ron stepped closer as he balled his fist.  
  
"Look Weasley! Harry is not evil! He doesn't want to see anyone die. And neither do I. So get over yourself!" Draco stood to Harry's side, giving him support.  
  
"This coming from the Death Eater Ferret!" Ron took another step closer, barely half a meter separating them.  
  
"I am not a Death Eater, Weasel!" Draco spat.  
  
"Death Eater." And Ron took a swing as his fist collided with Draco's cheek. Draco was immediately back in the game as he swung his own fist at Ron, blood now gushing from the red head's nose.  
  
The fight continued for another few moments as everyone stood to end the fight. This was in vain however because before anyone got there, Ron had doubled up and was lying on the ground clutching his stomach. Draco was breathing heavily, a trickle of blood making its way down from a cut on one cheek and some bruising coming up in various places.  
  
"I am not a Death Eater Weasel. Get over it!" Draco spat again, as he allowed Harry to turn him around. The raven haired brought a tissue out and wiped the blood from Draco's face before healing the bruising and cuts wandlessly.  
  
"That's enough, boys. All of you." Dumbledore frowned at the scene but Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry led Draco back to their seat as Hermione picked Ron off the ground. He glared at the two Slytherins as the blood trickled down his face from the numerous cuts, whilst his face blossomed into various shades of black and blue.  
  
"The reason why I called this meeting is because we have recently had contact from a Death Eater that is interested in defecting. Since Severus has been found as a traitor to Voldemort, we have been unable to gain any information about the activities of Voldemort or his Death Eaters. This is why this Death Eater's approach is so important, as they may be able to gather information for us."  
  
"Who is it?" Draco asked as he pinched his nose to stop the oncoming headache.  
  
"We are not aware who the correspondent is at the present time, but a meeting has been set up for the next few days. Hopefully this will be successful."  
  
"Who's to say it isn't Voldemort trying to set a trap?" Harry asked logically.  
  
"We believe it to be genuine." 


	15. Merry Christmas, Mr Potter

Well then, we finally come to a 'new' chapter!!!! I'm still writing 16 so, hopefully you may have that soon, otherwise I will be on holidays for 2 and half weeks in which time I should be able to get a few more chapters written. The only negative, is that at present, one doesn't have the net at home (DAMN PRE-PAID) soooo, another update will be completely at random until after holidays!!!  
  
Congratulations to everyone who has found this story once again!!!! U can not understand the rage I felt when suddenly my account was 'no longer active'. My friend who ended up being a punching bag, hasn't been seen since the day I found out..... soz brad!!! Hope u didn't bruise too badly :P  
  
Once again, WARNING!!!!!!! Slash again in this chapter. For full, unedited version, feel free to email me at everwintermyway.com with the chappie number u want seeing as i've just uploaded half a dozen chapters!!!!  
  
But back to the story. Thanks to Meagan for ur beta work. And lilysunshine for all ur reviews!!! Also to anyone else who reviewed!!!! And yes, this is a repost. As above, I got kicked off for apparently no reason, cos I got no notification email.... Anyway!!!!  
  
AN: I'm sorry in advance for the sap in this chapter, but it was necessary to the plot.  
  
Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 15 – Merry Christmas, Mr Potter  
  
"Well that was the most boring four hours of my life. No exceptions." Draco yawned as he leaned against Harry, almost falling asleep as they made their way back to the Slytherin common room. "What a complete waste of time."  
  
"I'll agree with that." Harry yawned himself. "Ron was a prick though."  
  
"Close minded twit." Draco muttered as they finally got to Harry's room again. Harry said the password and they both collapsed onto the bed. Immediately Draco rolled away slightly as he moaned, his face screwed up in pain.  
  
Harry, ever the hero, was instantaneously kneeling next to Draco. "You got hit a few more times than you were letting on, huh?" Harry smirked at Draco as the blond rolled his eyes, pleading guilty.  
  
Harry shook his head as he helped Draco lay on his back and undid a few buttons on his shirt. As more skin was revealed, Harry went into action as he started kissing the bruises better. Each kiss sending a wandless spell to the affected area and healing it, leaving pale flawless skin behind.  
  
Draco moaned slightly as Harry healed him, those lips of his drawing all of the blood to his groin, as Harry's hands ran softly over his torso. Before Harry could complete his work, however, Draco had had enough torture as he brought Harry back up, both hands holding Harry's head as he ravaged his mouth. Harry got the message as Draco rolled them over so that he was on top and straddling the dark haired boy. Harry moaned loudly as Draco's hands made their way down his body and then under his shirt as he started teasing his nipples.  
  
..................(edited)  
  
But Harry had caught his eyes as he looked at him intently with desire and love burning in his eyes.  
  
"Love you, 'Co."  
  
............(edited)  
  
"Love you too." Draco looked Harry in the eye again and passionately kissed him again. Harry hugged him to his chest as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Posts here." Blaise said across from Harry and Draco, watching the numerous owls swoop and circle to deliver their burdens. To everyone's surprise, an midnight black raven swooped down to land before Harry, a plain white envelop landing in his plate as the raven stared at him a moment before taking flight again and disappearing through the rafters of the Great Hall.  
  
Looking curiously at the letter, Harry picked up the envelope that was addressed only as 'Harry Potter'. Shrugging, Harry broke the plain black seal and removed the contents.  
  
Inside was thick card, and looking on the front, Harry found it to be a muggle Christmas card, with the jolly Santa Claus sitting on the front next to a Christmas tree stocked with presents. This got Harry curious. It was just under two months till Christmas, who was sending him such an early card? Deciding to find out, Harry opened to find a folded document fall onto his plate. Ignoring it for the moment, Harry looked to the bottom to see who'd signed it:  
  
Merry Christmas, Mr Potter  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry turned pale as he dropped the card and cautiously picked up the folded document. Opening it, his body became rigid as his fists clenched and the depicted sky above turned dark and stormy; the entire atmosphere had darkened as if night had fallen. By this stage he had the attention of all in the Great Hall.  
  
Certificate of Death  
  
Name – Draco Lucius Malfoy Born to Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Born – January 19th 1980 Death – Pending  
  
Harry continued to glare at the Death Certificate, his hand shaking along with many glass objects and windows. Draco, having realised what had happened turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry? Harry! Look at me." Draco manually turned Harry's face to look at him. "Look at me! I'm still alive. And I'm not planning on dieing anytime soon. Now get control of your magic."  
  
Harry blinked owlishly at him as his mind tried to process anything beyond the fact that Draco may be stolen from him. He watched as Draco spoke, but vaguely made out what he was saying. Gradually everything came to him: time seemed to pick up speed, along with the increasing volume to his surroundings as he finally took note of his surroundings.  
  
"Harry! Get control of your magic." Harry heard Draco say sternly, yet still in a soft, caring manner.  
  
Looking down to the table, keeping Draco in his line of vision, he saw the glass pitcher full of pumpkin juice vibrate on the table and finally Draco's words took meaning. Holding Draco's hand under the table, making sure Draco was still there, he closed his eyes to reign in his magic. Everything settled down slowly before the Great Hall erupted into whispers.  
  
Then Draco's was pulling him up out of his seat and Harry looked to him, "Come on Harry."  
  
Harry nodded mutely as he dropped everything there and left the Great Hall as Draco led him to an empty classroom nearby. Once the door was closed Harry had Draco in a bone crushing hug as he let the tears flow. "Oh god, Dray, don't leave me, don't die." Harry mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh. I'm not going anywhere, Harry." Draco rubbed his back as he held Harry equally tight, shaken by the attack.  
  
"Don't leave me, don't die. Don't leave me, don't die. Don't leave me, don't die." Harry kept up his mantra as he started shaking, falling to his knees and Draco knelt before him.  
  
"Shhhh." Draco stopped Harry's rambling as he kissed him firmly. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Harry didn't let up on his hold as he buried his nose into Draco's neck.  
  
"Draco? Harry? Are you guys alright? What happened in there?" The sound of Hermione's voice filtered into the room as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Just Voldemort stirring up trouble." Draco answered.  
  
"Drake!! He sent your Death Certificate as a Christmas present!!" Harry growled.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped as she knelt next to them. "Arsehole." She said vehemently.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at Hermione in shock. Eventually Hermione cracked a smile and they laughed nervously at the situation, Hermione swearing was virtually unheard of.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath to calm down, "Don't worry, Harry. We won't let anything happen to Draco." She smiled at him as she rubbed his arm.  
  
"Don't forget, I'm wandless too. There's no one that can hurt me." Draco whispered into Harry's ear which made Harry relax to a degree. Draco might be as powerful as he himself was. At least he could take care of himself; Harry nodded.  
  
Whilst Harry thought, Draco gave Hermione a pointed look. She understood, as she crossed her heart and nodded: this wouldn't go beyond the room.  
  
"Now come on! Lets get to lesson. Brush this off as if it doesn't concern you that I might be hurt. Don't let Voldemort see he's found a weakness." Draco went to stand as he helped Harry up.  
  
"At least my weakness can defend himself." Harry gave a watery smile as he took a shuddering breath. "Umm, I better get my books. I'll catch up with you, alright."  
  
"Sure." Draco smirked as he gave Harry a short fiery kiss to give him strength. "See you in a bit."  
  
Harry patiently waited for Hermione and Draco to leave the room before Harry leapt into action.  
  
"DOBBY!"  
  
With a soft 'pop', Dobby was standing before Harry. "Yes Harry Potter. What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"  
  
"Dobby, I want you to follow Draco Malfoy everywhere he goes. Do. NOT. Let. Him. Out. Of. Your. Sight. Got it!"  
  
"Of course Harry Potter. Dobby will follow him and not let him out of Dobby's sight."  
  
"If something happens, I want you to defend him to the best of your ability. If anything happens: defend him, then come get me as soon as possible. Okay!"  
  
"Yes Harry Potter. Dobby won't let anything happen to Master Draco. Dobby will get Harry Potter."  
  
"Thank you Dobby. Oh, and don't let him see you! He'll kill me." Harry muttered the last.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"That was quick." Draco smiled as he heard Harry bolt up the corridor behind them and put his arm protectively around Draco's waist, virtually the only public display of affection the two had shown. Harry gave a meek smile as he looked behind them to see Dobby running close to the wall, ducking his head as he caught Harry's eye, and then the House Elf's presence seemed to shift and he became fairly much invisible to anyone not looking for him.  
  
Harry felt sure that Draco would be safe.  
  
With this in mind, the day passed relatively quickly and nothing of note took place. But there were still the whisperings that trailed him everywhere he went. Each time he entered a room, the occupants would suddenly look at him, all conversations dieing as they watched him. Then the whispers would start anew as they'd cautiously take a few steps away from him. All the while he'd ignore them.  
  
Well, that's what everyone else thought. But inside he was acutely aware of all that was said about him. This made the mask he'd made all the more difficult to keep intact. Outside, he was happy as if nothing could or had bothered him. On the inside, he was a mess; his mind running rampant with paranoia and scenarios in which Draco would be taken from him.  
  
He took hardly any notice of what the teachers said that day as he focused solely on Draco. He had a suspicion that Draco knew what was happening inside his mind, and had constantly reassured him: just a wink or a clench of his hand under the desk, but it had kept Harry sane through the day.  
  
Thus it was a relief to finally get back to Harry's room that night after dinner so that Harry could cuddle Draco all he wanted. And that was how Severus Snape found Harry later on that evening, laying between Draco's legs and clinging on for dear life.  
  
"Mr. Potter. A word please." The Potions Master seemed disinterested as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the Head Boy to accompany him.  
  
"I'll be back in a tick." Harry kissed him. "Love you." He kissed him again. "Don't go anywhere by yourself." He kissed him again. "Love you so much." Another kiss. "Be right back." He kissed him yet again.  
  
"Go already. I'm not going anywhere." Draco whacked him over the shoulder, then put his hand around his neck and drew him in for a last kiss. "Love you too."  
  
They smiled at each other as Harry walked backwards, keeping his eyes on Draco for the longest time possible before the door would inevitably prevent that sight. Draco smirked at him as he watched, pulling out one of his text books into hand and opened it, flashing another smirk at Harry as he stepped into the corridor and Snape closed the door and curtain after him.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter. Do you want to tell me what is going on?" Snape sneered as he sat behind his desk.  
  
Harry slumped into the seat on the other side of the large desk as he idly stroked Myra. He sighed heavily, "Christmas card from Voldemort. Included Draco's Death Certificate."  
  
The mask fell from Harry's face as he slouched in the seat, his emotions flashing across his face.  
  
Snape's expression hardened at the news that his nephew had been the subject of an attack.  
  
"He won't let me protect him at all. He's too proud for that." Harry went on. "But I've asked Dobby to follow him everywhere he goes, to never leave him alone. Also to protect him to the best of his ability and to get me as soon as possible."  
  
Severus noted that Harry's cleverly constructed mask had fallen as the young man explained the situation in such a defeated tone.  
  
"The house elf will not be enough to protect him." Snape carefully considered the matter.  
  
"I know. But he won't let anyone try to help or protect him. That's what pisses me off the most. I can't do a damn thing except be with him twenty- four, seven. But then I also don't want to crowd him, he's too independent and our relationship won't stand with that."  
  
"Then I shall inform some of the other students in Slytherin and some teachers to be on the look out. This is rather worrisome. The defective Death Eater is scheduled to arrive at Hogwarts in two days. It seems to be too much of a coincidence."  
  
"Have you discovered who it is?"  
  
"No. Albus has neglected to tell me, which leads me to believe he doesn't know either." At this Harry snorted. "From whence has this disdain for the headmaster come from, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, questioning if he 'really' wanted to know. "He's manipulative." Harry started.  
  
"To me, to anyone. Even to you, and I've seen it in action. He doesn't lie, not strait forward, but rather omits certain details and embellishes certain parts. He had you believe that he had a theory that I might be wandless. Yet when you were unconscious the shock was written plain as day on his face. He'd never had even the slightest hint of a notion that I might be as powerful as to have wandless magic."  
  
Snape considered him for a moment. "I am loathe to admit it, but I believe you. He certainly well fabrics his stories, but sometimes, afterwards when I have time to think, I see the most minor of holes in his stories. It makes me think as to what actually goes on in that mind of his."  
  
Snape's whole demeanour had darkened as he glared at the wall behind Harry.  
  
"What I want to know, is why does he continue to manipulate everyone?" Harry sat up slightly and got more comfortable, crossing one leg over the other.  
  
Snape seemed to contemplate this for a while before looking back to Harry. "There was a time, particularly when Voldemort first appeared, that Dumbledore was in quite a position of power, where he was informed of everything and was still at an age where he could actively bring the Light's plans to completion. Now, he is not so well informed and is getting too old, even by wizarding standards to be of use. However, I believe he does not want anyone to know this. Hence he manipulates people so that they might never realise. Like most Gryffindor's, he has pride and a reputation."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding at this perspective of Albus Dumbledore. Thinking on this, Harry realised that most people's opinion of the Headmaster was that he was old and wise. But the more correct view of him would probably be old and frail. Sure, he had wisdom and knowledge, but whether this could be applied to today's circumstances was yet to be seen.  
  
The two men sat in silence for some time, each lost in their thoughts. But the tinkling of little bells, seeming to come from nowhere, broke their contemplations. Severus looked straight down to his desk to discover the newly arrived rolled note parchment. Harry looked straight to Sev before catching sight of the note. He watched the Potions Master as he read, the only sign of interest he showed, however, was the rise of a single eyebrow as he continued to read.  
  
Harry waited patiently as he watched Snape finish reading, screw the parchment up and toss it in a bin.  
  
"It would seem the Death Eater defector has arrived earlier than planned. He didn't mention who it was however." Snape snorted as he stood. "The Headmaster has requested my presence."  
  
Harry nodded again as he stood also and made his way to the door. The two journeyed through the dungeons until they parted ways.  
  
"Potter. I don't trust this Death Eater. Protect him. At all costs." Although the Potions Masters face was an emotionless façade, Harry fancied himself that he caught the briefest flashes of worry pass through the man's eyes.  
  
"With my life." Harry said solemnly. "Evening Professor."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Harrrreeeey!! I'm hungry!" Draco whined, most unbecomingly of a Malfoy.  
  
"Then conjure something to eat." Harry refused Draco to leave the room after dark.  
  
"No. I don't want it tasting like pillow feathers. Come on please. Come with me, Mr. I've-Got-A-Hero-Complex."  
  
"Alright!" Harry finally caved in after three quarters of an hour of whining.  
  
As Draco strolled down the dungeon corridors like he owned the place, Harry tensely walked beside him, looking down every corridor and closely examining all alcoves whilst listening out for the barest of sounds that may be construed as danger approaching. He was downright paranoid with the discovery that the Death Eater was most probably already within the castle.  
  
They made it to the kitchens with no trouble at all, and were immediately surrounded by the elves as soon as they set foot into the room.  
  
Draco smirked happily as he managed to snag one house elf and order it to bring him a sandwich. Seeing as the needs of the two occupants were satisfied, most of the house elves went back to their various activities.  
  
"Where's Dobby?" Draco asked one of the house elves as it passed, and Harry's eyes widened in sudden apprehension.  
  
"He be currently assigned to another task, Master. Pip doesn't know where he is at the moment." The house elf called Pip quickly continued on as its gaze flickered to Harry for the barest of milliseconds before it took off again.  
  
Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief as the elf lied on his behalf. Draco didn't seem to notice what was taking place as the original elf brought a plate filled with sandwiches and settled it before the two Slytherins. Draco immediately hoed in as he took a huge bite out of the first slice in his hand.  
  
Harry slowly ate a half a sandwich whilst Draco steadily devoured half the plate. Harry had to shake his head. "How can you eat so much?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Just hungry. Especially after last night." Draco smirked evilly as he leaned across the table and caught Harry's lips. "Need to eat something if you want me doing any better tonight."  
  
Harry blushed a little at that but nodded, a small smile coming across his features. They finished off with a glass of milk each before thanking the house elves and departing back to Harry's room.  
  
They soon became distracted in the corridor as Draco seemed to be in the mood; the blond Slytherin swiftly turning and pinning Harry to the wall. Harry put up little to no resistance as he felt Draco's fervour and swiftly returned it. Draco growled low in his chest when Harry brought his hips to forcefully grind against his own.  
  
Both boys knew this was certainly not something to take place in the corridors and hence started stumbling down the corridors, lips and hips still locked as they came across a t-junction upon which Harry had Draco up against the wall for a good few minutes before Draco gathered the energy to get them moving again.  
  
When they came to the next t-junction, it was Harry this time pressed against the wall with Draco grinding against him. He'd managed to get his hands down Draco's pants and was now massaging the blonde's delectable arse. But all movement soon ceased on the part of the raven haired when Draco pulled his hips away long enough to get his hand down the front of Harry pants. Harry let his head hit the wall behind him as he gave a long moan whilst Draco's hand moved all the faster as he panted with Harry, depositing random kisses over his neck.  
  
"My Dear Son! It has been too long, Draco." 


	16. A Small Tiff

AN: Hey all, I'm back!!!! Well after a rather busy 2 week holiday I'm finally able to update again!!!! sorry its taken soo long, but apparently you need the ability to connect to the internet to surf the net. Something that wasn't in my talent list for the past two weeks. Soooo, Thanks to Kass and Meagan for the beta work!! Luv ya guys!! And also to the reviewers!!!! Thankyou Henio41 x2, black-ravenrose, Serpentiana, High?D, Tabiku Tab Iakkin, Shadowface, ds, Darkfire1, hardcore, Jack Sparrow's Only Love, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, hpstoryguy, athenakitty, su, Green-Eyed Serpent, SeXy StAr GoDdEsS, Kage Mirai x2, Lilysunshine x12 – thankyou!!!! , Wonapalei, Moonfairyhime, ShatteredxDream, sunny smiles, Theoddguy, lampshadesrgreat – love ur name!!! lol, Oracle, syclike,  
  
And now, the next chappie!!!  
  
Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 16 – A Small Tiff  
  
"My dear Son! It's been too long, Draco."  
  
Harry and Draco stopped dead at the sound of the silky voice coming from down the corridor. They quickly retracted their hands before Draco turned to face Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Lucius." Draco's face was arranged into an icy glare as he surveyed his father. "You must be the defective Death Eater."  
  
"Yes, well, the Dark Lord has no chance of winning, hence, in exchange for my providing information, I have demanded sanctuary." Lucius calmly responded.  
  
At this, Harry came to stand in front of Draco protectively. "Then I suggest you return to wherever you are staying, or people may think you're playing both sides." Harry said coldly.  
  
"But how could I pass up the opportunity to see my beloved son, whom I haven't seen in weeks." Lucius replied calmly again, which irritated Harry no end.  
  
"I'm sure you've lasted longer before. Term time is much longer, and we have yet to reach halfway through this term."  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco gritted out under his breath, loud enough for only Harry to hear. Harry ignored him.  
  
"But my recent experience has clearly shown what is important to me." He seemed sincere, which led Draco to believe that Voldemort was involved somewhere in all this.  
  
"But what is more important is staying in your provided chambers, lest students see you and your secret be revealed, Lucius." A new voice entered the corridor as Severus joined them.  
  
Lucius looked calculating as the Potions Master before nodding. "Of course. The need to see my son has blinded me. See me at your convenience, Dragon, I shall be waiting." He gave a short nod to Draco and Harry before grasping his cane, turning on his heel and swiftly returning to his rooms.  
  
Snape watched the elder Malfoy like a hawk until he was out of site.  
  
"And you two! Back to Slytherin. I don't want to see you out of dorms after curfew with him around."  
  
Both boys turned back on to their path but were stopped again by the professor's voice.  
  
"I don't know what he's trying to achieve by doing this but he certainly doesn't mean well. Do not meet with him, Draco. Evening boys." And with that Snape strode down the same corridor as Lucius had turned.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Draco's face morphed into a sneer as he took a glance at Harry before following their previous course.  
  
"I –Drake." Harry stuttered before catching up. "I-I'm sorry.'  
  
Draco sighed heavily as he picked up his pace and Harry tried to keep up.  
  
Quickly they found themselves on the Slytherin corridor. Harry looked at Draco sadly.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry. I just don't want to loose you." Harry said earnestly as he caught Draco's arm.  
  
"Harry. You should know by now I can bloody well defend myself. So just back off!" It came out harsher than Draco wanted, but at the moment he was too annoyed to care.  
  
"Look Draco, you should know as well that I started out a Gryffindor and are therefore prone to act before thinking. But please, can you see why I want to protect you. I know I'm just paranoid but please. I'm sorry!" Harry tried to step closer but Draco took a step back and removed Harry's hand from his arm.  
  
Draco looked at Harry a moment, his face devoid of emotion before taking a deep breath and another step back. "Goodnight, Harry."  
  
And then Draco took another step as Harry's world seemed to stand still. He watched as Draco turned and walked down to the Slytherin common rooms, leaving Harry alone in the corridor. He finally came back to reality as the deafening silence reached his ears.  
  
"FUCK!!! Me and my stupid mouth!! Fucking Gryffindor tendencies!" Harry yelled into the corridor as he made his way into his room to pick up the nearest object and ditch it at the opposite wall.  
  
Vaguely he noticed some of the objects in the room begin to rattle and so tried to resettle himself and get a hold of his magic. Dropping to sit cross legged in front of the lounge, he resolved to meditate a little, to calm his emotions and to get a better grip on his magic. His control had been lapsing too easily lately.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Late into the night, Harry had calmed himself enough to prevent grievous damage and worked on his hold. But he couldn't focus. His thoughts ran rampant with one standing out from the rest. Draco wouldn't be staying tonight.  
  
Harry hadn't been a night without him for several weeks. The start of term seemed so far away and with Halloween only a week away. But Draco hadn't come back. What if he didn't come back? Was he that angry with Harry?  
  
Needless to say, Harry got very little sleep that night as he tossed and turned for hours only to fall into a fitful sleep, have nightmares ranging from something happening to Draco to Draco doing something to him, before he awoke again 10 minutes later drenched in sweat.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Harry rose even earlier the next morning for his jog. This did nothing to relieve his tension though and only served to make him even more tired than he was before.  
  
He dragged himself back to his room to ready himself for the day before making his way to the common room to wait for Draco.  
  
An hour and a half later, Harry had seen various students move around but no Draco. Still he patiently waited.  
  
"I suggest you leave him be for today, Potter."  
  
Harry's head whipped around to see Blaise Zabini approach him.  
  
"He's still pretty angry. You definitely embarrassed him in front of his own father. Yes Potter, I know he's here. So just leave him be. He'll cool off soon. And besides, he already left."  
  
Harry nodded quickly and said his thanks as he quickly left for the Great Hall. There was no sign of Draco there as he dejectedly sat in a seat and picked at some breakfast. He caught Hermione looking at him curiously, a hint of sadness in her eyes, but he shook his head and made his way to his first class of the day alone.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Draco didn't sleep well that night as he found his bed uncomfortable and unnaturally cold. There was no Harry in it to keep him warm.  
  
He shook his head to clear the thought away. He wasn't especially angry with Harry but just melancholic as he lay looking at the canopy of his bed.  
  
It was 5:30 so he decided to get an early start for the day as he dressed and left for the library, making a pit stop at the kitchens for some breakfast.  
  
Three quarters of an hour later, he couldn't stand the library any more. He needed to work something out. Taking up his book bag, he made his way to his father's rooms.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
"Harry Potter!! Harry Potter!! Harry Potter!!!! Master Draco be looking for Master Malfoy!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry looked down at the elf, luckily the corridor was empty so far.  
  
"Master Draco be looking for Master Malfoy!"  
  
"Lucius?!"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter! Master Malfoy!"  
  
"Go back to him, quickly! Remember, defend him as best you can. Please Dobby."  
  
"Of course Harry Potter!" Dobby disappeared in another pop. Harry stood stunned in the middle of the corridor. What should he do?  
  
"He can defend himself, and besides, Dobby is there. He can defend himself."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry turned to see the head girl head his way.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter? Who can defend himself?"  
  
Harry sighed and Hermione thought he looked so forlorn. She took his hand in her own and waited for Harry to answer.  
  
"Draco. He's gone to see Lucius. He's the defective Death Eater. He arrived last night."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Harry drew her along the corridor a small ways and entered an empty classroom. He sat on one of the desks as Hermione stood before him.  
  
"We met up with Lucius in the corridors last night. And I-...I acted the macho Gryffindor and did all the talking and stood in front of Draco to protect him."  
  
"You hurt his pride, and in front of his own father." Hermione sighed sadly.  
  
"And now he's gone to see Lucius. No one except Dobby and I know."  
  
"Dobby? How does he know?"  
  
"I asked Dobby to watch Draco since the Christmas card attack. He came and told me Draco was looking for Lucius' rooms."  
  
"Harry, Lucius can't do anything whilst in the castle without Dumbledore knowing. There would be portraits in his room, and he would have had his wand confiscated. It isn't likely that Mr Malfoy has wandless magic like Draco otherwise we would be in fear of Lord Lucius and not Voldemort. If Mr Malfoy was stronger than Voldemort then he would have gotten rid of him years ago himself. Draco is strong though. Wandless wizards have to be extremely powerful to master it so Draco should be fine, even if Mr Malfoy tried something."  
  
Harry nodded quietly, she'd addressed all his fears and allayed them. But it was the fears he hadn't yet thought of that scared him. All the other scenarios that might eventuate.  
  
"He'll be fine, Harry. Now come on. We've got class to get to." Harry reluctantly let himself be dragged to class.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
"My Dear son, My Dragon! You came!" As soon as Draco had entered the room, Lucius had been on his feet and coming to envelop him in a hug.  
  
"Drop the act, Father." Draco took a step to the side.  
  
"Draco. Can't a father greet his son after so many months of being apart?"  
  
"You don't care that much for me father. Don't try and fool me." Draco took a seat by the fire and waited for the older man to sit across from him.  
  
"Very well then." Lucius sat. "Would you like a drink?" he motioned to a crystal decanter.  
  
"This is a school father. Its hardly appropriate to serve alcohol to a student"  
  
Lucius shrugged and poured himself a glass. "How go your studies?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here because I no longer believe in Lord Voldemort. He has become crazy, and no longer cares for the views his old follower's hold so dearly." Lucius sat back in the elegant leather chair as he looked at his son with a carefully moulded façade.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Draco looked at his father evenly, one eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Why shouldn't you. It's the truth." Lucius continued to stare levelly with his son.  
  
"Because I know you well enough to know that you'd never go against the Dark Lord."  
  
"What of Mr Potter. You've come to be quite close. I hope your emotions have not clouded your judgement."  
  
"Hardly. I know what I'm doing. And I'm sure the Dark Lord will be pleased with my work."  
  
"The Dark Lord? You've sided with Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Don't act so surprised. You've raised me up to this path. And I intend to serve my Master well."  
  
"I'm sure he will be pleased then."  
  
"So what are you planning to achieve by being here."  
  
"Gauge Dumbledore's usefulness to the Order and if he is a plausible target."  
  
Draco looked at him for a few moments as Lucius continued his emotionless façade. "You wouldn't tell me your mission so easily so don't even bother trying to fool me, father. I have lessons to attend so I shall take my leave." Draco turned his back and walked to the door.  
  
"Believe what you will, my Dragon."  
  
Draco didn't even pause as he left the room making sure to lock the door again and he made his way to class.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
"Harry, stop fidgeting!" Hermione admonished as he sat beside her in transfiguration whilst he looked between the clock and the door and then occasionally the book on every third loop. That wasn't what was annoying Hermione. It was the constant bouncing of his knee and the tap of fingers on the table.  
  
"Sorry." Harry stopped his knee and fingers only to start biting his nails.  
  
"Harry. He'll be alright." Hermione took the hand he was biting and laced her fingers with his.  
  
"I can't help it alright. I'm not used to someone important to me being able to defend themselves, and not being there with him doesn't help." Harry for once was truly scared.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, so kept quiet, squeezing his hand but not letting go. She went back to reading. Harry went back to looking at the clock, running his hand through his hair and looking at the door.  
  
It was on the 79th loop, when Harry was looking at the clock that the door opened.  
  
"I trust you have a reason for being late, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall's voice disturbed Harry's thoughts.  
  
Harry's head snapped up as he looked for Draco. As soon as he'd found the blonde haired, Harry was on his way to standing but Hermione pulled him down.  
  
"Stay!" Hermione whispered harshly and Harry glared heatedly at her before looking back to Draco.  
  
"I was speaking with Professor Snape." Draco drawled as he took an empty seat next to Blaise.  
  
"Do you have a pass?" McGonagall questioned further.  
  
"No."  
  
McGonagall's face was set in a frown, "Get a pass next time Mr Malfoy. Page 394."  
  
The next thing anyone in the class heard was Harry's head hitting the table with a dull thunk.  
  
Hermione caught Draco's eye, but his face showed nothing. Soon he turned away and brought his book out.  
  
"See Harry. He's alright." Hermione soothed as Harry brought his head back up as he looked straight over to Draco. He watched the blonde for a few moments, totally ignoring everything else in the room.  
  
"MR POTTER!!" Harry looked above him to find McGonagall looking down on him, her face angry. "Would you kindly pay attention."  
  
Harry nodded mutely, pulling his book in front of him.  
  
Draco watched as Harry seemed in his own little world, staring at him. McGonagall had yelled his name three times before he'd snapped out of it. He was worried, Draco concluded as Harry pulled his book in front of himself. But how'd he know?  
  
For the rest of the day, Harry repeatedly tried to approach Draco but the blonde would shake his head and continue on. All Harry wanted to do was say sorry and make sure he was alright. But at the moment he was being denied even that.  
  
They sat separately at dinner and afterwards, Draco disappeared with Blaise and Nott. Harry went to his room and tried desperately not to think of Draco. Eventually he came across the parchment Sev had given him on the Animagus potion. He decided to focus on this as he brought out his cauldron and set to work.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Draco sat alone in his room after asking Blaise and Theodore to leave him alone for a while. He had done most of his homework for the day and any minor assignments. But now his thoughts stayed on Harry. He couldn't stand speaking to Harry today, and he knew Harry was desperate to do so. But he couldn't. There were too many things running through his head.  
  
Maybe tomorrow.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Harry diligently brewed the potion but Draco was still in his thoughts. He shook his head as he bottled a sample. Cleaning up a bit, he left the potion in the cauldron and left to find Snape.  
  
He found him in his office marking again. He knocked loudly before walking straight in.  
  
Snape looked up, his trademark glare set in place, to see who'd entered his office. That glare was increased another ten notches as he spied Harry Potter coming closer.  
  
"WHAT the hell did you do to him?" Snape seethed as he stood to his full height behind his desk.  
  
"Draco, oh, well, you were there." Harry said dejectedly as he remained standing, his head hanging low, his hand running through his hair.  
  
"Would you like to explain yourself?" Snape whispered in his deadliest tone of voice.  
  
"I forgot he's not helpless like those in Gryffindor. I defended him and now he's pissed at me. He won't talk to me."  
  
"Then you'd best keep that in mind in future."  
  
"I know he can easily take care of himself but, I want to protect him. You even asked me to protect him. Now I have no chance because I can't even get near him." Harry was almost close to tears.  
  
"Then I suggest you work on your relationship with Mr Malfoy. If anything happens to him I will hold you to blame." Harry nodded mutely, he would hold himself to blame too. "Now. What do you want?"  
  
"I made the Animagus potion. You asked to check it before I took any."  
  
"Indeed." Snape held his hand out for the potion. After a few moments of checking it, Severus handed it back. "Perfect. Did you keep the rest?" At Harry's nod he continued, "Bring it to me and I shall bottle it. Take it now."  
  
"Now?" Harry questioned as he received the potion back.  
  
"Yes. I would like to know your form." Snape's tone held no discussion in it so Harry shrugged and downed the potion.  
  
Immediately he felt the liquid burn down his throat and then settle in his stomach. He felt his insides move and bones reshape as he squeezed his eyes closed. It wasn't painful but it felt incredibly disturbing as he shrunk slightly and fell down on to four paws. His hearing and sight increased dramatically as finally everything seemed to stop. Harry opened his eyes for the second time and looked around for Snape. He found him standing behind his desk still, but he was deathly pale as his eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open.  
  
Curious at Severus' reaction, Harry started looking at himself. At first glance and his arms and body, he thought he was a dog, a very strange one at that. His fur was the same colour as his hair, the same midnight black but now it was very shiny as the light reflected off it. He was completely black except for his paws, which were a blood red. He quickly looked back to Sev who seemed to finally get over his shock and conjured a mirror. Looking at his reflection, he also found his ears to be the same blood red. In appearance, he looked exactly like a Doberman yet only taller and more muscular and sinewy. And then he noticed his eyes, his usual bright emerald green eyes.  
  
He looked again to Snape for an explanation.  
  
Snape caught on to his meaning eventually. "You're form, Mr Potter is that of the Cnn Annwn. From Celtic mythology, the Cnn Annwn were said to be the Hell Hounds of the Otherworld and pets to the Lord of Night Hunt, Gwyn Up Nudd. Gwyn Up Nudd is what you might call the Grim Reaper of Celtic Mythology as it is him that collects the souls of the dead and takes them to the Triple Goddess in the Otherworld."  
  
The Cnn Annwn nodded its head, asking for more information.  
  
"That is all I know, Mr Potter. I understand that Miss Granger is the walking encyclopaedia."  
  
Harry growled, his teeth bared and the hackles on his back rising; Snape quickly backed up to the wall behind him.  
  
"However, there is one difference. The Cnn Annwn usually have red eyes. You seemed to have retained your green eyes." Snape took a seat at his desk to compose himself.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's head whipped around to the door. Before Harry could transform, a knock had sounded and the door opened.  
  
"Uncle Sev, do you have a moment?" Harry could smell Draco's scent so powerfully that he had to sit down from the intoxication.  
  
Draco looked down to his left to find the Cnn Annwn sitting and staring at him.  
  
"GOOD LORD!" Draco jumped as he near fell over the chair in his haste to back away. All was silent as eventually the Hell Hound stood and walked to Draco. He sniffed him again, before nuzzling his nose into Draco's hand. Eventually, Draco worked up the courage and he ran his hand down Harry's head, neck and down to his shoulders.  
  
"Why is there a Cnn Annwn in your office, Sev?" Draco asked quietly as he continued to stroke the coarse black fur.  
  
"Never mind Draco. What did you wish to speak about."  
  
"I'm a bit confused," Draco started as he knelt down in front of the Hell Hound continuing to stroke it.  
  
Harry closed his eyes in time for Draco not to notice their colour.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Mr Potter?"  
  
"Yeah. I.... I'm not angry with him, just, I don't know." Draco sighed as he finally sat on the ground, his back to the wall and Harry sitting in front of him.  
  
Snape waited for Draco to continue.  
  
"In the corridor last night, you were there. I'm not defenceless like those Gryffindorks. I guess I just forget that he's still adjusting to Slytherin." Draco reasoned.  
  
"Perhaps you should work it out tomorrow with Mr Potter then. I'm sure that he is more than eager to drops to his knees and beg for forgiveness." Snape said, happy in the knowledge he would get away with it if Harry didn't want to reveal himself.  
  
"I planned to." Draco smiled as the Cnn Annwn wagged its tail. "You think it's a good idea? Then it must be."  
  
Draco moved his hand to scratch behind its ear and immediately the Hell Hound turned to goo as Harry cocked his head to the side and leaned into the touch. "What is it with dogs and being scratched behind the ears?"  
  
Snape shook his head as he shuffled the papers on his desk. "Was that all, Draco?"  
  
"Yeah! Thanks uncle Sev." Draco stood up and the Hell Hound looked at him, his ears drooping. "And thankyou." Draco stood before the Cnn Annwn and bowed. "Goodnight Sev. "  
  
Draco closed the door and Snape looked back to Harry. "You may turn back now."  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side in silent question.  
  
"Imagine yourself in your usual form, being able to stand straight, flex your arms. Imagine this and it will be so."  
  
Harry concentrated and moments later felt the disturbing feeling again as his insides moved and changed. A minute later he stood as he was before he transformed into the Cnn Annwn.  
  
"Whoa. That was so strange." Harry shook himself to dispel the last of the disturbing feelings under his skin. "And Draco isn't angry at me!" Harry smiled broadly.  
  
"Indeed. So DON'T screw up!" Snape dismissed him with a wave of his hand as he went back to his work.  
  
"Thanks, Severus. Goodnight."  
  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! Next chap all will be right with the world once more!!!  
  
Don't forget to review!!!  
  
Cheers EverWinter 


	17. A Spy Amongst You

Hey everyone!!!! Soz about last chapter.... But that's what was typed, and no I had no control over my hands!!! Thank the evil story penguins running round my computer!! They're nasty!!!  
  
Thanks to Kass and Megan, and also to all my reviewers!!!!! I love you all!!!! And henio41 – all will make sense by the end, just don't forget about his ring!!!!  
  
I haven't had a chance to go through the chap in a few days, and its still with my beta so ignore the mistakes, and if there is any massive howling errors I've made, point em out and I guess I can change em and repost this chap!!!  
  
If not, heres the next chap!!!! Enjoy, review!!!  
  
Greater Inheritance  
  
Chapter 17 – A Spy Amongst You  
  
Again Draco woke up in a cold, empty bed and made his decision definite. He didn't want to wait any longer: he wanted Harry back now!  
  
He quickly rolled out of bed and looked to the time. It was only quarter to five.  
  
"Meh! Harry will deal!" Draco reasoned with himself as he put on yesterday's pants and grabbed a shirt. He silently exited the dorm rooms and made his way to the passage to Harry's rooms. Once inside he found the fire in the grate almost out, so he did a small incendio and rebuilt it to its former glory. Then he came upon Harry: laying out on the couch, shivering slightly, out to the world.  
  
Draco had to laugh at the scene. He knelt down at Harry's head and pushed a few strands of the inky black hair off his face. Leaning over, he kissed Harry's lips. The sleeping boy shifted slightly, as Draco coaxed his lips open. Once inside, he engaged their tongues to battle as Harry sleepily moaned. Suddenly Harry stilled. It appeared the boy had just woke up.  
  
Just as suddenly as before, a hand come to Draco's neck as Harry brought him closer. They sighed together as they made up for the past day apart, tongues duelling and hands running rampant.  
  
Fed up of kneeling, Draco climbed on top of Harry to straddle him, all the while not breaking their kiss. But quickly they ran out of air completely and so had to break. Both panted heavily as Draco rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder and Harry clung to him for dear life.  
  
"Mmmmmm.... I've missed that." Draco purred as he kissed Harry's neck.  
  
"Drake, I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut and let you deal with him, I-"  
  
"Sshhh. I know. Don't worry about it." Draco said as he snuggled into the boy beneath him and Harry wrapped his arms around the other's waist.  
  
And within seconds they were asleep again.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
"Harry Potter! Master Draco! Wake up, quickly!!" Dobby shook the two boys none to gently as slowly Draco opened his eyes.  
  
"Wadisit?" Draco slurred, still too sleepy to be awake.  
  
"It be time for school!! Nine o'clock!! Quickly!" Dobby disappeared leaving a tray of breakfast on the table.  
  
Draco moaned as he rose up onto his elbows and looked down on Harry. He could sleep through anything. Either that or he was that tired. It didn't matter at the moment because they were due in class by now.  
  
"Harry....Haarrreey." Draco started depositing kisses over Harry's face and slowly Harry's eyes fluttered open. Harry moaned as Draco engaged his mouth in yet another kiss. Eventually Draco broke away as he looked at Harry. "It's 9 o'clock."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Bugger it. Not going. Wanna stay with you."  
  
"Well...we have already missed the start of lesson." Draco smirked as he descended on Harry again.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
Later on that morning, they eventually got up and showered and dressed for Runes, but they barely even made that. They didn't worry about much that day apart from each other as at various times of the day, they broke apart from the walk down corridors to next lesson for another snog session.  
  
Neither cared, because they had each other again.  
  
The sound of the door banging open alerted the class and Snape glowered as Harry and Draco stumbled into the potions lesson 10 minutes late, incredibly dishevelled and Harry sporting a hickey just below right ear.  
  
"Get to your seats!" Snape yelled as he walked back to the front of the class, but a knock on the now closed door stopped him. "WHAT NOW?!"  
  
At Snape's roar, the whole class flinched and the door was opened to a peak. A second year Hufflepuff edged her way into the classroom, a piece of folded parchment clenched in her hand. She cautiously stepped into the room and closer to Snape whilst he glared at her.  
  
With her head bowed low, she stepped even closer and held the parchment out to him from two metres away. Stepping forward with a growl, Snape snatched the parchment from the little girls hand, and then she was gone. She'd bolted from the room.  
  
Snape ripped the letter open and quickly read through it. "Potter! Report to the Headmaster immediately!"  
  
All eyes looked to Harry, who was smirking, "Yes Professor."  
  
Harry stood, sending a discrete wink and a raised eyebrow to Draco who smirked in return. Picking up his books he left the room and made his way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Thankyou for coming." Dumbledore rose, the twinkle in his eye ever-present as he motioned Harry to take a seat.  
  
"Why am I here?" Harry slumped into the chair, showing no respect for the aging Professor.  
  
"A visitor." Dumbledore motioned to the house elf he'd not noticed.  
  
"Tilin?"  
  
"Master." The elf bowed low. "I'm sorry to disturb you from your studies but a client has demanded to meet with you. He is at Poulnabrone Manor waiting."  
  
"Fine." Harry stood again and began walking to the door with Tilin following.  
  
"Please return by curfew, Mr Potter." Dumbledore called.  
  
"Whatever." Harry replied, the door already closing behind him as he jogged down the stairs.  
  
"Master, I will meet you at the manor presently." Tilin bowed again and he disappeared with a pop.  
  
In a huff, Harry sent his books to his room with a thought and made his way out of grounds. Apparating to the gates, he was once again met by the gate's keeper house elf, Djin.  
  
"Welcome back to Poulnabrone, Master."  
  
"Thankyou Djin." Harry hopped into the carriage that awaited him and took the ride up to the manor. Upon arrival he took the most direct route to the study to find a greying man sitting in the seat in front of the desk.  
  
"I don't appreciate being pulled from my studies, Sir. Now how can I help you?"  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
As always, Draco brewed the lesson's potion quickly and perfectly as he sat again to read the next section. Thoughts of what Dumbledore could have wanted Harry for were occupying his mind however, as he read the book but didn't absorb the information. Soon enough, lesson had finished, and still Harry hadn't come back.  
  
He collected his books and made his way to transfiguration. But to his horror, a bushy haired Gryffindor fell into step beside him.  
  
"Hello, Draco." Hermione said warmly.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
"Fine." Draco was starting to get irritated now.  
  
"Do you know why he went to Dumbledore's?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Harry truly is sorry. He was that paranoid yesterday morning when you went to Lucius."  
  
"How did he know?"  
  
"I'm not sure." She lied easily. "Don't be too hard on him. He's finding it hard to ditch the hero complex; and also get it into his subconscious that you don't need rescuing."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good luck, Draco." She remained silent after that as they walked to transfiguration and then parted to separate tables.  
  
"Hey, Draco. Mind if I sit here?" Blaise asked, books in hand.  
  
"Yeah, alright." At Draco's word, Blaise plonked into the seat beside the blonde and set up his books.  
  
"So, hows it going with Potter?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Still angry with him?"  
  
"No. Never was really. But I spoke to him this morning."  
  
"So that's why you never came to this morning's lesson." Blaise smirked slyly at Draco.  
  
Draco smirked back.  
  
"Today class, we will be going more in depth into the subject of the Animagus. Professor Snape has recently brewed the potion used to discover one's animagus form, and he has been kind enough to give the potion to the seventh years. Now, take out your books and read the section on Animagus."  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
The greying man finally left Poulnabrone Manor and Harry slumped in the chair.  
  
"Master Potter, would you be liking some dinner?" An elf he recognised to be as Math was standing to his right.  
  
"Yes. Thankyou Math." Harry stood and made his way over to the fire and lounge setting. Removing his shoes and robes, he curled up on the end of the lounge. He was almost asleep in the half a minute it took for math to return with a steaming plate filled with a roast and vegetables.  
  
Once he'd eaten, he felt more energetic as he clothed himself again. Tilin walked him to the door and was about to call for a carriage when Harry stopped him. "No, Thanks Tilin but I want to try something."  
  
Tilin nodded and took a few steps back. Harry took a deep breath and focused on his animagus form. He imagined himself running through the forest surrounding the manor and he felt the changes start. Moments later he was again in the form of the Cnn Annwn; he looked to Tilin who seemed to be nearing a heart attack as he backed up flat against the door.  
  
He bowed his head at the poor stunned house elf, who seemed to relax a little, and then he trotted down the stairs. Letting the instincts of the Hell Hound to the front, Harry soon found himself bounding through the close dark forest as his night eyes easily made out the trees and other blockades of the forest.  
  
The ride through the forest was exhilarating as the Hound's senses easily picked out a clear path and soon he was skidding to a stop at the gates. The house elf Djin gave a loud screech as he ducked under a nearby brush.  
  
Harry transformed back to give an explanation. "Djin. It's ok. It's only me."  
  
The elf peeked out from under the brush and was relieved to find it was only his Master.  
  
"Careful Mr Potter. The Hell Hounds be out tonight. I saw one only moments ago. Standing right where you are now."  
  
Harry laughed. "No, that was me. My Animagus form is a Cnn Annwn. So there's no need to worry alright."  
  
Djin nodded dumbly, in shock that his master was such a creature.  
  
"Thankyou Djin." Harry laughed quietly before transforming back to the Cnn Annwn and trotting out the gates. With another thought he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and bounded for the entrance. The night creatures around him seemed to stop dead as the Hell Hound bounded past them. Harry could hear the various creatures long before he came upon them and as they stopped their movements. He could hear them breathing as he flew past and onto the doors.  
  
As he reached the steps he slowed down and transformed back to his human form. Inside, the Great Hall was already darkened.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
Dinner time at Hogwarts found Draco sitting at the Slytherin table idly playing with some food, half listening to the conversation going on around him. He still hadn't heard any news as to where Harry was. Dumbledore was sitting at the head table chatting amicably with Professor Flitwick. So where was Harry?  
  
Dinner was over and the majority of the Hall emptied to their dormitories. He remained at the Slytherin table in thought.  
  
"Draco. Mr Potter was called away to the manor to deal with a client of the Potters. He should be back before curfew." Snape's hand on his shoulder brought the blonde out of his daze.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Sev." Draco sighed as he stood, and the two men exited the Great Hall, one dimming the lights.  
  
"Off to the dorms Draco. I need to see the Headmaster." Draco nodded. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
They parted in the entrance hall as Draco took the stairs down to the dungeons. Draco decided to go for a bit of a walk as he took a longer route to the common room. Strolling down the many corridors, all was quiet. There weren't many portraits in this area of the school as they all preferred more light and dryer conditions. Hence there were tapestries and suits of armour scattering the corridors.  
  
"IMPERIO!" A voice boomed from the corner behind Draco and he felt the curse hit him. Immediately he had the sensation of nothing to worry him, and then the subtle coaxing from within his mind.  
  
Draco fought the curse off within seconds and turned to face his father.  
  
"What are you trying to achieve?" Draco drawled as his father strode towards him.  
  
"I will not have my son betray me! CRUCIO!" Draco had his wand out and the spell deflected to a suit of armour.  
  
"I advise you not to do that again. Not only will you lose but you will be sent to Azkaban. I will ensure it."  
  
"You insolent brat!" Lucius stopped barely a foot from his son. A brief skirmish erupted and Lucius was the victor as he broke his son's wand over his knee. "Now." An evil grin erupted over Lucius' features.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy, Lucius what do you expect. I will not grovel to that aging mudblood like you."  
  
Lucius features morphed into a hateful sneer as his face turned red in anger. "CRUCIO!"  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side. "Why are you bothering, Lucius? I'm more powerful than you can imagine. And I know you can imagine a lot."  
  
"CRUICIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Lucius screamed but it was all in vain as the hexes bounced off the wandless barrier.  
  
Draco shook his head. "You'll never learn."  
  
Wandlessly, Draco sent a stupefy at his father. Then ropes to bind him together should he come to.  
  
A quick levitation spell had Lucius floating before his son as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Upon arrival the statue immediately moved for the two. Lucius had awoken moments ago and had started yelling insults and threats at the top of his lungs. Needless to say, Dumbledore and Snape heard them coming long before they reached the door.  
  
"I suggest you arrest my father. He attacked me. Should you need proof," Draco brought a finger tip to his temple and drew out the memories in their silvery strands. Holding his hand out he moulded the thoughts into a crystal ball and handed it to Snape. "Here are my memories of the event. Oh, shut up." Draco looked at the figure struggling on the ground and sent a wandless spell to cover his mouth.  
  
He then reached down and took Lucius' wand and his own from his father. He gave Lucius' to Snape and then levitated his own wand that lay in halves. Before all their eyes, Draco's wand came together at his will and fused seamlessly. He snatched it out of the air and pocketed it.  
  
"Thankyou professors." Draco strode to the door and disappeared.  
  
"Did you know he was wandless?" Snape turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I- I- I always knew he was a powerful wizard. But now he is more powerful than we could have dreamed." Dumbledore's speech became smoother as he went.  
  
"And you expect me to believe that?" Snape sneered.  
  
"Why ever not, Dear Boy? Severus?"  
  
But Snape had left also, leaving him alone to deal with the Ministry.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
Draco laughed all the way to Harry's room as he recounted the scene in Dumbledore's office. The old man had been too shocked to breathe at one point. "Let's see him bullshit his way out of this one."  
  
Draco smirked as he entered Harry's room to find it empty. Harry hadn't returned yet, so he decided he'd wait for him. Stoking the fire up, he undressed and got into Harry's bed to wait.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry walked through the Entrance Hall and was about to start his descent into the dungeons when Dobby appeared before him.  
  
"Dobby is so sorry, Harry Potter. Dobby has failed!" The Elf wailed as he began to hit his head on the stone wall.  
  
"WHAT!? DOBBY what happened? Where is he!? DOBBY!!!" Harry took the house elf by the front of his pillowcase clothing to seek an answer.  
  
"Master Malfoy attacked Master Draco. But Master Draco moved even faster than Dobby, Harry Potter. He stopped Master Malfoy before Dobby could lift a finger. Dobby is so sorry. Dobby will go punish himself now."  
  
Harry gave a huge sigh of relief when he discovered that Draco had been the victor, was alive and beyond well. He was shocked out of his relief when he heard Dobby's last sentence.  
  
"NO!! No, Dobby. It's okay. As long as Draco is alright, there's nothing to worry about. You don't have to punish yourself. I don't think you need to follow Draco anymore though. Thankyou very much for doing this for me."  
  
"But Dobby failed." Dobby wailed again.  
  
"NO, no you didn't, Dobby!! So don't punish yourself. There's no need to. There's never a need to!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Dobby. I order you. No punishing yourself. Okay? Thankyou."  
  
Soon the elf disappeared again and Harry continued on to his room. Hopefully Draco would be there.  
  
He was rewarded in his hopes to find Draco asleep in his bed; the room dark apart from the fire in the grate. Quickly undressing down to his boxers, he joined Draco under the covers. Running a hand down Draco's chest, Harry smirked as he discovered the other boy to be naked.  
  
"Harry? That betta be you." Draco mumbled sleepily as he pushed away the covers.  
  
"Who'd you think it was? Sev?"  
  
"Oh Merlin, NO!" Draco's face screwed up in disgust as he pushed Harry's head away. But the raven haired quickly came back as he leant up Draco's body to kiss him.  
  
"I heard you had some fun this afternoon."  
  
"Lucius? Yeah. He tried to attack me" Harry motioned he was listening as he took Draco's nipple between his teeth. "Dumbledore and Snape know I'm wandless now too. You should have seen the Old Coot's face though."  
  
"I can imagine." Harry licked his way across to the other nipple.  
  
But in a sudden flash of movement, Draco had reversed their positions. "You should have seen Lucius' face."  
  
........(edited).........  
  
"Mmmmm." Draco seemed to pur in satisfaction as he snuggled into Harry to put his nose under Harry's chin.  
  
"So. What happened?" Harry asked quietly as he stroked circles at Draco's lower back.  
  
'Lucius tried Imperio on me, then came up and snapped my wand. After that he tried Crucio a few times. They bounced straight off. After that I stupefied him and took him to Dumbledore's office. Snape was there and saw everything. Gave my memories of the event, fixed my wand, silenced Lucius again and then took off."  
  
"Well done!" Harry kissed him. "But I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made the animagus potion last night."  
  
"Yeah. McGonagall said something along the lines of Snape giving her a batch."  
  
"I can already turn into my form."  
  
"Hmm? Show me." Draco pulled away to watch Harry get out of bed. Naked, Harry turned to Draco to see the blonde lick his lips. Harry shook his head as he focused on the Cnn Annwn.  
  
Moments later he was in the form and he finally looked back to Draco.  
  
"It was you! You little Bastard!!" Draco smacked the Cnn Annwn's nose with his finger before rolling over and patting the bed beside him. Immediately Harry's ears perked up as he jumped up and settled next to Draco who stroked his fur.  
  
Draco sighed as he settled next to the Hell Hound. Suddenly rising up on his elbow, he leant down to its red ear and asked, "Are you going to tell me how you know about all my little escapades?"  
  
Harry pretended he didn't hear.  
  
............................................................................................................................  
  
For unedited version, email me at   
  
Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!!! and tell me what you think of the Cnn Annwn idea!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EverWinter 


	18. The Calm Before The Storm

WELCOME everyone!! Sorry this has taken so long to be put up but well, I discovered there's a little thing called real life, and well it doesn't like to be ignored. Hence, this chapter has been quite the little shite in writing!!! Writers block is a bad, nasty, evil thing!!!

I would like to thank Mickee... or ' mystifiedsecrets0' (if ur reading this I'm soz, it's the only freakin question I didn't ask) for betaing this chappie!!

Also thanks to all those who reviewed!!! I love you all!!!!

Btw- the count down is on!!! Only 2 more chappies after this!!! But now we have......

**Greater Inheritance**

_Chapter 18 – The Calm Before the Storm_

For days, Harry had been begging Draco to do some training in swordplay; Harry was interested and also a little cautious, as he would never know what Voldemort might throw in his face. On every occasion, Draco had flatly refused, stating that he didn't feel like it, had homework to do and any other excuse under the sun. But on Sunday, Draco caved; he was sick and tired of Harry's begging. He was all for begging of a different nature but this was getting irritating. And so it was that Harry had dragged Draco back through the various corridors and doors (secret and otherwise) in the dungeons, and back to the grand room where they had first sparred together on their first day back.

Grudgingly, Draco removed his outer clothing and was left in his pants, shirt with the sleeves rolled up and barefoot. He padded over to the wall to take out the elegant swords. Harry quickly followed suit as he then took one of the swords from Draco and got ready.

"Alright Pots. Let's go." Draco smirked as he dropped into position, sword at the ready.

Harry's eye took on a maniacal glint as he swung. With practiced ease, Draco blocked.

For someone who had little practice with a sword, Harry managed to nick Draco a few times, but by far, Draco was the better swordsman, as Harry was working a lot harder to find ways to block Draco's strikes. Sweat was pouring off the raven haired Slytherin before the sword slid out of his hands and across to the other side of the room.

Draco smirked evilly as he threw the sword into a corner and raised an evil eyebrow in challenge at Harry. The raven-haired watched Draco like a hawk as they circled each other. They sent the first spell simultaneously and they clashed in mid air, sending a shower of sparks to the ground. Before they'd hit the ground, Draco had sent yet another hex at Harry. It hit a barrier and rebounded back to Draco. The blonde erected his own shield and it rebounded back to Harry again.

The hex bounced between them a few times before Harry changed his barrier and absorbed the hex.

This match wasn't going very far so Draco started walking closer to Harry. He watched as Harry looked confused for a moment before cottoning on, walking closer he balled his fists.

Harry wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve and waited for Draco to strike. The blonde finally did as he aimed a punch for Harry's face. Harry blocked and landed one into Draco's stomach.

Draco stumbled before coming back and tackling Harry to the ground. Pinning Harry's arms to the ground and his legs with his own, Draco looked victoriously down at him.

"I win."

Harry didn't say anything as he thrust his hips into Draco's. The blonde closed his eyes, biting back a moan as he looked back down to Harry, lust evident. Seeing as Harry couldn't very well bring Draco further down on to him, as he was fairly well trapped, he encouraged Draco to lean down as he thrust up into Draco again.

Draco started panting as Harry rocked his hips into him, unconsciously releasing Harry's hands as one travelled down to stroke Harry's chest; the other arm shaking as he tried to keep himself up.

Hands now free, Harry immediately hooked them around Draco's neck, nestling into his hair as the blonde was drawn down to be kissed. Draco quite happily let Harry take over the situation, savouring the taste of Harry's tongue invading his mouth. He was startled for a moment when he felt a warm hand inside his boxers grasp his arse. Loudly groaning now, he let Harry grind into him as felt the pull in his groin signalling his impending release.

BANG

Both heads snapped around to look for the source of the disturbance. Harry saw it first in the form of Severus Snape standing in the doorway, wand raised, blue embers of light falling in front of him into nothing.

"You could have just left us alone, being the kind hearted teacher you are," Draco grumbled, feeling the uncomfortable tightness in his pants and the lack of friction.

"Mr Potter, need I remind you again of your Head Boy duties? As in your task to decorate the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, which is due to start in little under three quarters of an hour," Snape drawled, making to look at his wrist for the time.

"Yes, Sev. I'll be there in a minute."

"No. NOW. Make a move." Snape remained only long enough to see the two boys separate before disappearing in a flurry of trademark robes, obviously not keen on really seeing the state of his two students.

"Not fair," Harry sounded strangled, and Draco could see evidence why, seeing as they weren't wearing robes to hide certain bulges.

"Shall we go quickly get cleaned up?" Harry couldn't miss the tone in Draco's voice.

Harry again strangled out, "Definitely."

.......................................................................................................................................

By weeks end, the students of Hogwarts were becoming excited; Halloween was already here. The Order members were still in place around the school, which also reminded everyone of the lurking danger outside the Castle's wards.

The strangest thing, however, was the total silence on the enemy front. There was no news regarding Voldemort, nor any Death Eaters. There were no attacks, no news of movement or anything. The only thought that ran through Harry's head was: 'The Calm Before the Storm'.

Although this wasn't a pleasant thought, he was happy for the end to be finally at hand. He was sick and tired of waiting. But for now, he was going to enjoy himself as the Head Boy and Head Girl took on the plans for the Halloween Party, now that Snape had reminded Harry again.

The combination of Harry and Hermione organising for the Feast was an excellent one as Hermione did the planning and Harry did the doing. With a thought, Harry had the decorations in the air as black and orange streamers with the heads of dragons soared through the air. Around the outskirts of the Great Hall were various tombstones covered in moss and surrounding the tables, thick on the ground was a foggy mist that created swirling eddies when someone walked through it. Then there were the bats that few in swarms trough the air. And as always, to keep with tradition, the Hall itself was lit with dozens of Jack-O-Lanterns.

Hermione was very pleased with the outcome as she beamed at Harry's handiwork and then at him.

"Exactly Harry!! Exactly how I pictured it!!" Hermione squealed as she kicked up the fog around her in such a childish way that certainly wasn't like Hermione.

"Merlin Hero!! Where's the G rated room for the first and second years?!" Draco cautiously touched one of the headstones and his fingers came away feeling slimy; he wiped it on Harry's robes.

"Glad I got it right, 'Mione." Harry laughed, ignoring Draco as he watched her.

"Ahh, Children! This is absolutely marvellous!!" Dumbledore looked around him like a 5 year old in a candy store with 500 Galleons to spend.

Harry's mood instantly darkened at the word 'children', but Dumbledore didn't notice as he continued to walk around the enchanted Great Hall.

Draco did notice and prodded Harry in the side. The masses of students were beginning to filter in, and such a negative mood from their supposed saviour would probably scare most students.

After a furious poking war, the two Slytherins finally took their seat at the table. Slightly sore and out of breath, they joined the conversations around them. Soon the Great Hall was full and Dumbledore stood to make his speech.

"Dear students, I think we should congratulate our Head Boy and Girl on a magnificent job of decorating our Hall on this festive occasion." The students clapped and Dumbledore continued, "And now, let's tuck into our delicious feast.' At Dumbledore's word, the plates were filled, "Bon appétit!"

Harry sat back a moment, almost turned off his food as he watched Crabbe and Goyle across from him, stuffing their faces, literally, with all the sticky, sugary foods within arms reach.

"Good god, they're worse than Ron," Harry muttered as he watched them. The scene was almost like a car crash: you want to turn away but you're caught in some kind of morbid fascination and can't turn for the life of you.

"Learnt to ignore it. Had to with one on either side of me for 5 years." Draco had taken a candy apple and Harry noticed he was resolutely looking everywhere and anywhere than at the two disgusting Slytherins that were continuing to 'eat'.

Taking Draco's advice, Harry concentrated on anything than the horrible sight before him. Turning slightly, he started talking to Blaise. But things became difficult when Draco's hand started wandering under the table.

"Stop it, you!!" Harry glared good-naturedly at the blonde as he batted the hand away again.

"Then hurry up and finish so we can get the Slytherin party started," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"If you hadn't noticed, all of Slytherin is still here. We're not missing anything," Harry muttered back.

"But we lead Slytherin. When we make a move, they will follow." Draco made a show of taking his napkin and dumping it on his plate. Automatically, Blaise and a few other seventh years looked to Draco.

"We done?" Blaise asked.

"I think so. Time to get ready for the real party." Draco nodded, and various students from differing year levels rose. Aside to Harry, he murmured, "See?"

Harry shook his head, remaining silent as he joined Draco and the other Slytherins leaving the hall. Back in the Slytherin common rooms, students were already charming various decorations and whatnot around the cosy dungeon. The sconces around the walls were low and gave the room a dull light as suddenly the music started up, a heavy metal kind of rock blaring from nowhere in particular.

Harry found the atmosphere amazing as people started dancing, having already changed in the split seconds it took Harry to look in a different direction. Hands grasping his hips awoke Harry from his little appraisal of the Slytherin Halloween Party. Harry looked back to Draco.

"Go get dressed. I'll meet you in your room," Draco whispered in his ear and Harry nodded, both separating to their rooms to get their costumes on.

Harry hadn't told Draco about his Halloween costume, as he wanted to leave it as a surprise for Draco. He knew the blonde had probably wracked his brains to think of what he might possibly choose, but Harry knew that this was definitely something Draco would not think of.

Draping Myra around his shoulders (she'd grown in the past two weeks to be a little under 40 centimetres long) as a final touch he waited for Draco to come in. When he finally did breeze through, Harry's breath caught in his throat and all blood in his body was redirected.

Harry's eyes travelled up from the tight leather pants to the pure white, billowy shirt that had the top three buttons undone. Spread over his shoulders was a dark midnight black cape with a high collar in traditional Dracula style, and lined with blood red silk. The blonde hair hung loose around his face; the pale skin of his exposed neck, begging to be licked, sucked and bitten.

"Please don't tell me you're going as Voldemort!?" Draco asked incredulously, breaking Harry's gaze from the body before him and to actually see Draco. Vaguely he could see pointed fangs, possibly created by magic.

"Thought you might appreciate it." Harry grinned evilly back; Draco rolled his eyes.

"No."

"No what?"

"No."

"Don't appreciate it?"

"No."

"Don't like it?"

"No."

"Do like it?"

"NO!! You're not wearing that."

"Oh!!" Harry whined. "Why not?"

"We're trying to project a good-guy vibe here, not Dark Lord in training." Draco shook his head, exasperated.

"But-"

"No!" Draco said firmly. "Now, what else could you go as?"

Harry thought for a moment removing Myra, obviously in a bit of a playful mood, "I know."

Seconds later he had long billowing black robes and had grown his hair to shoulder length. "How bout as Severus?" Harry put the Potions Master's trademark scowl on his face as he sneered at Draco.

Draco laughed, but shook his head. "Not if you value your life. He won't hesitate, no matter your current civility."

Draco started circling him, thinking of possible ideas but discarding them just as quickly. Harry however had taken to staring at the blonde's exposed neck, 'yummy' Harry thought as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"I think..." Draco stopped and decided to do the transfiguration for him. Harry, however, barely noticed as he started drifting closer to Draco. Before Draco could open his mouth again, he found it covered as Harry latched on, tongue running deep into his mouth, stroking his tongue. The blonde moaned as he placed hands on Harry's hips for stability. Harry just kept going as he pushed Draco back until they reached the bed and Harry promptly sent Draco sprawling, jumping after him to straddle the blonde and continue their snogging.

Draco was torn. He knew they had to get to the party to at least make an appearance BEFORE they disappeared again for what would probably be a long and passionate night. But at the moment, he was fighting a losing battle, involuntarily shifting to place Harry between his legs. Harry took advantage of the moment and ground down into Draco, who groaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

"Hey!! Are you guys com...ing..." Blaise stopped talking from the doorway, obviously looking for the two. "I guess you're about to..." he mumbled to himself before speaking up. "OI!!!!! DRACO! HARRY!!"

The two started, as they turned to look for who interrupted them, still stunned. Draco spotted Blaise first and glared.

"Remember?! Party? Halloween Party!? Right Now!!! You guys can screw later, set an example!!!" The tall Slytherin left them at that as realisation dawned on Draco.

"Shit!" Draco said, wriggling out from under Harry and rearranging his clothes to their former pristine form whilst Harry mumbled vehemently into the bed covers about 'damn interruptions', 'locking spells' and 'never getting off'.

"Come on Potter!!! Get a move on, we've a party to attend." Draco slapped Harry's arse to get him moving. "UP!!"

"ALRIGHT! Fu..." Harry trailed off as he dragged himself off the bed.

"Thank you! Now, to finish off your costume." Draco smirked as he transfigured the Snape robes into long black ones with a huge peaked hood and cuffs that billowed out past his hands. A few glamour spells had made Harry quite a few shades paler, yet not as pale as Draco was in Vampire mode; and his eyes so dark they looked black. Draco picked up a comb off the bench in the bathroom and transfigured it into a scythe ('he doesn't use it anyway' Draco thought to himself). He handed it to Harry.

Harry took the sharp scythe with a maniacal laugh. "Ohhh, I like!!!"

"Hmmm, I wonder if this was such a good idea," Draco said idly, shaking his head, he continued to get Harry's costume right, adjusting the hood to cover his face to leave it completely in dark shadows. "And I present the Grim Reaper!"

"Shall we, Count Dracula?" Harry motioned to the door with the huge Scythe, obviously liking his new toy.

"Indeed, Mr. Death."

.......................................................................................................................................

Out in the Common Room, the lights had been dimmed and music filtered from nowhere in particular. Harry instantly perked up as the atmosphere of the party hit him; this was going to be a fun night.

.......................................................................................................................................

And there we have it people!!! Finally another update!!! Next chappie will be up sooner!!! Believe me!! Its almost complete already!!! So... leave a review!!

Catch u guys next week!!!!

EverWinter


	19. Coitus Interruptus

Welcome everyone to a new week!!! And a new chappie of Greater Inheritance!!!!!! 

This is the second to last chapter doges pointy items thrown through screen. Thankyou everyone who's read, reviewed, found my again after I 'went away' cough so yeah, THANKYOU!!!!! :D you guys make my day with ur reviews!!!!!

Thankyou to Mickee for the beta work!!! Love ya!!!

And now, everyone, this is the edited version, for those who want the unedited version, email me at everwinter at !! hopefully u guys should realise to replace the 'at' with the symbol and no spaces!! Lol. And no, at the moment it is not at another site, and possibly won't ever be, I don't get along with most of those sites!!!! Lol, oh well!!!

Enjoy!! Catch you next week!!!

Greater Inheritance Chapter 19 – Coitus Interruptus 

The party was in full swing as Harry and Draco grabbed a drink from the crates in the corner with long lasting cooling charms on them and went off to mingle. They were soon on their third when things got more interesting. As they sat on one of the couches talking to Blaise, they noticed other people becoming incredibly drunk quickly. Apart from the usual drunken dancing and singing, there was now also drunken stripping and snogging taking place around the room.

It was at this point that Professor Snape decided to come and check on the party. Upon entering the room, he took his wand out and murmured a few spells. The music had been turned down a bit as he dared walk further into the room. From his other spells, a few students were looking lost and confused as to why they only had half their clothes on, holding an empty bottle upside down and arm wrapped a group of students they hadn't really spoken to in their lives.

'Another typical party,' Severus thought as he caught sight of a familiar looking couple on one of the leather single seaters, one straddling the other.

Snape sneered as he sent another spell at this pair, effectively making Harry leap out of the chair at the feel of the powerful electric shock. "No public displays, thank you. Have some dignity, Draco."

Harry and Draco glared at the hiss from their housemaster. Said housemaster was prevented from retaliation at that point when a student who hadn't been hit with the sobering charm stood and made himself known. "Hey Professor Snape! Who have you come dressed as? Satan?"

There was a mixed reaction in the room as some gasped (mainly the younger years), whilst others quietly giggled. The Potions Master however had turned to face directly at the student who'd opened their mouth, death glare set at 'Severely Destroy with much Pain.'

One curt word issued forth from the disturbingly calm professor and suddenly the stupid 5th year stood straight and realisation dawned on his face. The spectators caught a brief glimpse of the 5th year turning from the palest white to a bright red before he ran for it. The common room erupted into laughter as the professor turned sharply and strode from the room, the door slamming shut after him.

"What do you think Sev is going to do to him?" Harry asked, still chuckling.

"Nothing, apart from glaring at him at every chance. Fear alone will be enough to scar him for life." Draco smirked as he grabbed the Grim Reaper robes Harry was wearing and hauled him back to their seat.

.......................................................................................................................................

As the night progressed, the party became raunchier as some couples (and sometimes more) disappeared, whilst others got carried away where they were.

A good portion of the alcohol crates was empty, as well as a few others that were brimming over with empty bottles. This was due to an attempt to rectify Snape's sobering charm as many of the 'afflicted' joined a drinking contest to see who could drink the most before passing out. Needless to say, there were many unconscious bodies littering the floor that had been left where they fell.

The music was still going strong, yet no one was dancing anymore. In fact, it was possible that no one really realised the music was still playing. All were too engaged in other activities as Harry managed to corner Draco again after Blaise was seductively pulled away by a 5th year.

.......................................................................................................................................

"You know the plan," a low voice hissed.

"Yes, My Lord," many voices replied.

"Then see that it is done."

.......................................................................................................................................

Once again, Draco suddenly found himself pressed up against a wall by an incredibly lusty Grim Reaper. Harry stood between his legs, crotch to crotch, lips to lips as Draco succumbed to Harry again, slipping his arms around Harry's neck, one hand travelling into the dark hair.

The scythe was laid forgotten to the side as Harry's hands travelled over the blonde's clothed body, desperately seeking out pale skin. Unconsciously, Harry started rocking his hips into Draco's. The both of them were rapidly losing their breath as they stopped their snogging more frequently to regain some oxygen.

"Mmmmm, don't stop," Draco moaned as Harry attacked the exposed neck, leaving red marks that threw into complete doubt as to who the vampire supposedly was.

Everything else around them had faded out as Harry continued, bringing the blonde closer to the edge of bliss; Draco could feel it with every move Harry made.

"I think it's time we retire from this party." Draco tried to drawl but it came out more breathy than he cared to admit.

"Then let us depart." Harry quickly grabbed Draco's arm and led him along the outskirts of the common room and down the corridor into his room.

He immediately captured Draco's mouth as he deftly manoeuvred Draco to the bed. He barely let Draco's back hit the mattress before he was straddling him, hands trapped above his head as Harry resumed his task.

.......................................................................................................................................

Everything was dark and quiet as a hooded figure popped into the room. The figure took out his wand quickly and spelled the portraits, making them as common and lifeless as any muggle portrait. He removed the ring from his hand and placed it on the Headmaster's desk along with a folded note.

_Thanks for the use of your Portkey, Severus. T'was invaluable._

The man laughed quietly, red eyes gleaming with mirth as he removed his wand from his robes and set about dismantling the castle wards.

.......................................................................................................................................

Harry moaned as Draco licked a trail from his collarbone to his ear. He engaged Draco's mouth again, tongue stroking the blonde's as he unconsciously released Draco's hands to run his over Draco's chest and set about removing his clothing.

Draco tightly nestled a hand in the raven hair as he received a thorough ravishing from the boy atop him. In the back of his mind, he noted his clothes were being removed and soon enough, Harry had managed to work all his but his pants off. But Draco hadn't been idle either, having managed to remove Harry of his clothes altogether.

Harry finally managed to break from Draco's lips to sit up and look at his boyfriend. Without breaking eye contact, he took Draco's pants and boxers off. He knelt over Draco again to passionately kiss him, and convey his feelings for the blonde. Draco eagerly kissed back, allowing Harry to settle between his legs. He writhed against the toned body, desperate for release.

.......................................................................................................................................

The dark figure finished with the wards and turned back to the portraits. He eyed each one, deciding where to start. Picking one at random, he threw the first curse that entered his mind. The portrait exploded into flames and splinters as the canvas melted. He smirked evilly as he repeated the same procedure to all the other portraits in the room, embellishing on some just to see what effect it would have.

Happy with his handiwork, he left the flaming room and then walked through into an adjoining bedroom. As the door swung open, Albus Dumbledore woke with a start. Before he could grab his wand from the bedside table, Voldemort had used his own.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A triumphant smirk graced Voldemort's face as he walked closer to the paralysed Headmaster. "I suppose you expected me to be more flamboyant, use more complicated and Dark Arts spells, make this dual worth memory and mention in the history books for hundreds of years to come so that idiot Binns can teach the future students of Hogwarts what we said and did. Instead, the students will learn how manipulative you really are. They'll learn you were defeated with one charm whilst still in your bed as the rest of the school were already out fighting the war. Pity."

The triumphant smirk turned into a maniacal grin as Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

.......................................................................................................................................

The sound of the door slamming caught both unawares as Severus Snape strode halfway over to them.

"Sorry.' He said hastily, trying not to look at their position, "Voldemort has attacked. Death Eaters have surrounded the castle." He looked reluctant a moment, "It's time."

He quickly left, knowing that at least Harry would be following straight away.

Back on the bed, Harry groaned quietly in annoyance, "I'm never going to be able to fuck you. We're forever going to be disturbed in one way or another."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Potter. It's called a locking and silencing charm," Draco reasoned, releasing his legs from around Harry's waist. At that moment a large tremor shook the castle followed by a dulled explosion. Suddenly screams could be heard as the rest of the Slytherins were alerted to the Death Eaters' presence.

"Oh fuck this," Harry growled as he set about removing himself from Draco. "Remember this isn't over. As soon as the bloody war is over, I'm going to screw you into this bed something chronic."

"Looking forward to it." Draco smirked.

"Then let's get this fucking war over with," Harry growled, a maniacal glint coming to his eye as he gave Draco a short passionate kiss before rolling off the bed. Draco soon followed as they quickly dressed. Grabbing wands, they joined the pandemonium out in the common room.

As Draco called for silence, the Slytherins grouped around their leader. Harry caught Draco's attention for a moment, sliding his arms around the blonde's waist. They squeezed each other tight. Slowly they released each other.

"Meet you out there," Harry said softly and Draco gave him another swift kiss.

"See you there."

Harry nodded, finally finding the strength to part with Draco. He turned and walked through the crowd.

"The war is here, guys. The Death Eaters are already gathered around the castle." Harry heard Draco start, but then he was out in the corridor and the door to the Slytherin common room closed.

Taking a deep breath, he began his trek up to the ground level of the castle. He surprised himself with how calm and in control he was. Sure, he was beyond pissed off at being interrupted whilst with Draco but he felt he had a firm hold on his magic. He was in complete control.

Soon he arrived at the Great Hall; teachers rushed around the hall, along with prefects and other sixth and seventh years. He walked straight into the thick of things and was immediately approached by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, have you seen the Headmaster?" She seemed extremely panicked, and even more so when Harry shook his head.

"No, why?" Harry asked.

"No one knows; no one has seen him since the Feast. Albus Dumbledore is missing!" She seemed hysterical before Madame Pomfrey came and lead her away.

This was a curious turn of events. Surely Dumbledore would have been spotted through all this madness, unless...unless something had happened.

'Voldemort is already in the castle,' Harry's eyes bulged at this thought. 'He could be anywhere.'

"Potter!" A voice called urgently and Harry turned to see Snape striding quickly towards him. "He's already in the castle."

He presented a folded note and a ring. Harry looked at him curiously and so Snape explained.

"This ring was my-our contingency plan should I be discovered as a spy. It was a Portkey that was set to return to Dumbledore's office. It was taken by Voldemort the night I escaped. It would seem that the Dark Lord has found an alternate means to activate it," Snape said heavily.

Harry looked grave. "And Dumbledore is missing. He hasn't been seen since the Feast."

"Then it is too late," Snape sighed heavily, mind working in overdrive as he thought for their next course of action.

.....................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, directly below them in the kitchens, Voldemort finally sat down to a nice cup of tea. His plans were flowing perfectly and his gaining control of Hogwarts was imminent.

He grinned widely and he heard the multitude of house elves whimper in fear and huddle further into a corner. His grin became a smirk as he thought of some entertainment whilst he waited for the Potter Child.

Sitting back in the seat, one leg crossed over his knee, tea in one hand and wand in the other. "Stand in a line," he hissed, "NOW!"

The house elves jumped to attention, openly crying now as they stood in a line.

"Caedis." With a flick of Voldemort's wand, the first house elf was flung onto the tabletop behind them, slashes appearing all over its little body.

The house elves watched in mortification as their fellow house elf was sent through the air and landed with a sickening crunch, blood pouring over the tabletop. Fearfully, they looked back to Voldemort, who had his wand up and sights fixed on the next elf.

.....................................................................................................................................

"Do you know where he is right now?" Snape asked hurriedly, the sounds of explosions and battle seeming to be only metres away.

But they were only metres away as suddenly they could hear a battle taking place just outside the Great Hall's doors. Harry glanced at Snape for barely a second before he turned and ran.

Severus stood a moment, as he watched Harry run. He was disturbed however by someone tugging on his robes. Immediately he turned and saw the house elf.

"Professor Snape, there be a nasty man in the kitchens," the house elf squeaked softly, hiccupping and tears rolling down its face.

Snape merely nodded as he took his wand out and proceeded to the back of the Great Hall and to a side door, hidden behind the teacher's table.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Ron Weasley now stood between Harry and the door out to the foyer and the battle outside.

"Ron, get out the way," Harry said neutrally, explosions blasting from somewhere shaking the large doors behind them.

"No!! I know you're going out to join Voldemort! I won't let you kill us all."

.......................................................................................................................................

mwahahahahahaha, so? Wot u think? Don't forget to leave a review!!!

And for the full version of this chappie, email me at everwinter at 


	20. End Game

HELLO all!!! (immediately ducks for cover) 

I have finally finished GI, its been betaed and now it can be posted!!! Yes I know, I should die a horrible and incredibly painful death for leaving this for soo long, but well, I had a bit of a case of writers block coupled with the intense fear of writing the worst ending for a fic in the HISTORY OF FANFICTION!! But well, we've finally gotten over that, (I think) and well here we are!! The last chappie, apart from the epilogue which shall be up in the next few days!!! And so!! Enjoy!!!

And I'm sorry to all those who requested Ron's death, I tried, but he's a cockroach and refused to die!!! But I hope you like the way I dealt with him.

Thanks to mickee for your beta work again!!! I love you!!! You're the best beta I've ever had!!!!!

And thanks go to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!!!!!

Also, **Morsus!!** If ur reading this, you could have just typed you're email in the review, but anyway, sorry I haven't sent it to you, its because you've got ur settings set to not show ur email, therefore, I couldn't send it!!! If you still want it, then leave a review with ur address!! Thanks!!

And now, to the fic!!!  
  
**Greater Inheritance**

**Chapter 20 – End Game**

"Ron. Get out of the way."

"No!! I know you're going out to join Voldemort! I won't let you kill us all."

Harry had to laugh. "Ron, now is not the time to develop a hero complex."

Ron bristled even more at hearing Harry joke, his face turning a dark shade of burgundy.

"Look Ron, I'm not joining Voldemort; I'm going out to stop the Death Eaters from getting into the castle. So, get out of the way before we are all killed." Harry tried to refrain from laughing, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

"More like going to let them in!"

"RON!!" Hermione came tearing over to them with shock evident on her face to see Ron facing off to Harry. "What are you doing?! Let Harry pass!"

Ron turned to glare even more heatedly at Harry, "What spell did you put on her?! WHAT SPELL?!"

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "There is no spell. She believes me of her own accord. She wasn't prejudiced against me just because I gained an inheritance."

Ron's glare at Harry intensified as he whipped his wand out from his robes and pointed it at Harry. "I'll do it Potter. Don't think I won't."

Harry nearly packed it right there as he looked between Ron and his wand. He took a step closer but Ron moved first.

"STUPEFY!!" Ron bellowed and he was cast through the air and into the large doors, still clutching his wand the wrong way around.

Hermione looked bewildered as she rushed over to Ron who had passed out, "What happened? Why did the spell backfire?"

"Herm, check how Ron's holding his wand," Harry snickered. "He was holding the wrong end!"

Hermione shook her head sadly at the idiot who lay at her feet, "I'll take care of him."

"Thanks Herm." Harry smiled.

She waved it away. "Be careful! And good luck!" She smiled warmly.

Harry nodded firmly, waiting for Hermione to make her way back into the Great Hall before setting a ward around the Hall to protect its occupants from any Death Eaters from getting in and from any of the students or teachers trying to get out and interfere. He finally made his way outside and into the surrounding grounds. Further off in the distance, many Aurors were battling with the multitude of Death Eaters and various creatures coaxed to serve the Dark Lord.

Harry felt a brief moment of pity as he thought of all the creatures. Many would be killed today and those that weren't would be dealt with by the Ministry, a harsh fate by any measure. But then Harry was back on track as he stepped down the stairs and made his way over to the battle.

For some time, Harry had contemplated what he wanted to happen in the war. As morbid a thought as it was, he'd decided that the less casualties in the war, the better. The best way to do that was to destroy Voldemort first then deal with everything else after.

But where could Voldemort be in this chaos?  
  
................................................................................................................................................

Black robes swiftly curled round corners as Severus strode through the higher levels of the castle dungeons on his way to the kitchens. Running barely half a step behind him was the house elf that had notified him of the disturbance in the kitchen.

Quickly drawing his wand from inside his robes, he tickled the pear in the fruit bowl. He knew what to expect to see within, but it still didn't prepare him for the smell of it.

Splatterings of blood covered most surfaces and puddled where the mangled little bodies of dead house elves lay.

Voldemort himself didn't have a speck of blood on him. Never would he allow these mudblood creatures to taint his person. But as the door slid open, Voldemort was alerted to Severus' appearance.

"Severus. Can't say I was exactly expecting to see you. I was wondering if Harry Potter would be available."

"I'm sorry, no. I'm not sure where he is."

"Oh well, never mind. CRUCIO!"

Severus quickly erected a shield but it didn't last long, as Voldemort continued with a barrage of hexes. As soon as the shield faltered, Voldemort took his chance and cast an Expeliarmus; Severus' wand flew into Voldemort's waiting hand.

"Now Severus, I believe we were interrupted the last time we spoke."  
  
................................................................................................................................................

Harry quickly made his way over to the battles as he ran with his wand in hand down the front lawns. Long before he'd reached the battle though, many a Death Eater had sighted and attacked him. The hexes reflected off his shield charm and back to their castor. Harry sent spells left, right and centre as he disabled Death Eaters and shielded Aurors.

But Harry couldn't find Voldemort. He noticed that the battles were making their way closer to the castle. He turned to keep looking when he finally entered the forest. He ducked and weaved through the trees but still, there wasn't even a sign of a group of Death Eaters. Harry was starting to get frustrated as he continued to search.

He stunned two Death Eaters from behind and blocked another hex sent his way.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Harry muttered vehemently when a small pop sounded in front of him.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! The Evil Snake Man has come!"

"Dobby!! What happened to you?! Where is he?" Harry knelt down to shake the house elf but thought better when he took notice of all of Dobby's injuries and blood covering him.

"The Bad Evil Snake Man with red eyes. He's in the kitchens. But Mr Professor Greasy came and Evil Snake Man is doing nasty things to Mr Professor Greasy."

"SHIT! Dobby, help the house elves out of the kitchens, okay? I'll get rid of the Evil Man."

Harry didn't wait for an answer as he transformed into the Cnn Annwn and raced out of the forest as fast as the Cnn Annwn was able to. He was fast approaching the castle when two flashes of blond hair caught his attention.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had skidded to a stop. He stared at the Malfoy men as they bantered with each other until Malfoy Senior had had enough and proceeded to duel with his son. Harry would have laughed if he were in human form as Lucius had barely sent his first hex before Draco had cast a shield as well as a hex of his own, which sent Lucius through the air to land awkwardly with a sickening crunch. With his Hell Hound senses, Harry could no longer hear the man breathing.

Yep. Draco would be just fine.  
  
................................................................................................................................................

Now reassured, Harry quickly took off again. Before long, he was sprinting through the corridors of Hogwarts castle and leaping down entire staircases as he made his way to the kitchens. He could feel magic pulsing all around him when the door to the kitchens sliding open ahead of him; he smiled, the castle was helping him. He could already smell the blood coating everything from many corridors away, but to see it was sickening.

Harry instead focused on Voldemort. He tried not to think about Severus who lay suspended on the wall, a good portion of his own blood covering the walls and floors of the kitchen, and focused solely on the creature that had spilt so much blood.

The sound of the Hell Hound skidding to a stop alerted Voldemort to Harry's presence, but the Dark Lord was confused and a little fearful as he beheld the terrifying Cnn Annwn from Ancient Celtic Mythology.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the Dark Lord like a hawk. However, to anyone looking at him, it would appear he was baring his teeth at him or her. This is exactly what Voldemort saw as he almost took a step back from this creature of the Gods.

Harry vaguely noticed the house elves were disappearing, but he was brought back to Voldemort when he heard him speak.

"A Hell Hound with green eyes? Mr Potter, please stop playing these silly games." Voldemort seemed to have regained his composure, drawing himself up again.

Harry cocked his head to the side and shrugged to himself. Like it really mattered at the moment. He mentally cast another shield should Voldemort try to take advantage of the situation. A moment later he stood tall before Voldemort and met his gaze.

"You know, you have very bad timing, Tom. "Harry spoke before Voldemort could begin his usual tirade about conquering the world and killing Harry.

The Dark Lord bristled at the use of his old name. "And why is that?" he spat.

Obviously the Dark Lord didn't like being interrupted.

"Well, as you probably already know, I've been with Draco for a few weeks now, and tonight was the first time I topped." Harry's expression became dreamy. "My God...when I first entered him...ohh, and his arse is that tight... I...I almost passed out."

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord was looking decidedly on the green side as Harry expressed himself so emotionally and emphatically.

Harry's tone of voice saddened. "It was at this time that you decided to visit. Severus came barging in expecting us to drop everything and join the battle." Harry paused for a moment to subconsciously rub his crotch, "God, I'm still hard."

Harry seemed to come out of his dazed state and he looked back to Voldemort, "You couldn't have waited half an hour."

"ENOUGH, Potter! I don't wand to hear about all your sexcapades. You disgust me."

"Have I touched on a sore subject?" Harry asked kindly.

"Hardly Potter. Your sodomy is what disgusts me," Voldemort snarled.

"So in other words, you haven't been getting any?"

"P-Potter!!" Voldemort spluttered indignantly.

"Not even Lucius?"

"POTTER!!"

"Not a very good minion," Harry commented conversationally.

"POTTER!! BE QUIET! Meet me on the battlefield and bring a cleaner mindset!!"

With that, the Dark Lord apparated away. Immediately, Harry rushed forward to Severus and took down the wards that held him prone against the wall. The man toppled to the ground, emitting a groan of pain that was barely audible.

After much protesting (once he could), Harry had cast enough spells to ensure he'd survive before he succumbed to Snape's demands to "Leave me the bloody hell alone", and to go rid the world of Voldemort.

Harry slowly made his way up through the castle, then down the lawns to where Voldemort stood waiting. Already, bodies dotted the landscape, a few built up around the Dark Lord by those who had tried to do the Boy-Who-Lived's job: Tried and Failed.

Harry calmly and serenely came to stand in front of Voldemort whose anger seemed to be on a very tight leash.

"What took you so long?" Tom Riddle vented.

"I had to relieve myself of a pressing problem," Harry said innocently, coupled with an air of relief.

"I tire of your insolence, boy! CRUCIO!"

Harry's wand was out in a flash as he deflected the Unforgivable.

"Temper, Temper." Harry shook his head. "Test results have shown that anger can cause high blood pressure. We wouldn't want you to die of a common muggle ailment now, would we?"

Harry's warning only served to infuriate Voldemort all the more.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The snake eyed man screamed in anger.

Harry took a jumping step to the side with the Unforgivable hitting the ground 10 metres behind him.

"My, my, are we angry!"

"SHUT UP you INSOLENT child! Avada Kedavra!" Harry dodged again, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Once again Harry dodged the Unforgivable before casting his own spell wandlessly. "Saepio Saepire Saepsi Septum!"

To all appearances, it would seem as if nothing had happened, that perhaps the spell had failed, or maybe Harry made it up.

Voldemort assumed the latter.

"Stupid Child, making up spells. CRUCIO!"

Immediately the spell encountered a barrier not a metre away from the Dark Lord. The light, rebounding from the strange wall, sent blue energy rippling along the barrier like a stone dropped in pond. The hex was sent back to Voldemort, who screamed in pain while falling to the ground, writhing on the damp grass. After a few more seconds, he managed to get a 'finite' out as he slumped on the ground, his body slightly twitching from the after effects. After another few minutes, the Dark Lord managed to rise to his knees.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Harry asked, an evil little smirk on his face as he watched Voldemort shakily make his way to his feet, glaring heatedly at Harry while a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"H-" Voldemort tried to speak but all that came out was a croak. "How?"

"You see, that's just it!" Harry began, sounding rather pissed off, "Everone underestimates me. You have no idea how annoying that is. Everyone expects me to destroy you and yet most of the time they don't think I can do it. Look at you! I'm 17 years old and you still think I'm a child! Next year, I will be a legal adult! Sure, I know you were out of it for like 10 years but please, get with the programme. It'sbeen 16 years since you first tried to kill me!

"Then there's Dumbledore. Manipulative old Dumbledore. He never tells me anything. He only told me about my Grandparents when they died. Then he continuously makes me go back to the Dursley'syear after year to be abused and what not. Did you know that he only thought I should start training when Mr Weasley was killed? Then he couldn't get over the fact that I can do wandless magic," Harry idly played with some balls of light as he continued to vent. "Then all of a sudden, he's acting all high and mighty, saying that he always suspected that I might be!"

Harry shook his head before vanishing the balls of light with another wave of his hand. Voldemort took the chance to recover his normal aloof manner.

"Then you might be pleased to discover that the old fool is dead," Voldemort taunted.

"Oh well. We'll live without him," Harry replied nonchalantly, completely unfazed.

"Well I have only to kill you. Then nothing will stop me from ruling the World!" Voldemort proclaimed loudly, a maniacal glint to his eye.

"Do you know how pathetic that sounds?"

"INSOLENCE! NOW YOU WILL DIE!!" Voldemort screamed again, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry watched as the green light shot out of Voldemort's wand to encounter the strange shield that encased him, sending the now green energy ripple effect to echo all over the shield. Again the Unforgivable rebounded, and before Voldemort had time to react, he had collapsed to the ground dead. For another few seconds, the barrier continued to ripple with the energy before slowly dissipating. Harry cancelled the charmed barrier and walked to the lifeless body, kicking him a few times to ensure he was dead, and perhaps just to get a small feel of personal revenge.

It was only when he looked up again, that he noticed all the Aurors and Death Eaters that had paused their own battles to witness the Final Battle.

The Light had won.

Already some of the Death Eaters were starting to back away to run. But when they attempted to apparate, they discovered that they were in big trouble. With a thought, Harry had brought all the Death Eaters on Hogwarts ground that were still alive to a clearing on the front lawns, and had encased them in the same charmed barrier.

The confusion was apparent on all the Death Eaters' faces as some tried to break their way out of the 'bubble'.

Harry took a deep breath as the Aurors all around came swarming towards him, arms raised in cheer as they congratulated him, patting him on the back and such. He could stand the first five minutes of all the joyous cheer and people yelling and touching him, but then, he had to get out.

He had to know. Where was Draco?

He knew the blonde could easily defend himself, but there was still the paranoid little voice in the back of his head that put Harry on the edge. Speeding up to a run, he made his way to where he last saw Draco.

All around him, there were bodies scattered lying lifeless, the majority of them being Death Eaters. Closer up to the castle, he spotted a crowd and made for them. And then he found it: the shock of blonde hair he was looking for, making their way out of the crowd.

"DRACO!" Draco stumbled back slightly as Harry crashed into him, arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's neck.

"Knew you'd do it." Draco mumbled into Harry's hair as he held Harry tightly around the waist.

Both breathed deep in the knowledge that both were perfectly fine and injury free. Draco lifted his head to kiss Harry, who eagerly reciprocated. Barely breaking for air, they continued their furious snogging whilst the crowd around them grew.

Then it was just getting a little creepy.

"Come on," Harry said, sounding all business as he released himself from Draco's hold before grabbing the blonde's arm to take him up to the castle, "I said that as soon as this battle was over that I was going to screw you something chronic. Now move it!"

Draco had a wicked smirk on his face as he followed Harry back up to the castle.  
  
................................................................................................................................................

Stay tuned for the epilogue

NOW REVIEW!!


	21. Epilogue

Here it is guys!!! The last chapter!!! Are we excited? Bored beyond all reason?! Lol 

Anyway!! Thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed or even just read!!!! To anyone in the future who wants the unedited chappies, can you please put ur email in a review or email me yourself on everwinter at (replace spaces and the at with a symbol, bloody likes to edit emails). If you review me with ur email, please put spaces before and after the at sign, otherwise will chop off anything after the at symbol!!! Thanks dudes and dudettes!!!

Again a big mega biggest thanks to Mickee for the beta!! I love ya!!!!

And stay tuned for my next fic, shall hopefully be coming out in the next few months, once I get ahead with it!!!!

And now of course here is the final chappie, or well, epilogue!!!

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!!!

**_Greater Inheritance_**

Epilogue 

Life after the war was not so different than life during the war, Harry mused whilst cuddled up with Draco in his study at Poulnabrone Manor during the Christmas break. The last month or so had been rather hectic with interviews and court hearings, not to mention the appointment of a new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Atleast, it was all done now so everyone could relax

McGonagall had been hysterical with grief after discovering Dumbledore was dead, so Madame Pomfrey and Severus had taken care of the body. There had been an enormous funeral for the aged Headmaster at Hogwarts only a few days after the battle, where wizards from all over England, and also some from Europe, had attended.

Harry had been mildly disappointed in the death of Albus Dumbledore, seeing as the old man had made an attempt to be a mentor or father figure to Harry, regardless how that had been warped in the end. But then, Harry thought philosophically, without change, the world can't grow from this experience. They need to get away from depending so much on one man. Then again, considering his own life situation, it seemed that change had yet to take place.

Draco hadn't said much about the death of his father, Harry thought as he ran his hand through Draco's hair, whilst the blonde read. It seemed that there still had been a bond between them despite that the Malfoy men didn't get along much, if at all, Narcissa, on the other hand, had been overjoyed that Lucius was gone. She could now lead the life that she wanted to, and her son could be with the one he loved.

The Ministry had finally come around to accept that Voldemort had returned for the past 2 years and that NOW he was destroyed. The campaign for Minister of Magic re-elections was coming up soon so hopefully there would be an improvement on that front.

In all, there had only been around 45 Aurors killed, whilst the Death Eater deaths were closer to 90. The rest of the Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban, however, still under the management of the Dementors. Many had pled innocence and that they were, in fact, under the Imperius Curse. However many had pled the same years ago after the first fall of Lord Voldemort. Those who found themselves in this situation were dealt with more harshly and a more rigorous court hearing.

For weeks, the United Kingdom's wizarding population had been in full party mode, with everyone once again proclaiming Harry's name all over the place. Ever since the battle, there had been an army of reporters camped outside the manor gates, waiting not so patiently now for a chance to interview The Boy Who Lived Again. There had already been a multitude of reports from 'eye-witnesses' that had flown through the Daily Prophet and any other publications, but Harry was content with leaving the world out of the loop for the time being.

As for Ron and Hermione, Harry still laughed at the memory.

-Flashback-

"Harry!! You're alright!" Harry was pulled away from Draco as Hermione leapt onto him. "Oh, I knew you'd do it, Harry."

Harry coughed weakly before Hermione realised that she might be choking him due to her tight grip around his neck.

"Sorry! Oh Harry!! Well Done!" Hermione cried in relief at Harry being safe and the war being over.

"Yes, Lord Potter! Well Done!!" Ron's sarcastic voice came from behind. "What's next on the agenda for your plan to take over the world?"

"RON!! How can you say that!! Harry has saved the entire wizarding world!!" Hermione said angrily through her tears.

"Herm, can't you see?! It's just another step until he takes over the world. Nexthe'll probably take out Dumbledore then-"Ron never finished. Hermione had had enough as she slapped him for all she was worth. Ron glared heatedly between Hermione and Harry, his cheek sporting a glowing red handprint as he stomped off.

-End Flashback-

Ron had refused to talk to him after that, although Hermione had said that she would try talking to him again. Harry didn't think it was really worth it as really, there was no way that Ron would ever change his mind; he was just too stubborn that way.

Professor Severus Snape had gone back to teaching potions to the 'Insufferable Brats' again as if nothing had occurred in the past two to three months. The most Voldemort had done to the Ex-Death Eater was numerous cuts and crucios, resulting only in severe blood loss, which was easily remedied by a potion from Pomfrey and a week's 'rest'. It seemed that for Severus, 'rest' meant isolation, seeing as the Potions Master merely returned to his rooms, only to brew more potions to restock the infirmary after the war. At least his stress levels were down, apart from when Harry and Draco visited.

As for Harry and Draco, they were quite content to sit back in the Manor at Poulnabrone and rest for a bit between terms at Hogwarts.

"You thinking?" Draco asked, placing his book mark in his book and putting it on the ground.

"Mmyeah," Harry said, still mostly caught in his own musings.

"Well, don't. You might hurt yourself or someone else," The blonde drawled as he settled back in Harry's arms. He suddenly jerked away when Harry poked him in the side. He turned around to glare at the savior of the known world.

Harry merely smirked playfully. Hand still lodged in the blonde hair, Harry kissed Draco just to shut him up.

After a moment, Draco huffily pushed him away with a mock glare as he picked up his book again and began reading.

Nope. Nothing really changed.

**-fin-**

and there we have it!!! That is all with GI!!! Hope you enjoyed the ride!! Thanks for reading!!!

Remember, if you want the unedited versions of any of the edited chappies, drop a review (including ur email, spaces after the at symbol) or feel free to email me at everwinter at

Thanks all!!!

Toodles for now until my next fic!!!

EverWinter


End file.
